


Not a Marrying Woman: Part II A Marrying Woman

by Whoknows3



Series: Not a Marrying Woman [2]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows3/pseuds/Whoknows3
Summary: Scarlett refused Rhett's proposal after Frank's funeral. They have since worked some things out.





	1. Thursday, May 23, 1867

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to Margaret Mitchell. ... Would that they were mine...
> 
> The beginning of the chapter in italics is the end of Not a Marrying Woman.

_“Rhett, do you love me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“No, I’m sorry, I meant are you in love with me.”_

_“Scarlett, you know I am.”_

_“Good.” Scarlett’s smile lit her whole face and her emerald eyes danced. Rhett hugged her to him._

_Scarlett pressed her forehead into Rhett’s neck and breathed deeply. “And you knew that I was in love with you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”_

_“I wanted you to realize it on your own.”_

_“I think you could have helped me.”_

_“I think I did.”_

_“Not nearly enough,” Scarlett sighed enjoying the feeling of closeness. She felt Rhett moving his other arm, but didn’t pick her head up from his chest. She never wanted to leave the circle of his arms._

_Rhett kissed her forehead and she smiled tilting her face up to his. “Scarlett,” Rhett whispered as he brought an open ring box with the glittering diamond and emerald ring into her view. “I bought you something else in England. Marry me.”_

_Scarlett’s eyes went wide. Her heart was pounding and she thought Rhett could probably feel it against his chest. She reached for the ring and Rhett pulled it away laughing, “not until you say yes.”_

_Scarlett brought her arm back around Rhett and squeezed him tightly to her. She turned her face back into Rhett’s chest and breathed deeply, she loved the smell of him. She felt his heart pounding under her cheek and smiled. He really did love her._

_“Yes.” She smiled and turned her face up to his so he could kiss her._

Rhett’s kisses were passionate and as she felt his hot lips move over hers Scarlett felt something come alive in herself. Scarlett pulled Rhett tightly to her and buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck until she finally had to turn away to breathe.

“Don’t faint, Mammy would be angry, Scarlett” 

Scarlett laughed and put her head back down on Rhett’s shoulder. 

“Rhett,” her voice was tremulous from her heavy breathing. “I don’t know what Melly is planning and so I don’t know when … well, when would you like to marry?”

“As soon as possible, but I understand if we must wait, but no longer than a year Scarlett, we’ll marry when deep mourning is over at the latest.” 

Scarlett nodded, “That sounds fine, I don’t want to wait because, because, well, I love you, Rhett and Wade does too and he cries out for you in the night and … and I wish you were there.” 

Scarlett felt the thudding of Rhett’s heart increase as she spoke. Was she saying something wrong? 

“I love you too, Scarlett,” Rhett nearly growled as he pulled Scarlett’s face up to his for a searing kiss. 

“Oh!” Scarlett gasped when he pulled back. “I, … oh.” Rhett smirked wishing he could marry and bed this enchanting woman tonight. 

After his heart slowed, Rhett asked, “How are Wade’s nightmares, Scarlett?” 

“Well, they were only a few nights a week, but in the last few days they have been bad. He, ah, well, Rhett I … I told him about your train ride home, I thought it would help him understand why so many days passed between your telegram and when you would arrive but he was very upset you were with the Yankees and kept waking up afraid the Yankees were going to kill you.”

“Oh, my darling, I’m sorry.”

“Rhett, Wade calls out for ‘daddy’ in the night and, ah…” 

Rhett sighed and drew out a cigar. Clipping and lighting it without removing his arm from Scarlett was awkward, but once he’d inhaled deeply he sighed and explained, “Scarlett, I love your boy as my own. I am his daddy. While it might not be proper for him to call me daddy until we marry, it is what is real. He knows he is loved, my dear and there is nothing wrong with that. It’s good for him. I believe it will help with the nightmares. So, whatever he calls me before we marry is all right.” 

“But, the servants, people will talk.”

“They might. However, Wade’s feelings are much more important to me than gossip.” 

They swung in silence for a time with Rhett slowly smoking his cigar. Scarlett fell asleep listening to Rhett’s heart beating under her cheek. 

§§§

Scarlett awoke alone in her bed Friday morning. Wade hadn’t had a nightmare. 

When she went out to the carriage, she was disappointed to see Elijah seated on the driver’s bench. 

Her disappointment must have shown on her face because Elijah smiled and asked, “Yo don’t want to see me this morning, Miss Scarlett?” 

“No, no, it isn’t that,” Scarlett replied smoothing her skirts. 

“You were hoping I was Mr. Rhett?” 

Scarlett just smiled, “Wentworth construction site first this morning please, Elijah.” 

After Scarlett met with the Yankee carpenter in charge of the Wentworth site Elijah drove her to both of the mills. As Elijah drove her home through the woods in silence that afternoon Scarlett thought about meeting with a Yankee this morning and Wade’s nightmares and realized they needed to do something about Wade’s fear of Yankees. Scarlett also didn’t like the Yankees but she wasn’t afraid to see one and she knew Wade was. Scarlett wondered what Rhett would think about this and then sighed disappointedly. Rhett had told her when they married he would still drive her to the mills if they pleased her and they did please her so she’d hoped Rhett would drive her today. But Rhett hadn’t come today and Scarlett was keenly disappointed. 

When Scarlett arrived at the Hamilton house she changed into a clean dress, all of her black long-sleeved widow’s weeds looked essentially the same, but the one she’d been wearing had sawdust and dirt all along the hem from this morning. After Mammy went back downstairs to assist in supper preparations, Scarlett stood at her mirror and pinched her cheeks and bit her lips to make them red. She was in mourning but she knew Rhett would appreciate that she looked nice. Then she opened her top few buttons and pulled the chain holding her engagement ring out from where it rested between her breasts. She laid it over her dress admiring its beauty and wishing she could wear it on her finger before she kissed the ring and then put it back underneath her dress and buttoned the dress back up to her neck. 

§§§ 

Melly and Beau had been at the Hamilton house since the afternoon so Melly could assist Aunt Pitty with directing preparations. Rhett, Ashely, and Uncle Henry were expected at 6:00 pm and supper would be served at 6:30. When Scarlett came down the stairs a few minutes after 6:00 Uncle Henry and Rhett had already arrived along with Dr. and Mrs. Meade who had brought baked beans and Grandpa and Mrs. Merriwether who had brought several peach pies. As Scarlett stepped into the parlor and the gentlemen rose to greet her the knocker rang again. Prissy hurried by Scarlett to open the door for Mrs. Whiting and her servant, Lacie who carried a large platter of biscuits and gravy. 

“Why, what is going on?” Scarlett asked as Rhett walked over and kissed her hand. “I’m in mourning.”

As Rhett kissed Scarlett’s hand and he ran his thumb over her third finger silently asking her where her engagement ring was. 

Scarlett emphasized the word, “mourning,” fiercely hoping Rhett would recall that she couldn’t wear jewelry while in mourning before becoming biting and mean with her. Rhett nodded slightly and Scarlett’s eyes smiled at him in reply. 

“I don’t know, Mrs. Kennedy, I wasn’t aware there was to be a party” Rhett said smoothly. Scarlett wanted to slap the grin off his face. She hated when he called her Mrs. Kennedy and he knew it and everyone here had heard him call her familiarly before. 

Melly stood and walked over to Scarlett saying, “Oh, Scarlett darling, don’t be shocked, why everyone was just so pleased Captain Butler had returned home they wanted to come and wish you, ah him, well.” 

“Oh,” Scarlett said not understanding what was happening. The door knocker rang again but Scarlett was distracted by the racket of Wade and Beau’s feet coming down the stairs with Mammy lumbering slowly behind them. 

“Uncle Rhett!” Wade shouted and launched himself from the third stair into Rhett’s arms. 

“Wade Hampton!” Scarlett seethed, “do not jump like that in the house! You might have been hurt!” Scarlett could see Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriwether watching from the parlor doorway where they were greeting Maybelle and Rene and turned pink in embarrassment. Now the old cows would all talk about how ill-behaved Charles’ Hamilton’s son was. 

“Your mother is right, son,” Rhett intoned softly as he shifted the boy in his arms. “I’m very glad to see you too, but that’s no way to greet someone. What if I hadn’t been able to catch you?” 

“I’m sorry,” Wade replied in a wavery voice as he buried his face into Rhett’s neck. As Rhett soothed his hand down Wade’s back he looked down at Scarlett’s worried face. He knew she was worried everyone was watching. But they couldn’t all go into the library and close the door as Rhett wanted, he didn’t want to ruin Scarlett’s reputation. He wanted to cup Scarlett’s cheek or draw her into his arms to soothe her but he couldn’t in front of half of Atlanta. 

Rhett sighed, “That’s all right son, now, let’s go into the parlor and greet our guests like gentlemen.” 

“Yes, Uncle Rhett,” Wade whispered. 

“Pick your head up so you can say hello,” Rhett directed and Wade did. As the three moved to enter the parlor they were caught up in the tumultuous greetings as it seemed all of Atlanta gathered at the Hamilton house to welcome Rhett home. 

§§§ 

Scarlett was seated along with the Hamilton family at the long dining table. Uncle Henry and Aunt Pitty were seated at the head and foot with Scarlett, Melly, Ashely, and Dr. Meade along one side and Rhett, Mrs. Merriwether, Grandpa Merriwether and Mrs. Meade along the other. Scarlett took a deep breath and was thankfully Melly was beside her and Rhett was across from her, though she was having a hard time not staring into Rhett’s eyes and ignoring everyone else. During dinner Rhett told everyone about his travels. Scarlett was both pleased and perplexed by how polite everyone was to Rhett and she wondered what Melly was up to with the old guard. At one point while Mrs. Merriwether and Rhett discussed what sorts of vegetables are appropriate to serve with lamb Scarlett turned and eyed Melly who smiled back with her eyes glinting slyly. Scarlett wanted to laugh out loud and hug her sister-in-law. How could she have missed having this with Melly all through the war years? Then Scarlett frowned as she remembered why, she’d thought she was in love with Ashley. Well, no matter, she knew that she wasn’t now and she had years and years ahead with her darling Melly. 

When all of the plates had finally been cleared the entire party sat in the parlor just as they used to during the war, though now the ladies drank coffee and tea and the gentlemen had brandy. Scarlett felt the room was cramped with all of the chairs from the library carried in and people everywhere, but even worse was the number of people between her and Rhett. Scarlett between Melly and Maybelle on the sofa, wondering if it had really been just yesterday they had been sitting there while Scarlett desperately counted the minutes until Rhett returned, and lamenting the feet of space between them now that he was here. 

Rhett sat in one of the library chairs near the door between Mrs. Merriwether and Uncle Henry. Mrs. Meade was on Mrs. Merriwether’s other side and the two ladies were tilting their heads towards Rhett discussing something Scarlett couldn’t hear. 

Maybelle placed her hand on Scarlett’s arm and leaned close to whisper, “I’m so glad you and Captain Butler will be married. Melly is right, Wade and Ella need a father and Captain Butler is devoted to them.” Scarlett’s heart began to pound furiously, she wanted to yell at Maybelle, how on earth would Maybelle know any of Scarlett’s private affairs and then Scarlett remembered Melly and her campaign. That’s what Melly was telling all of Atlanta? That Wade needed Rhett? Well, Wade did need Rhett but Scarlett would much rather all of Atlanta think Rhett needed her. Scarlett tilted her head thinking, did Rhett need her? As her mind began to wander she saw Maybelle look across her to Melly and said, “Oh, Maybelle, I’m sorry, I’m just so…” Scarlett shrugged, “Well I don’t know,” and placing her hand on Maybelle’s arm continued, “but I’m so very glad too. Wade… well, Wade will be so pleased.” 

The conversations in the room went on merrily and for the first time Scarlett didn’t hate these people. Maybelle had been genuine and kind and everyone else seemed to be truly happy Rhett was home and would marry her and love her children. Although no engagement had been announced, everyone seemed to know Rhett and Scarlett were engaged. 

Shortly after eight Mammy brought Wade and Beau in to say goodnight. Wade dutifully crossed the room saying goodnight to all and reached his arms up to Scarlett. She bent down and hugged him close to her. 

“Sweet dreams, darling,” Scarlett whispered into his hair before releasing him. Then Wade turned and walked to Rhett and reaching up and climbed onto Rhett’s lap. 

Rhett stroked Wade’s back and leaned to kiss Wade’s cheek whispering, “Good night, Wade,” but Wade ducked his head and Rhett kissed his ear. Wade giggled at the tickling sensation and burrowing his face into Rhett’s neck asked, “Will you please tuck me in again, Uncle Rhett.” 

Scarlett who could hear her son’s request from across the room turned crimson. Everyone would know Rhett had been upstairs and she’d be ruined. 

Rhett caught her eye and knew exactly what she was worried about and asked Wade loudly enough for the whole room to hear, “Are you sure, son? That will mean, just like last night that your mother can’t come up and tuck you in.” Wade nodded and put his arms around Rhett’s neck, “I want you to, please.” 

Rhett nodded and said, “Okay, well, then let’s wait while your Aunt Melly tucks Beau in.” 

Melly rose immediately and took Beau from Ashley’s lap making her excuses. 

While Melly was upstairs tucking Beau in Wade continued to sit on Rhett’s lap and finally Mrs. Merriwether could stand it no longer. Turning to Wade she asked, “Wade, are you looking forward to when Captain Butler will be your father?” 

Scarlett gasped. Wade smiled and said, “Oh yes! We are going to go fishing and Uncle Rhett said I can’t call him Daddy, but when it’s time then we can do something just us two!” 

Rhett smiled proudly down at Wade and ran his fingers through Wade’s hair. 

Mrs. Merriwether looked up, “And when will that be Captain Butler?” 

Rhett smiled and looking right at Scarlett said, “As soon as Scarlett will have me.” 

Scarlett was red to the roots of her hair. She could feel her throat closing and she didn’t know what to do with everyone staring at her. 

“Mama?” Wade asked, “What is when you…” Wade trailed off looking up at Rhett. 

“When your mama will have me, Wade? It means when will she marry me.” 

Wade turned and looked at his mother, “Now, mama. Please marry Uncle Rhett now.” 

Scarlett could feel her heart beating in her throat and feel trembling in her fingers. He small son was making a spectacle of her in front of all of Atlanta and Rhett was helping. Surprisingly it was Maybelle who stepped in saying, “Wade, darling, your mama will marry your Uncle Rhett just as soon as she can, darling, but these things take time.” 

Melly walked back into the room as Maybelle was speaking and saw Scarlett’s red face. Taking her seat next to Scarlett, Melly drew her arm around Scarlett and said, “See my darling, I told you, you don’t need to wait to be out of mourning, everyone will understand, and little Wade, well…” Melly continued firmly, “everyone does understand, don’t they.” 

Mrs. Merriwether, who always felt it was her duty to shepherd the morals of Atlanta society nodded, “Melanie is right. Years of mourning when you have small children is from before the war. But times are different now, I think three months of mourning will be enough when your children need a father.” 

Mrs. Meade added, “And if we begin to plan now you can be married within a few weeks.” 

“Yes,” Pitty added, “June is lovely for weddings.” 

Scarlett was stunned into speechlessness. Melly patted her hand and said, “oh, there, there, darling, don’t be upset.” 

Scarlett nodded and smiling into Melly’s loving face said, “Thank you.” 

“Well,” Grandpa Merriwether chortled, “if the ladies are going to start wedding planning I think this soiree is at an end. I for one do not wish to be present when they begin to argue about flowers.” Everyone laughed and people began to take their leave. 

Soon only Rhett, Uncle Henry, Melly, and Ashley remained with Scarlett and Pitty and the little interrelated group of six sat on the Hamilton porch talking and laughing. Melly and Scarlett sat in the swing together and the others occupied the four rocking chairs. Scarlett desperately wanted to be closer to Rhett but Ashley sat next to Melly and Uncle Henry next to him with Rhett between Uncle Henry and Aunt Pitty. Rhett knew the family would ensure he didn’t have the opportunity to say a private goodbye to Scarlett and eventually stood to leave. As he did he noticed Scarlett’s eyes were wet. She blinked away her tears as he bent to kiss her hand. 

Rhett walked back to the National Hotel wondering what was wrong.


	2. Saturday, May 25, 1867

Saturday morning Scarlett stretched out her arms as she awoke and turned to look across the bed. Rhett wasn’t there. Oh, Scarlett blinked embarrassed, of course he wasn’t there, they weren’t married yet. She’d been thinking about him so much as she drifted off to sleep for a moment Scarlett had forgotten. Scarlett sighed and stretched then got up and wrapped her dressing gown around herself. Walking to the window, Scarlett wondered when she’d see Rhett again. She hoped he’d call today, but she’d have to wait until the afternoon. 

As she walked downstairs for coffee and breakfast, Scarlett thought about how she had been spending Saturday mornings writing to Rhett, but now he was home and she could see him. As she entered the dining room Scarlett sighed, wishing she’d had a moment alone with Rhett last night to ask him when she’d see him next. 

The morning passed slowly for Scarlett, Aunt Pitty was hovering and Wade’s excited chatter about the return of his beloved Uncle Rhett was maddening. By the time they sat down to dinner Scarlett was biting her lips to keep herself from snapping at Aunt Pitty and Wade. 

As Mammy was laying out the coffee and slices of cake left from last night’s party, a knock sounded at the door. A few moments later Prissy escorted Rhett into the dining room. “My apologies, ladies,” he intoned, “I thought you would be finished with dinner already.” Rhett bent to kiss Aunt Pitty’s cheek and then Scarlett’s. Wade danced in his chair with excitement but remained seated as he knew he should. Rhett moved from Scarlett to Wade as she answered, “Normally we would be, but we slept in this morning and breakfasted late. Won’t you have cake and coffee?” Scarlett nodded at Mammy who set a plate of cake across from Scarlett. 

“I’ll take it here, Mammy,” Rhett smiled lifting Wade into his arms and then seating himself on Wade’s chair next to Scarlett. “I’m proud you remained in your seat, my son,” Rhett smiled as he settled Wade onto his lap, “Now, let us reward ourselves with cake.” 

Mammy glowered as she moved the plate of cake in front of Rhett and moved to retrieve the coffee. Mammy was of the opinion that little boys should sit at the table like gentlemen, not sit on laps like babies.

“Thank you, Mammy,” Rhett smiled as she poured his coffee, “Would you be so kind as to have whatever the children need and Miss Ella’s baby carriage readied? Scarlett and the children and I will be going to the park shortly.” 

Mammy nodded and left. 

Scarlett looked down. Was her marriage to Rhett going to be like her marriage to Frank? Or worse? She probably wouldn’t be able to get her way as easily with Rhett and she did not want to go to the park. She was tired and didn’t feel like walking. 

Once Mammy had left the room and the four were enjoying their slices of cake Rhett turned to Scarlett and said, “I’ve come to take my future bride and children to the park. I think we would be well seen together in the presence of the children and there are things to discuss.” 

Scarlett nodded wondering if there was something wrong or if she’d upset Rhett somehow. “Of course, Rhett,” was the only answer she gave.

§§§ 

When they reached the park, Rhett sat Scarlett on a bench and sent Prissy to mind Wade who had already begun running through the grass. He pulled the baby carriage in front of Scarlett and seated himself a respectable distance from her on the bench. 

Ella sat up cooing and waved her arms and patted the soft cloth doll Melly made her. Scarlett’s eyes were trained on Ella. 

“Scarlett? What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, Rhett, I …” Scarlett shifted and flitted her eyes to Rhett’s face and then back to the baby, “I want to marry you, I do, but I… I just don’t want the fat old cats to gossip about me, and, well, I just don’t like it. Couldn’t we just go, now, today, and marry?” 

Rhett smiled, “No, darling, the fat old cats are one of the things I wanted to discuss with you. Melly campaigned for us and we’ll be able to marry without waiting for you to be out of mourning because of it. But that means that the old guard feels invested, they want to protect Wade and they want to take you under their wing, and you will let them.” 

“God’s nightgown, Rhett! I will not!” 

“Scarlett, I’m serious. We need their goodwill at this time and you will curry favor with them.” 

“Oh, fiddle dee dee, Rhett. They’ve already agreed, why cow tow to them?” 

“Because, Scarlett, they can change their minds and cut you in an instant. You will not risk it. You will let them be as involved as they want to be in planning our wedding and you will go along with whatever ridiculous nonsense they suggest and you will not be scornful. At all. Do you understand?” 

Scarlett’s eyebrows drew down and Rhett watched her jaw clenching and unclenching. 

“Scarlett, I’m doing this for us. Right now we need them. And you must be agreeable.”

Scarlett made a small nod of her head and cast her eyes down. 

Rhett drew his fingers down her arm, “Look at me.” When she did he continued, “I don’t like it either, Scarlett, but just like selling lumber to Yankees, we need them now. And you will curry their favor.” 

“I understand, Rhett,” Scarlett whispered. 

Rhett withdrew his hand, he wanted the guard to see them out as a family, but not he and Scarlett acting scandalously. “Scarlett, what was troubling you yesterday?” 

“I told you, I don’t like everybody knowing about my private affairs, and …” 

“And you were embarrassed?” 

“Yes! You and Wade humiliated me in front of everyone, Rhett, and there was nothing I could do!”

“How, darling, how did we humiliate you?” 

“Rhett, do you need me?” Scarlett asked instead of answering. 

“Scarlett,” Rhett warned, “don’t dodge the question, how did we humiliate you?” 

“Well, all of Atlanta thinks you are marrying me for my son, Rhett.” 

Rhett could see that Scarlett was genuinely distressed not coquetting for compliments and he sighed, “Perhaps the park wasn’t the best idea. I think if I could take you in my arms you’d understand better. I love Wade, Scarlett, but he isn’t why I am marrying you.” 

“But, why, you said you loved me before, before during the war, but you didn’t want to marry me then. Is it just… Rhett, is it just…” Scarlett shrugged, she’d never be able to discuss these things with Rhett, especially not in public. 

“Scarlett, I’ve made no secret of coveting you, but as I told you before, if that was all I wanted I could get it without marriage.” 

“Not from me!” Scarlett raged, conveniently forgetting she’d offered him that once. Rhett wisely refrained from reminding her. Sensing the tension among the adults Ella began to whine. Rhett reached forward and picked her up. 

“Scarlett, why don’t you tell me what’s really worrying you? We’ve discussed all of these things before. You were happy on Thursday and yesterday something worried you, what was it?” 

“Rhett, I… last night I was thinking…”

Rhett chuckled, “Not one of your usual pastimes, my darling, what about?” 

Scarlett closed her eyes and whispered softly, “I need you, Rhett. Maybelle said something about how Wade needs you and I realized he does need you, and I need you too. Other than Melly, you are my only friend and I am afraid. I’m afraid that if we marry it will change that and I won’t be able to speak my mind to you. And I’m worried that you don’t need me. I know you love me. But… you don’t need me how I need you. I depend on you, Rhett, and it isn’t fair.” 

Rhett shifted Ella to his other arm and caressed Scarlett’s cheek with the backs of his fingers, “Scarlett, when we marry, it won’t change the things between us that are good. You will always be able to speak your mind to me, and I you. In fact, marriage will make that better. We will have all of the time we want, alone, without a chaperone or anyone else meddling. You will grow more comfortable with time, but the things you love, Scarlett, you won’t lose them, they will become stronger between us.” 

Scarlett blinked away sudden tears and nodded.

“Darling, I promise. Things will only get better.” 

“I believe you,” she whispered. 

“Good,” Rhett nodded removing his hand, “Where is your ring, Scarlett?” 

Scarlett reached into her neckline and began to pull the chain with the ring out, “I wanted to still wear it, Rhett, but I’m in mourning and with half of Atlanta watching I can’t wear your ring while I’m supposed to be mourning Frank.”

Rhett smiled relieved, “What a clever idea, my darling, I’m glad you’ve found a way to still wear it. And speaking of the eyes of Atlanta, that is one of the other things I wanted to discuss with you. I cannot ride out to the mills with you again until we are married.” 

“Why! Rhett! You promised!” Scarlett looked up at him with narrowed eyes from where she was tucking his ring back into her dress. 

“No, I promised I would when we were married, and I will then if it pleases you, but now, we cannot be around town unchaperoned. We have your reputation to protect and old dragons to mollify.” 

Scarlett smiled at his phrasing. “Old dragons? You are taking this seriously. This from the same man who told me I could do without a reputation.” 

Rhett laughed. “Perhaps you can, but our children can’t and we can’t be married without the old guard now. So we will cultivate every fat old cat, and marry as soon as possible. Let the ladies of Atlanta choose when, and where, and anything else that makes them pleased with themselves.” 

Rhett looked up, Wade and Prissy were approaching. “We must also speak of our living arrangements soon. I will not spend my wedding night under your Aunt Pitty’s roof, nor will I live there.” 

“It’s my roof, mine and Melly’s,” Rhett frowned at Scarlett and she hurriedly continued, “but I understand, Rhett. Where shall we live?” 

“Uncle Rhett!” Wade interrupted flinging himself across Rhett’s thighs. Rhett expertly lifted Ella out of the way and softly chastised, “Be careful, Wade. You don’t want to injure Ella." 

“I’m sorry,” Wade frowned. Scarlett reached out for him and he clambered up onto her lap just as Prissy arrived at Scarlett’s side. 

Once Wade was settled, Rhett asked, “and what were you so eager to tell me?” 

“Oh!” Wade exclaimed and began telling Rhett about a butterfly he’d been chasing. While Wade prattled on Scarlett’s mind began to wander. She understood Rhett’s motives, but she did not want to have any of the old dragons help plan her wedding. She could make it such a grand affair with Rhett’s money and now it would be boring and no one would remember it. Scarlett ran her fingers absently through Wade’s hair and hoped she and Rhett could be married soon, very soon. She did not want to be at the mercy of the old guard and their gossip for long. 

§§§ 

The next few weeks passed in a blur of frustration for Scarlett. She’d taken to leaving the mills around dinner time so she was home for visiting hours. She and Melly went calling together and everywhere they went the ladies planned Scarlett and Rhett’s wedding. Part of Scarlett wanted to avoid the planning altogether since she wasn’t really getting to make any decisions anyway, but she couldn’t just let the old ladies decide without hearing Scarlett’s opinion either. 

During a sewing circle for the Association for the Beautification of the Graves of Our Glorious Dead the ladies decided the wedding would be on Saturday, June 8, 1867 at the Elsing’s home. It infuriated Scarlett that it wouldn’t be at the Hamilton house, but Rhett laughed when she told him this one night after supper as they sat in rocking chairs side by side on the porch. 

“God’s nightgown, Rhett! How can you laugh! My wedding will be at Mrs. Elsing’s. I’ll have to take Prissy and Mammy and dress there. I can’t walk down the street in a wedding dress.” 

“Scarlett, it’s perfect. Mrs. Elsing must be thrilled and she’ll have the pleasure of bossing everyone around during preparations. Besides. We are spending our wedding night at the National and it will be much easier to go there from the Elsing’s rather than leaving your home for a hotel.” 

Scarlett began to blush at the thought, “But, Rhett…” 

“Scarlett, I’ve already told you, I’m not spending my wedding night in a room next to your Aunt Pitty. Which reminds me, I’ve begun to build us a house.” 

“A house? Where? What kind of house?” 

“At the end of Peachtree on the large double lot. Do you know it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, perhaps Elijah can take you there to see it soon.” 

“What will it be like, Rhett?” 

“Well, Scarlett, I’d like you to make some of the decisions, but not all of them. I will plan the layout and have tradesmen bring to samples of furnishings and decorations I’ve approved to choose from. You can select for every room but my study.”

Scarlett nodded, feeling her heart sink, “Why can’t I decorate it myself?”

“Because, you have abominable taste, my darling, you still haven’t learned the difference between glister and gold. Besides, you will decide, you will just choose from among my preapproved choices.” 

“You varmint! I have excellent taste!” 

Rhett burst out laughing. Scarlett crossed her arms in front of herself and looked away from him. Rhett reached over and drew one of her hands away. Lacing their fingers together he said, “Scarlett. I think one day you will have excellent taste. But now you are still too drawn by baubles. I hope seeing Europe will help educate your tastes.” 

“Well, I haven’t any plans to see Europe just now so you’ll just have to live with my terrible taste now, won’t you?” Scarlett sniped. 

“You will see it at the end of the summer. We will sail from New York at the end of July. After the wedding we will stay at the National and then travel north, stopping for a few days in Charleston for me to take care of some business. We’ll leave my mother and sister there and then continue on.” 

“What about my children!” Scarlett rose to her feet in outrage. Rhett stood and drew her into his arms. She hated how his arms comforted her even when she was angry with him. “Rhett?” 

“Shh, my darling, shhh. The children are coming with us, I thought you understood that. I know it will be some months before Ella is weaned and Wade’s nightmares still plague him. They will come and Mammy and Prissy. Elijah isn’t a manservant so we’ll need to either bring Pork or find someone else while we travel.” 

“Oh,” Scarlett said breathing deeply of Rhett’s scent, “If Pork comes can he stay with us in Atlanta? Dilcey will like that.” 

“Of course, darling. We’ll have sufficient time alone while we travel and then we’ll take a honeymoon just we two next year.” 

Scarlett smiled. “That sounds fine, Rhett.” 

They continued to embrace for long moments before Scarlett asked, “Rhett, how soon after we are married will we be leaving?” 

“A few days, why?” 

“Well, I know… I know our wedding night the children will stay here, but, I …” 

“They will stay with us in the hotel starting the second night.” 

“Oh, wouldn’t it be easier for us to just stay here?” 

“No. I won’t stay here.” 

“But, Rhett, it’s their nursery, it would be so nice if they could stay in their nursery the last few nights before we travel.” 

Something in Scarlett’s taught voice caught Rhett’s attention and he paused a moment before answering. “These last few weeks have been hard, haven’t they?” 

“Yes!” 

“A lot of decisions have been taken out of your hands.” 

“Yes.” 

“It would comfort you too to stay here before we leave?” 

“Yes, Rhett. I… I just think it would be nice to be home with the children for a few days before everything changes.” 

“You are still worried about marrying me?”

“No.” 

“Don’t lie.” 

“No, Rhett, it isn’t that, it’s just… I am so happy to marry you. I want to be with you always. But I don’t want to stay in a hotel with the children. What if Wade has nightmares there?" 

“He will have nightmares when we travel.” 

“Yes. But I think it will be so nice if the days we are here we can stay home, so if he has nightmares, he can remember how you comforted him. He will inherit half of this house and I want it to have happy memories here. And, I, I would like that, Rhett, please?”

“Does it matter so much to you?” 

“Yes.” 

“All right. We will spend our wedding night at the National and then the next few days here until we travel.” 

“Oh, Rhett! You are so good to me!” Scarlett leaned her face up to Rhett’s. Smiling, he leaned down to kiss her.


	3. Saturday, June 8, 1867

Saturday, June 8th was already warm just after dawn. Scarlett shifted restlessly in her bed, she hadn’t been able to fall asleep until very late and then had slept fitfully. Wade hadn’t had a nightmare last night and Scarlett hoped he wouldn’t have one tonight while she was at the hotel with Rhett. Scarlett curled onto her side and watched the room slowly fill with light while thinking about her wedding nights. Her wedding night with Charles she’d made him sleep in a chair. When they’d finally had relations, it had been humiliating and painful. Her first few times with Frank had been painful too, but then although relations with Frank stayed humiliating and disgusting, they were more uncomfortable than painful. She hoped relations with Rhett were only uncomfortable. She sighed and shifted to her other side. She felt apprehensive, she was so looking forward to being alone with Rhett so he could kiss her forever, but she wasn’t looking forward at all to the relations portion of their wedding night. Scarlett laid while her thoughts swirled. It was a relief when Mammy finally woke her with the breakfast tray. 

“Eat up.” Mammy demanded and then stood sentinel and watched Scarlett eat every mouthful on the tray. When Scarlett had eaten to Mammy’s satisfaction, they began to prepare Scarlett and the room for Scarlett’s wedding. The bed was stripped, Scarlett’s bag for the hotel was packed and Scarlett was dressed and her hair fixed and pinned in an elaborate style instead of the net she usually wore while working. 

Many flurried moments later Scarlett was staring at herself in the looking glass as Mammy carefully folded her wedding dress into a box to carry to the Elsing’s. Scarlett was still dressed in mourning with Rhett’s ring on a chain between her breasts to travel to the Elsing’s. But in the valise on the bed Mammy had packed a creamy silk nightgown Rhett had brought her from London. Scarlett blushed just thinking about it. Oh, and Mammy knew Rhett had brought it for her! With the nightgown were packed a lilac second day dress, a fresh chemise, pantalets, petticoats, stockings, and slippers, gloves and a hat to match the dress. Scarlett’s mourning for Frank would be over in hours and Scarlett hoped she’d never have to wear black again. She’d chosen a lilac dress because it was an acceptable coming out of mourning color and Scarlett knew that if she’d chosen the bright green frock Rhett would love that people would think it improper and talk about her. 

As Scarlett moved away from the glass she paused and looked at the empty space in the closet where Frank’s clothing had hung until the day before yesterday. She tilted her head wondering why she felt sad at their absence. She hadn’t loved Frank. At least, she hadn’t loved him anything like the way she loved Rhett. She was glad that he was dead. If he was still there Scarlett wouldn’t be able to be with Rhett. He’d have grown tired of waiting for all the years and years Frank might have lived. Scarlett’s eyes watered and she sat on the bed. 

Mammy rushed over, “What the matter, chile?”

“Oh, Mammy, I’m awful. I… I’m glad…” 

Mammy watched Scarlett’s eyes rove over the empty spaces in the closet and understood why Scarlett was glad and what that meant. Miss Ellen would be so disappointed in Scarlett, but this was not the time. “Stop yo cryin’. Do you want to looks all red and blotchy when yo’s marry wit Mister Rhett?” 

Scarlett squared her shoulders and rose from the bed. Mammy smiled proudly as she followed Scarlett out of the room. 

§§§ 

Wade was seated at the table not eating his breakfast. 

“Mister Wade,” Mammy chastised, “Yo gots to eat. Eat up.”

“I want to go with,” Wade whined.

Scarlett sat next to him, “No, darling, remember you are going to come over later for the ceremony, but you can’t come with while Mother gets ready.” 

“I want to come now,” Wade wriggled in his seat.

“Stop fidgeting and eat your breakfast. We’ve discussed this, you will come later and you won’t miss a thing.”

“But then you and Daddy will leave.” 

Scarlett smiled and ran her fingers through Wade’s hair, “Yes, but just for tonight, then we will be here tomorrow and in a few days we will all get on the train to Charleston with your new grandmother and aunt.” 

“And then a boat?” 

“Yes. Now eat your breakfast and be good for Prissy.” 

“Where’s Daddy?” 

“He’s at the hotel and you will see him later today.” 

Wade nodded and Scarlett sat next to him as he began eating. Wade and Rhett had just returned from their father-son fishing trip the day before. Scarlett had known she would desperately miss Rhett while he was away, but she was surprised by how much she missed Wade. Rhett had picked Wade up early Monday morning and the two returned filthy, smelly, and grinning like fools with a basket of numerous fish yesterday morning. Scarlett had sent Rhett to his hotel to clean up, but he’d returned for supper. Wade dined with Scarlett, Rhett and Aunt Pitty and after supper they’d all sat on the porch with Ella while the boys told Scarlett and Pitty about their adventures fishing. 

Wade had returned calling Rhett daddy and something about this made Scarlett’s heart beat faster. She wasn’t sure it was entirely proper because she and Rhett weren’t married yet. But she also loved how her little boy’s eyes sparkled as he waved his hands and told her how he fell into the river the first time a fish caught his line. Scarlett looked over at Rhett when Wade related this part and he smiled warmly at her. “He’s fine, Scarlett, we hung his clothes on branches to dry and he was as good as new. Right, son?”

“Right!” 

Soon after Pitty had shown surprising grace by offering to take Wade up to bed. Wade looked crestfallen and Rhett kissed his head telling him, “Go on, son. You need your sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.” 

Wade nodded and slid off of Rhett’s lap. Wade hugged Scarlett and walking in with Aunt Pitty looked back and said, “Good night, mama, good night, daddy.” 

Rhett reached over and ran his fingers down Scarlett’s arm. “It’s time, Scarlett, I am his father now and it’s time he called me by my right name.” 

“I know.” 

“You look worried.” 

“It’s just… Rhett, it’s just you aren’t his father until tomorrow and if he’s calling you daddy before we are married … people will talk.” 

“They won’t, not about this. They understand, Scarlett.” 

Scarlett nodded and looped her fingers into Rhett’s. They rocked in silence until Ella began to fuss loudly. Rhett stood and pulled Scarlett and Ella up to him. He kissed Scarlett’s forehead and cheeks and Ella, but avoided Scarlett’s lips. He kissed Scarlett’s forehead where her brows were drawing together. “Tomorrow,” he whispered, “Tomorrow.” 

Mammy lumbered back into the dining room and interrupted Scarlett’s reminiscing. “Come, chile, the carriage waitin’ for yo.”

§§§ 

In the years to come the only thing Scarlett would ever remember about her wedding to Rhett was Rhett’s face shining with a genuine smile. Melly had stood with Scarlett looking absolutely lovely in a pale gold gown. Rhett had asked Wade to stand with him and all of Atlanta could not have been more amused. Wade had been dressed in his first pair of long pants and a miniature frock coat. He looked darling and Scarlett agreed over and over as all of Atlanta said so. 

After the ceremony Wade, Beau, Raul, and the other children were taken up to one of the bedrooms rooms to play while the adults had supper. Scarlett had no idea what she ate, only that it was delicious and she was smiling. Pork, who had arrived in Atlanta with Will and Suellen, came to signal to Rhett and he excused himself from the table nodding at Mrs. Elsing who also rose and left the room. 

Someone was dispatched to return to the Hamilton house to retrieve Prissy and Ella. When they returned and the surprise had been set up, Rhett reentered the dining room and took Scarlett’s hand. He lifted her from the chair and looped her hand through his arm leading her from the room without a word. 

Once they were in the hall Scarlett leaned her head close to him and whispered, “Rhett? Is something wrong?” 

Rhett shook his head no before kissing her temple, “No, darling, I have a surprise for you.” 

Rhett led Scarlett into the Elsing’s backyard where she saw a photographer set up with a sheet hung for a backdrop and his camera pointing at it. There were crates of what must have been dozens and dozens of plates at his feet. 

“Oh, Rhett! Are we going to have our photograph done?” 

“Yes. I thought we should mark the occasion.” 

“Oh, Rhett! You are so good to me!” 

As Rhett walked Scarlett around the backdrop she could see there was an assortment of chairs and stools to the side. Rhett selected a comfortable chair and set it in the center of the backdrop. Scarlett walked over expecting to sit in the chair with Rhett standing by her side as most portraits were done. Instead, Rhett lifted her and seated himself with her on his lap. 

“Rhett!” Scarlett exclaimed eyeing the photographer and his assistant nervously. 

“No one is out here yet, darling. I want our first photograph to be a naughty one just for me.” He kissed Scarlett’s reddened cheek and held her still. “Stop moving, Mrs. Butler, you’ll ruin my photograph.” 

Scarlett smiled. Mrs. Butler. She was Mrs. Butler now and hearing Rhett call her that made a little jolt of joy shoot through her. She stopped moving and settled against Rhett, if he wanted this inappropriate portrait, she could do this for him. 

Scarlett and Rhett next posed for the more traditional portrait with Scarlett seated and Rhett standing behind her side. As the photographer was pulling that plate out Melly and Prissy walked over with Wade and Ella. 

“Come over here, son,” Rhett called. “It’s time for our first family portrait.” 

Watching Wade run over to her and Rhett brought tears to Scarlett’s eyes. As the photographer’s assistant arranged Wade standing between Rhett and Scarlett and Ella on Scarlett’s lap, Scarlett marveled. This was her family. She’d married Rhett Butler and was happy. 

Once the photographer told them they could move, Rhett reached down and took Ella from Scarlett’s lap, then assisted Scarlett up. 

Rhett saw Scarlett looking at wistfully at Melly who stood nearby looking down at Wade who’d run over to tell his favorite aunt about having his photograph taken. “Would you like a photograph of you and Melly, darling?”

“Oh, Yes! Rhett! Really?” 

Rhett turned to the photographer, “the next plate will be my wife and her sister.” Then he stepped over to Melly. “Scarlett would like a photograph of the two of you together.” 

“Why, that sounds lovely. Thank you, Captain Butler.” 

“Now, now, today you became my sister, please call me Rhett.” 

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry, I forgot.” 

Rhett held Ella and Wade’s hand while Scarlett and Melly stood with their arms linked for the photographer. When the plate had been rendered Scarlett walked over to Rhett and kissed his cheek whispering, “Thank you.” 

Rhett squeezed her arm and then told the photographer, “It’s time.” 

The men nodded at each other and Scarlett looked questioningly at Melly, wondering if she knew what was about to happen. Melly looked back with the same questions written on her face. 

Rhett handed Ella to Scarlett, who handed her to Melly so the baby wouldn’t ruin her dress. Stepping into the drawing room Rhett announced to the milling guests, “My friends, Scarlett and I are eternally gratefully for how you have supported us in becoming a family and as a small token of our thanks we would like to have anyone who wants them have their photograph taken as our gift.” 

After initially protesting it was too expensive and extravagant the guests lined up to have their photographs taken. 

§§§ 

Scarlett spent the remainder of the evening dancing with Rhett and the other Atlanta gentlemen. She was dancing with Rene Picard when Prissy approached and tapped her shoulder. “Miss Ella need ya, Miss Scarlett.” 

Scarlett excused herself and caught Rhett’s eye before going upstairs to feed Ella. Scarlett’s wedding dress didn’t have buttons down the front like the dresses she’d been wearing since Ella’s birth so Prissy had to completely remove the dress so Scarlett could feed Ella. Then Scarlett had to be completely redressed when she was finished. She walked across the hall to the nursery where Wade and the other children were drowsily listening to Maybelle’s mammy read a story or already asleep. As Scarlett bent to kiss Wade, his eyes opened. 

“Uncle Peter and Prissy are going to take you home now. You be good and I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“And Daddy?”

“Yes, daddy and I will see you in the morning, darling.” 

Rhett kissed Wade goodnight in the hall and Scarlett looked on wistfully before the children were taken home. 

Rhett and Scarlett returned to the dancing and stayed for several hours before retiring to the National Hotel. 

When they arrived at their hotel suite’s door, Rhett opened it then leaned down to carry Scarlett over the threshold. Scarlett smiled and looped her arms around his neck. When Rhett set her down inside the room Scarlett didn’t let go. 

“Will you really kiss me now, Rhett?” Scarlett whispered into his ear. 

Rhett did.


	4. Saturday, June 8, 1867 continued: The Wedding Night

Something erupted low in Scarlett’s belly at the feel of his body against hers and his lips moving over hers. 

“Rhett?” Scarlett whispered, “I need to call for a maid to unlace me.” 

“No.” 

“What? Rhett, I can’t sleep with my stays on.” 

“I’ll unlace you,” Rhett practically growled and Scarlett shivered. 

Rhett turned Scarlett around and began to unloop the tiny buttons running down her back. “Rhett!” Scarlett gasped stepping out of reach and turning to look at him. “What are you doing?” 

“Unlacing you.” 

“God’s nightgown, Rhett we are in the parlor.” 

Rhett laughed heartily and escorted Scarlett to the bedroom, “Is this better, my dear?” 

“Yes,” Scarlett blushed. 

Rhett could see that she was nervous so he gently turned her around and kissed the side of her neck. Scarlett gasped and Rhett resumed unbuttoning her gown. When the back was open Scarlett stepped out of her gown and petticoats and bent to pick them from the floor. Rhett’s heart began to pound at the sight. When she stood after draping the garments over the back of a chair Rhett pulled her to him and kissing her let his hands run all over her newly exposed skin. Rhett kissed along her jawline and then drew Scarlett’s earlobe into his mouth and smiled when he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her shiver against him. He kissed down the side of her neck to her shoulder whispering, “Sweet, sweet.” Then he turned her around and unlaced her. Scarlett sighed deeply and stretched her back when she was released from her corset. Once he dropped the offending article on the floor, Rhett reached around Scarlett and pulled her back against him. He let his hands wander all over the front of her enjoying her whimper as he tweaked her nipples. He knew she must be able to feel his erection against her back. Then he reached to her waist and started to shove her pantalets down through her chemise. 

Scarlett stepped away from him and said, “I need to find my nightgown.”

Rhett laughed, “do you think you’ll be wearing it?” 

“Yes.” 

Rhett could see the fear clouding the lust in her eyes and nodded at her as she stepped into the dressing room in search of her bag and nightgown. While she was out of the room he began disrobing. He was looking forward to the hopefully near time when Scarlett was comfortable enough in their bedroom to undress him. 

After undressing himself to his drawers Rhett waited for Scarlett to return. It seemed to be taking her a long time. He was just about to enter the dressing room and look for her when she came out dressed in the silk nightgown he’d brought her with her hair undone and in one long braid. Rhett smiled, she looked so young. 

“How old are you, my darling?” Rhett asked as he pulled her into his arms. 

“Twenty-two.” 

Rhett nodded and kissed his way from Scarlett’s forehead, down her nose to her lips as he led her to the bed. Once Scarlett was backed against the bed Rhett lifted the nightgown from her body and watched as Scarlett watched it flutter to the floor. Then Rhett pulled the blankets and sheets down and lifted Scarlett into the bed. He removed his drawers and joined her. 

Rhett kissed Scarlett passionately while his hand traced down her body to her nipples. He tweaked one then the other as Scarlett wiggled under him. Scarlett ran her fingers through Rhett’s hair as he began to kiss down her body. When he drew a nipple into his mouth Scarlett gasped. It felt good, confusingly good, nothing like when Ella suckled, but Scarlett was embarrassed she could feel milk flowing. Rhett shouldn’t be suckling her. It was vile. Scarlett pushed at Rhett to move him away from her breasts and after swiping his tongue around her nipple in a way that made her tingle Rhett lifted his head and pulled himself back to her lips. 

Rhett kissed Scarlett tenderly then whispered, “Scarlett, we are married and we love each other, nothing we ever do in our marriage bed, or anywhere else, to bring each other pleasure will ever be shameful. This is what we were meant for. Just let it feel good, honey.” 

Scarlett nodded and picked her head up to kiss him. She was scared, but Rhett did make her feel so wonderful, especially when he kissed her. As Rhett kept kissing her Scarlett relaxed under him. His fingers were dancing across her skin and Scarlett was enjoying it and began to run her fingers down Rhett’s arms and across his back. 

When Rhett slid his fingers into the soft folds between Scarlett’s legs he felt Scarlett’s whole body tense. “Don’t worry, my love,” he whispered into her hair, “I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

Rhett began to tease her with his fingers and Scarlett was confused. When Frank put his hand there it was to find her opening to put his member inside her. Rhett was doing something with his fingers Scarlett didn’t understand but it felt wonderful. Rhett was kissing along Scarlett’s neck when he slid a finger into her opening. Scarlett was surprised. She hadn’t known a man might do this to her and it didn’t hurt at all. Rhett continued to touch her and then inserted a second finger. Scarlett sighed, she felt unsure but Rhett’s circling fingers felt so good. 

Once he felt Scarlett relax with his fingers inside her, he moved between her legs. Rhett looked into Scarlett’s eyes and kept circling his fingers between her legs as he slowly entered her. Scarlett felt herself stretch, but it didn’t hurt. Once he was inside, Rhett lowered himself down to kiss her tenderly. Scarlett felt a rush of pleasure and a love for this man who was so tender and careful with her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely to her. 

Rhett’s chest hair tickled her nipples as he slowly began to thrust himself in and out of her. Scarlett smiled and kissed Rhett’s jawline as his thrusting and fingers began to feel better than she’d ever felt before. 

“Oh, Rhett,” she gasped as he began to thrust more rapidly. 

Rhett could feel Scarlett’s hips jerking unrhythmically. “Let go, Scarlett,” he whispered in her ear. “Oh,” Scarlett dropped her arms from where she’d been clawing Rhett’s back and let her legs slide back to the bed whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Rhett thrust in and stopped, “No, my love, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean let go of me, I meant don’t fight that feeling, Scarlett, just let it happen.” 

Scarlett nodded but Rhett saw her eyes squeezed in concern. “I’m sorry, my love, you are wonderful, don’t think so much.” Rhett smoothed his fingers across her forehead and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. He drew one of Scarlett’s arms around his back and whispered, “hold me tightly, love.” He reached one arm behind him to lift her leg and she complied, looping her ankles around his hips. When Rhett pulled out and began thrusting into her again she reached up and squeezed Rhett down so he could feel her nipples brushing his chest. Rhett moved his lips to Scarlett’s earlobe and Scarlett raised her head to kiss Rhett’s neck. His heart swelled with love for this passionate, scared woman who was willing to test her boundaries with him. 

Rhett returned his fingers to the bundle of nerves between her legs and when he could finally feel Scarlett clenching him he thrust madly into her, spurting his seed and groaning, “Scarlett, Scarlett.” 

Rhett rolled onto his side and pulled Scarlett with him. Scarlett nuzzled her face into Rhett’s neck and whispered, “thank you.” 

“What for?” Rhett asked sleepily. 

“For being so nice.”

“Did you have fun?” 

“Fun?” 

“Yes, darling, did you enjoy our relations?” 

Rhett could feel Scarlett starting to tense and he began sweeping his hand up and down her warm back. “You are supposed to enjoy them, darling.” 

“I didn’t know they could be like that.” 

Rhett kissed Scarlett’s temple. “You’ll grow to like it even more as you get used to it. I told you we would be different, didn’t I?” 

“Yes.” 

“And was it?” 

“Yes.”

Scarlett turned her face into Rhett’s neck and whispered, “I love you, Rhett.” 

Rhett rolled Scarlett onto her back and began kissing the column of her throat. “I love you, too, my darling,” he whispered into her ear before drawing her earlobe into his mouth. When Scarlett shuddered, he ran his hand down her body to between her legs and began to make love to his wife a second time.


	5. Sunday, June 9, 1867

When Scarlett woke up in the morning she stretched her whole body and groaned. Blinking her eyes she looked around her. Rhett was not in the bed. Scarlett sat up calling softly, “Rhett?” 

“Are you finally awake, my darling?” Rhett laughingly asked from his chair in front of the fire. 

“Mmmmmmm,” Scarlett replied and laid back down. “I missed you when I woke up.” 

“Don’t lay back down, we need to be at your Aunt Pitty’s for our wedding breakfast at 11.”

“What time is it?” 

“Nine thirty.”

“Nine thirty! Rhett! Why didn’t you wake me? I’ll never be ready in time!” 

Rhett laughed as he walked to the bed, “I tried, my darling, but you wouldn’t budge. Now get up and get ready.” Rhett pulled her out of the bed and wrapping her dressing gown around her, kissed her deeply relishing how she melted against him. Then he pushed her in the direction of the dressing room and returned to his chair. 

As Scarlett walked to the dressing room she scrunched her face at the odd discomfort between her legs. Rhett noticed and asked, “Scarlett, are you in pain?” 

“No, I …” 

“Scarlett, you’re wincing.” 

“It’s not really pain, Rhett. I just feel …a little sore,” Scarlett shrugged and flushed in embarrassment. 

Rhett stood and walked over to Scarlett. He kissed her briefly then bent and lifted her into his arms. Returning to his chair he sat with Scarlett in his lap. “How long has Frank been gone?” 

“Three months.” 

“Three months, that’s not a long time. You shouldn’t be sore if you had relations three months ago.” 

“I didn’t.” 

“What do you mean? How long has it been?”

“Oh, since well before Ella. Ah… Frank didn’t …when I was expecting and then after ….ah…he tried a few days after she came and it hurt so badly and I cried and I bled and he hadn’t tried again.” Scarlett put her head on Rhett’s shoulder and began to cry. 

“Honey, why are you upset.” 

“Oh, Rhett! I was so terrible to Frank. I know husbands expect relations and I didn’t want to and ….and I should have just … I should have told him when I was healed but I never did.”

“Scarlett, we’ve talked about this before. Suellen wouldn’t have made Frank any happier. You did what you did and now it’s over.” 

“But, Rhett, what if I am a terrible wife to you?” 

Rhett burst out laughing and Scarlett drew away from him. As she was turning to get off his lap he drew his arms tightly around her and crushed her to his chest. Scarlett turned her face away and unable to reach her lips Rhett began to kiss her jaw. 

“Honey, you won’t. That you would even think such a thing shows you won’t.” 

“How can you possibly know that, Rhett?”

“I know you. You love me, Scarlett and you want me to be happy, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did you love Frank?” 

“Well, not exactly. I mean, I am fond of him, Rhett and very grateful. He saved me and my family and Tara and I owed him more than I gave him.” 

“Were you in love with him?” 

“No.” 

“Did you want him to be happy?” 

“Well, I wanted to … I mean I know I was supposed to, and I tried, Rhett, I tried to do things like fuss over him that he wanted, it’s just …” Scarlett shrugged unable to explain her complicated feelings about Frank. 

“When you were at Tara did Yankees try to steal Wade’s sword?” 

“Yes, why are you asking about that? What has that got to do with anything?” 

“Because my dear, you do extraordinary things for the people you love. You stood up to the Yankees for Wade and you gave him your food so he wouldn’t be hungry. You stayed in Atlanta for Melly during the siege.” 

“Well, I did that for Ashley,” then thinking better of this response Scarlett added, “I’d promised him.” 

“Scarlett, if I was married to someone else and asked you to watch over her and our baby would you do it?” 

“God’s nightgown, Rhett!! How could you say such a thing!” Scarlett struggled to break free of Rhett’s grasp screaming, “Get your hands off me!” 

“Shhh, Scarlett, it would never, ever happen,” Rhett soothed her kissing over her cheeks. “But answer the question.” 

“No! You vile…” Rhett silenced her with a kiss. 

“Well, see, you loved Melly even then, even though you didn’t know it and you stayed for her.” Scarlett cocked her head to the side considering this. “And last night, you let me touch you however I wanted, even when it made you nervous, but you trusted me and were a willing participant because you love me.” 

“I do love you, Rhett.” 

“I know,” Rhett kissed her tenderly, “and that’s how I know you will be a good wife. If we were starving, Scarlett, you’d give me some of your portion saying I need it more. You, my love, are already an excellent wife to me and I know you will continue to be.” 

“Oh, Rhett,” Scarlett sighed as she buried her face in his neck, “won’t you always be like this?” 

“Like what, honey?” 

“Nice.” 

Rhett laughed heartily. Scarlett pulled her head up eyes flashing. 

“Smooth your feathers, darling, I’m not laughing at you.” 

“Yes you are, you varmint! I told you you were nice and you laughed!” 

Rhett continued laughing and Scarlett rose from his lap. Rhett reached out and caught her arm. 

“Let go, you cad!” 

“Now, Scarlett, you aren’t being so very nice either, my darling.” 

Scarlett turned and looked at Rhett. 

“Come here.” 

Scarlett hesitated before stepping between his legs and sitting on his lap. 

“I was laughing at myself, Scarlett.” 

“Whatever for?”

“Well, my darling, you’ve heard the expression you can catch more flies with honey?” 

“Are you calling me a fly!” 

“Metaphorically. What I mean is as much as I love how beautiful you look when you are angry, I think there have been times where catching you with vinegar came naturally but was ineffective.” 

“So, will you be nice then?” 

Rhett stifled his laugh in Scarlett’s hair. “I will be nice, Scarlett, but I will also be honest and I will also tease you.” 

“But why! Why, when I want you to be nice!” 

“Will you always be nice?” 

“Yes.” 

“Always?” Rhett grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“Well…” 

When Scarlett never finished Rhett drew her earlobe into his mouth. She whimpered and shivered. He released her earlobe when she relaxed against him. 

“Scarlett, we will both have lapses in our kindness. But if I am ever unkind to you, it won’t be because I don’t love you. And when you are unkind to me, I will know that you love me still, even if you are in a temper. We will be very happy, darling, because we love each other and we understand each other. Even on the days when one of us is unkind. Do you understand?” 

Scarlett lifted her head from Rhett’s shoulder and smiled. “I do, or at least, I think I do,” Then she hugged Rhett fiercely. 

Squeezing her back he kissed her hair, “Good, now go get dressed so we can go see your family.” 

“Our family.” 

“Yes, our family.” 

§§§

Wade screamed, “Daddy!” and threw himself into Rhett’s legs when Scarlett, Rhett, Rosemary and Mrs. Butler entered the Hamilton house just a little after eleven. 

“Didn’t you miss me too?” Scarlett asked when Rhett picked up Wade and the two began chattering happily. 

“Yes, Mama!” Wade smiled as he lunged from Rhett’s arms into hers. 

“Ungh,” Scarlett groaned as Wade’s weight fell against her. “You are getting so big my darling.” 

Scarlett set Wade on the ground and he reached up and took one of each of his parents’ hands before leading them into the parlor where Aunt Pitty, Ashley, Melly and Uncle Henry waited. 

Scarlett went straight to Melly and drew her into her arms. The sisters smirked at each other and squeezed tightly before Scarlett released Melly to greet the others in the room. 

“Where’s Beau?” Rhett asked Ashely. 

“Up in the nursery with Ella.” Ashley replied. 

“Yes, as part of the wedding party, Wade will dine with us,” Melly smiled down at her nephew proudly. 

§§§

The Hamilton relations were just finishing their meal when the first callers began arriving. Scarlett glowed. She hadn’t had second and third day dresses and visiting when she’d married Charles or Frank and even though there weren’t parties in their honor all of Atlanta streamed into Aunt Pitty’s to visit and extend their congratulations to the Butlers. 

As the last of the guests left and Elijah took Mrs. Butler and Rosemary back to the hotel, Scarlett almost turned to Rhett to ask him to stay to supper before she realized she’d never have to ask him to stay again. Rhett would always be there for supper, she belonged to him now. She broke into a wide grin at this thought. Melly and Rhett both caught it. Melly rose and asked Mammy to get Beau so they could go home for supper. 

“Oh, why don’t you stay?” Aunt Pitty cooed. 

As Ashley was opening his mouth to reply Melly cut in, “Oh, thank you Auntie, but we really must be going. It’s been such a wonderful few days, I’m afraid Beau is quite overwhelmed and I’d like him to have a quiet supper at home.” 

Once Beau was downstairs, Rhett, Scarlett and Wade walked the Wilkes into the back yard to cross the hedge. After they had gone and Scarlett had looped her hand into Rhett’s arm Rhett asked, “Why are you grinning, darling? Happy?” 

“Oh, yes, Rhett. I was trying to think of a way to ask you to stay to supper and I realized I didn’t have to. You live here now, and I don’t have to ask to have supper with you. We can have supper every night.” 

Rhett wanted to remind Scarlett that he did not, and would not, live in the Hamilton house but looking at her smiling green eyes glowing up at him he thought better of it and drew his arm around her as they walked into the house behind Wade. 

After supper the Butler family sat together on the porch swing until Wade was mostly asleep against Rhett and Ella was fussy. Rhett stood Wade up and then stood himself drawing Scarlett and Ella with him. 

“Come, son, let’s go to bed.” 

Wade smiled up at Rhett and took his hand while Rhett extended his elbow for Scarlett and the four went into the house and up the stairs. 

Once upstairs, Scarlett placed the crying Ella on the bed in her room and directed Mammy to unlace her quickly while Rhett was in the nursery with Wade.

Scarlett was seated on the rocking chair nursing Ella when Rhett entered the room. Embarrassed, Scarlett started looking around her for something to cover her breast with. 

“Rhett, will you hand me my shawl?” Scarlett finally asked him nervously. 

“No, Scarlett, don’t cover yourself. I want to watch.” Rhett observed Scarlett’s face, neck and chest turn pink. 

“You are beautiful, my love,” Rhett said as drew the vanity bench next to the rocking chair and kissed Scarlett’s forehead before sitting next to her. 

Scarlett’s heart was beating wildly and she could see that her chest was red, but she did as Rhett asked and didn’t cover herself. The only sound in the room was the creak of the rocker and Ella’s soft gurgles. Rhett stared at Ella as she nursed. Scarlett turned an even deeper crimson when Ella unlatched and Scarlett had to turn her to take her other nipple. Rhett took Scarlett’s hand and held it as Scarlett rocked until Ella fell asleep. 

§§§

The next few days passed in a blur of calls and shared meals. Tuesday afternoon Rhett played with the children while Scarlett supervised the packing of their trunks. Scarlett stood watching Mammy and Prissy folding and placing the clothing Rhett had brought into a carpetbag. Rhett’s trunk was still at the National and would be brought to the train with his mother and sister’s luggage. Scarlett hummed to herself. She felt lighter somehow. Perhaps it was being able to take off mourning two years early. Perhaps it was how wonderful it was to wake up in Rhett’s arms with his skin warming hers. 

After supper Tuesday, Wade was cranky and fidgety and Scarlett felt the light happy feeling she’d had for the past few hours evaporating. When it was eight and Scarlett told Wade it was time for bed, Wade refused to go upstairs. Rhett had carried Wade up while Wade whined that he wasn’t a bit tired and didn’t want to go to bed. Scarlett followed behind holding Ella. As she watched Wade’s little fists beating into Rhett’s strong back Scarlett had a flash of fear Rhett would yell at Wade. But when they entered the nursery Rhett sat Wade on his bed and began undressing the wiggling, struggling child. Finally, Rhett grabbed both of Wade’s arms and held him still. When Wade looked up, Rhett told him, “Son, we are taking an early train in the morning and you need your sleep. Now, kiss your mother and change into your nightclothes.” Wade gave up struggling against Rhett and reached his arms out to Scarlett, “g’night, Mama.” 

“Goodnight, darling,” Scarlett awkwardly squeezed Wade around Ella and then leaned to kiss his forehead. 

Scarlett should have seen the nightmare coming, but she’d thought now that Rhett was in the house Wade would somehow know he was safe in his sleep. She was startled awake when Rhett jolted underneath her and tried to gently roll her off of his chest. 

“Wha?” Scarlett started to ask when she heard Wade’s scream, “Daddy! No! Mama!” and she leaped from the bed and flew into the hall without her dressing gown. Rhett was right behind her. Wade was in the hall stumbling toward them. Rhett knelt down and Wade threw himself at his new father. Rhett stood cradling the boy to his chest and then reaching for Scarlett’s arm turned and walked them back into their bedroom. 

After closing their door Rhett nodded at Scarlett to get back into the bed and then sat on the bed with Wade on his lap. 

“What happened, son?” 

“The Yankees got me on the train.” 

Rhett could feel Scarlett shift next to him and he turned and shook his head at her. Then he opened his arm and she curled up next to his side. 

Once Scarlett was curled against him and running her hand down Wade’s back, Rhett softly began to tell Wade that the train would be safe and fun and no Yankees would hurt him, his mother and father would protect him. Scarlett’s mind wandered as Rhett calmed her little boy. She was so lucky. Rhett was so wonderful to her and to her children and if Melly hadn’t told Scarlett how much she, Scarlett, loved Rhett, she might never have known it and never had this happiness. 

When Wade was calm and falling asleep against Rhett’s chest, Rhett shifted the three of them to laying. Scarlett couldn’t lay across Rhett’s chest and listen to his heartbeat as she loved, but she curled herself into his side. After a few moments, Wade sat up and clambered over Rhett. “Ooomph,” Rhett groaned at the child’s knees in his stomach. 

“I want mama,” Wade whispered. Scarlett slid away from Rhett and allowed Wade to lay between her and Rhett. She slid her arm around him and drew him into her side, just as she had been since Frank died and Wade started having nightmares. Rhett turned on his side so he could fall asleep gazing at mother and son curled together.


	6. Wednesday, June 12, 1867

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There are several private railcars built in the 1850s that still exist, including the Moonlight Dome which was built in 1850 and if you live in the US you can still rent for yourself. According to aaprco .com it’s in IL, I assume in Chicago. If you remove the spaces, you can view a poor-quality diagram of the interior at http:// cincinnatirailway.com/ CinciRailway/ moonlight-dome/ The online description of the car today states 4 bedrooms, one with a double bed. The old diagram shows 4 rooms with 2 beds (C & B), one with possibly one twin bed or a sofa (D) and one with chairs (A). The pre-renovation photos in the 1980s show the dome of one of the three had ugly theater row seats, but the diagrams all show tables for 4. For the purposes of our story, there are 4 bedrooms, with D having an upper and lower instead of side by side beds and A having a double bed. The dome has the six tables for 4 configuration shown in the diagram.

Ashley, Melly, Pitty and Uncle Peter were all with the Butler clan to say farewell in the early morning light of Wednesday, June 12, 1867. Scarlett stood in the small crowd, holding Wade’s hand and scanning for Rhett who had left long before the family to be at the station at 6 am to check the car and make sure everything was to his satisfaction. 

“Scarlett, Scarlett darling,” Scarlett turned when her mother-in-law placed a hand on her arm. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mrs. Butler, I was …” Scarlett trailed off embarrassedly. 

“You were just searching for my son? Well, don’t you worry, he’ll be along. He’s rather fastidious that boy, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was checking the foodstuffs even though you will stock the car for your long trip in Charleston.”

A porter approached and asked, “Which are the bags going into the train car, madam?” Scarlett indicated and one porter gathered the valise and carpetbags with their nightclothes and clothes for tomorrow and the children’s things while three others began loading the trunks onto a trolley to take to the luggage car. 

A moment later a squat man with a scruffy grey beard approached the group, “Mrs. Butler?” he looked among the group clearly not knowing who to address, “I am the conductor Mr. Hardwig, Captain Butler awaits you on your car, please allow me to show you the way.” He extended his elbow and Mrs. Butler nodded at Scarlett who stepped forward and took it. Hardwig lead the group down the platform to the very last car and then assisted Scarlett into it. 

Scarlett could hear Rhett’s voice directing, “No, put this on in there, that will be my mother and sister’s room and that will be my son’s room,” once they walked into the car. Her heart beat faster as he came down the hall. “Good morning, Darling,” he said as he kissed Scarlett’s cheek and took her arm. “Thank you, Hardwig,” Rhett nodded, “I’ll give my family a tour and be in touch if we require anything else.” 

“My pleasure, Captain Butler,” Hardwig nodded as has he turned and waited for everyone to board before he stepped out of the car. They were all crowded into an entryway that had a few doors, presumably closets. Rhett began leading them down the narrow hallway. At the first door he nodded, “this is our room, Scarlett.” Scarlett tried to look in the window on the door but the curtain was drawn and she couldn’t see inside. The second door was partially open and Scarlett could see a bed along each wall and a small chair at the foot of the far bed. A porter was placing bags onto a shelf above the bed. Rhett stopped and turned to Wade. “Son, this is your room, would you like to see it?” 

“Yes!” 

Scarlett glared at down at Wade who immediately corrected, “Yes, please.” Scarlett smiled and ran her fingers through his hair telling him, “go on in, then.” Rhett opened the door and let Wade enter and the party moved on down the hall. “Mother,” Rhett turned at the third door, “you and Rosemary will share this room.” The group stepped down a few stairs and Rhett pointed to a fourth door at which he told Scarlett, “Mammy and Prissy will stay in here, Pork and the cook that comes with the car, whose name is Daisy, will sleep in the servant’s quarters on the public part of the train. Then they passed a kitchen where a stocky Negro wearing a grey dress and apron whose with grey hair was pulled into a tight chignon with no head rag was frying bacon and stepped up a few stairs into the lounge. 

“Oh, Rhett!” Scarlett gasped at the sight, “It is so lovely!” The lounge had dark wood paneling and the walls were lined with plush chairs and sofas covered in soft cream cloth. The floor space was large and carpeted so that Wade and Ella could sit and play and the curtains on the long windows were drawn so no one at the station could see in. 

Once the whole group had passed into the lounge area Rhett turned and gestured up more stairs explain, “Above is the dining area and observation deck. There isn’t much of a view in the station, but I’ve stayed in a dome car before and while the train is moving the view is spectacular.” The group trouped up the stairs, joined by Wade who’d tired of looking into all of the staterooms, to enjoy the view and then returned to the lounge to say their goodbyes. Mammy, guided Prissy and Ella to Mammy and Prissy’s room while Uncle Peter followed down the stairs and stood waiting in front of the empty kitchen. Scarlett and Melly sat on one of the comfortable sofas and Ashely, Mrs. Butler, Pitty and Rosemary stood and conversed. Rhett was holding Wade’s hand and explaining how Wade should never, never touch the door at the end of the car even though it was locked as Uncle Henry stood next to Wade and affirmed this wisdom. 

At ten minutes to 7 the first warning bell sounded and Scarlett turned to Melly, “I wish you were coming with us.” 

Melly smiled warmly and squeezed her sister to her, “I know, Darling. I’ll write often, promise me you’ll write.” 

“I promise,” Scarlett felt her eyes welling with inexplicable tears. Scarlett and Melly rose from the sofa and Scarlett began to kiss the assembled crowd goodbye. Ashely narrowed his eyes before kissing Scarlett’s cheek, “Goodbye, Ashley,” Scarlett squeezed his arm, “take good care of Melly and Beau and the mill and,” she lowered her voice, “do write me if you think Mr. Travers is selling lumber out from under me or being dishonest.” 

“I will,” Ashely replied squeezing Scarlett’s fingers into his arm. 

“Thank you,” Scarlett said and Ashley blinked after her as she turned to kiss Pitty’s cheek declaring brightly, “Goodbye, Auntie darling. I don’t know how we will get on without you!” 

Rhett eyed Ashley as Ashley watched Scarlett move from Aunt Pitty to Uncle Henry. Ashley looked somewhat forlorn. Perhaps he realized he’d lost the childish yearning of Scarlett’s misguided admiration. Rhett glanced at Scarlett whose small hands were both resting on Uncle Henry’s arm as they spoke quietly. 

“Come on, now Miss Pitty,” Uncle Peter directed from the stairs, “we gots to git goin’ ‘fore they moves the train.” As Pitty led the exodus, Mrs. Butler and Rosemary followed to see to their carpetbags in their stateroom and give the younger Butlers a moment for a more private goodbye with Scarlett’s family. Scarlett moved back to Melly and embraced her tightly. 

“Oh, my dear sister,” Melly said, “have a lovely time and write me often. I shall miss you so while you are away.” 

“I will, Melly,” Scarlett replied, “I will miss you too, it’s been so long since I was away from you. I just know I’ll miss you terribly.” 

Melly kissed Scarlett’s hair and patted her back, “There, there, Darling. You will have a wonderful time and I will see you in a few months when you are home.” 

“Thank you,” Scarlett whispered. As she released Melly, Scarlett realized everyone had gone but herself, Rhett, Melly and Ashley who waited at the stairs for Melly. Melly stepped forward to take Ashley’s arm and Rhett stepped up to Scarlett’s side and placed his arm around her waist. 

Wade rushed forward crying, “Goodbye, Aunt Melly!” at the top of his lungs. Melly knelt down and drew Wade into her arms. She kissed the top of his head and stroked down his back and told him, “Goodbye, my darling. Be good for your mother and daddy and remember your adventures so you can tell them all to me and Beau when you come home.” 

“I will.” 

Melly kissed Wade again and then released him and stood, turning to retake Ashley’s arm. Wade trotted over and held Rhett’s free hand as shouts of, “All aboard, movin’ out!” filtered into the car and Ashely said, “Come, Dear, we must go.” 

Scarlett followed them down the car and waved as they exited. As she was returning to Rhett and Wade she felt the train begin to move under her feet. 

As Scarlett passed the kitchen the woman softly asked, “Mrs. Butler?” She had the clipped accent of the Yankees and for a brief moment Scarlett worried she was trashy free issue, but as Scarlett nodded the woman continued in her soft kindly voice, “I’m Daisy, ma’am. Captain Butler requested breakfast be served at 7:10. He requested poached eggs, bacon and hotcakes with syrup. I also have strawberries and cream. Is that satisfactory, ma’am?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Scarlett answered. 

“Then you all go on up and I’ll serve shortly.” 

Scarlett nodded and turned back down the hall to ask Mrs. Butler and Rosemary to join them in the observation deck for breakfast. 

Scarlett sat in a middle booth with Wade at her side against the window and Rhett sat across from them. Mrs. Butler and Rosemary sat at the middle table across from them. As he directed everyone to their seats Rhett explained, “at dinner you ladies can sit together and we men will sit together and then the four of us will supper together after Wade has eaten.” 

Daisy and Prissy carried trays of fragrant food and coffee up the stairs as Scarlett and Wade were entranced by watching Atlanta move away from them. 

§§§ 

A few hours later Scarlett sat on one of the lounge sofas, completely alone, reballing the yarn from Ella’s hat. She’d tried to rip off only the ruined parts, but the train was moving so Scarlett struggled to pick up the stitches and had pulled out the whole thing in her frustration and decided to start over. Rhett, Wade, Mrs. Butler and Rosemary were in the dome watching the scenery. Rhett and Wade had not come down since breakfast and Mrs. Butler and Rosemary had gone back and forth between the more comfortable lounge car and the more enticing scenery. Scarlett could hear their voices but she wasn’t paying any attention to what they were saying. Once the enchantment of seeing Atlanta had gone, something about watching battle-scarred Georgia fly past made Scarlett sad and she’d gone to the lounge where she’d been for a while. She could occasionally hear Prissy and Ella from down the hall, but she wasn’t listening to them either. 

Eventually, Mrs. Butler came down and asked Scarlett sweetly, “May I join you, Darling? My arms are tired from holding my hoop above the table.” 

“Of course, Mrs. Butler!” Scarlett exclaimed and Mrs. Butler took the chair next to Scarlett and straightened her embroidery threads. 

Without looking up from her work, Mrs. Butler said, “Now, Scarlett, you must call me mother. You are my daughter now and since your own dear mother is gone, I simply won’t have it any other way.” 

“Oh,” Scarlett began. 

“You wouldn’t want to upset me or be impolite would you, darling?” Mrs. Butler asked with a large warm grin and dark sparkling eyes that reminded her of Rhett.

“No, Mother,” Scarlett smiled warmly back and reached across to squeeze Mrs. Butler’s hand, “I wouldn’t.” 

“Good then,” Mrs. Butler patted Scarlett’s cheek. Both returned to their needlework without another word spoken. 

Later that night, Scarlett sat on the bed of her stateroom dressed in her nightgown and dressing gown and watched Rhett changing into his nightclothes in the small space. 

“Do you think Wade will be all right alone? Perhaps Mammy should sleep in the room with him?” Scarlett asked softly. 

“I think he will be all right. He sleeps alone with Ella in the nursery at home.” Ella was sleeping in her baby carriage which had been wedged into the small water closet in Wade’s room so it wouldn’t roll. 

“Slide over,” Rhett directed as he stood at the edge of the bed. Scarlett drew her legs into the blankets and moved against the wall. Rhett slid in after her. 

“I’m on the wrong side of you,” Scarlett whispered into Rhett’s shoulder as she turned onto her side and curled against him. 

“I want you to be on the inside in case something happens and I have to get up quickly.” 

Scarlett nodded. After a moment’s pause she whispered, “Rhett?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Your mother asked me to call her mother today.” 

“Mmm hmm.”

“Well, do you think that’s all right? If I call her mother?” 

“Of course, Darling. She is your mother now.” 

“I know, but, do you think my mother would think it was proper?” 

“Yes. Scarlett, she’s your husband’s mother and therefore your mother, your mother knew that.” 

“I know,” Scarlett whispered, “but…” 

When she didn’t finish Rhett turned onto his side and drew her into his arms, “Scarlett, do you think Charles would be upset Wade calls me Daddy?” 

“Well, I thought he might, but I spoke with Melly and she thinks Charles would be happy you love his son so well and would want Wade to have a father.” 

“And do you agree.” 

“I do.” 

“Well, then, what do you think is different here? You don’t think your mother would want you to have a mother who loves you and your family?” 

“I guess she might,” Scarlett whispered and buried her face into Rhett’s neck. Rhett held her for a few moments until he could feel the warm weight of her relaxing against him and then he shifted and began to kiss down the column of her throat. 

§§§ 

The Butler clan arrived in Charleston at 9 am on Thursday and had dinner and supper at the Butler house. They had received callers Thursday afternoon and Friday morning Scarlett still felt drained from meeting what felt like all of Charleston. She felt that some of the women stared at her with too frank curiosity and a few with barely concealed jealousy. Some of the older ladies looked down their noses at Scarlett for marrying Rhett despite being perfectly polite to Rosemary and Mrs. Butler. They were returning to their train car at 11 pm on Saturday night to begin their journey to New York and if their entire visit to Charleston was going to be like this, Scarlett felt they should just get back on the train and go now. 

At breakfast, Rhett kissed Scarlett’s cheek warmly and told her he had to go but that Mother would bring her to him at his lawyers at 1 pm. 

Thankfully Scarlett, Rosemary and Mrs. Butler spent the morning in the parlor doing their needlework instead of going visiting. Rosemary reminded Scarlett of Melly and Careen. She seemed perfectly content to be unmarried, she wasn’t angry and bitter like India Wilkes, and she didn’t seem husband crazy like Suellen. She seemed smart and capable in every conversation, but Scarlett felt that underneath her intelligence was a soft heart like Melly and Careen’s. Scarlett often didn’t know what to say to Rosemary, but no matter what she said Rosemary was interested and kind just like Melly. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that, Scarlett?” Rosemary interrupted Scarlett’s musing. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You were smiling at me oddly. Are you well?” 

“Oh, yes,” Scarlett replied unsure how to answer. Finally, she decided she should just tell Rosemary the truth, Rhett always seemed to know when she was lying anyway and it wasn’t worth the risk that this was a family gift. “I was just thinking of how you remind me so of my sister Careen and of Melly. I am sorry, I did not mean to stare.” 

Rosemary smiled warmly, “I’ve never met your sister, your sister Careen that is, but your sister Melanie is wonderfully charming, I take it as a compliment.” 

Scarlett smiled back. 

§§§ 

Scarlett was relieved when it was finally time for her and Mrs. Butler to go and meet Rhett. Other than their evening at the National and when they were alone at night Scarlett was starting to feel like she saw him alone more before they were married, now they were constantly surrounded by people and she missed him. 

Scarlett heard Rhett’s voice as Mrs. Butler brought her into Mr. Tremont’s office, “No, no, that’s all until my charming wife arrives.” 

A secretary dressed a long-sleeved and high-collared dove grey dress that looked like light mourning to Scarlett rose from the desk where she had been copying a page of messy notes into a page of next text and rapped on the frame of the open door, “Mrs. Butler has arrived with Mrs. Butler.” 

Rhett and a tall rail thin man with a bushy brown beard and moustache who must be Rhett’s lawyer Mr. Tremont emerged and greeted the ladies. 

After introductions Mr. Tremont stepped back into his office. Rhett kissed his mother’s cheek he told her, “We’ll be home for supper mother, but when we leave here I’d like to take Scarlett to walk down the battery before we return.” 

“Of course, darling. I’ll have Wade fed and hold supper for you until you arrive.” 

“Thank you.” 

Scarlett smiled at Mrs. Butler, “Yes, thank you, mother.” Then Rhett bowed slightly to his mother and took Scarlett’s arm to lead her into Mr. Tremont’s office. 

Once he had seated Scarlett in one of the large brown leather chairs opposite Mr. Tremont’s desk, Rhett could see the pinching in her eyes that meant that Scarlett was nervous. Rhett seated himself and then reached across and took Scarlett’s hand in his own. Scarlett’s eyes flashed from Rhett’s to Mr. Tremont. Rhett knew the display of affection in front of a strange man made her uncomfortable, but he didn’t let her withdraw her hand. He thought she’d like the comfort more than she felt the embarrassment in a moment. 

“Scarlett, Mr. Tremont is redoing my will and I’d like to account for your property as you’d like.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Mrs. Butler,” Mr. Tremont entered the conversation, “Mr. Butler has explained to me that you came into the marriage with some property and two businesses and in the event of your deaths, Mr. Butler would like the property to be disbursed according to your wishes.” 

“If I die?” 

“Yes, well, if only you die Mr. Butler…” 

Rhett eyed Tremont and cut in, “Darling if you died I would make sure Wade and Ella are cared for and when they come of age have your store and mills and Tara. However if we both were to die, the only way I can ensure the properties go to who you would like is through my will. So, we must discuss how you would like your assets disbursed in the event that happens.” 

“Why?” 

“Darling, you know when we married that I became the owner of everything that is yours, your businesses, Tara, your interest in the Hamilton house.” 

Scarlett shook her head at that, “No, the house half in is a trust and will go to Wade and then to his oldest son or if he doesn’t have a son, his oldest daughter and if he doesn’t have any children it will go to Beau.” 

Tremont’s eyebrows went up, clearly impressed that a lady had an understanding of the workings of a trust. 

Rhett rested his fingertips along Scarlett’s wrist and felt her pulse thudding beneath them. He squeezed her fingers, “Then we don’t need to be concerned with your interest in the Hamilton house, however we must discuss your other assets. Darling, if I am alive I can see to it that your wishes are carried out, and you know I will make sure our children have everything they could possibly want or need. But if I am not, your assets will be disbursed according to my will. Do you understand? That is why we need to put your wishes into my will.” 

Scarlett nodded, “I understand.” 

“Now then,” Tremont took up the meeting again, “Mr. Butler tells me you have a plantation, a store, railroad front property, and two saw mills. Is that correct? Do you have any other properties or businesses?” 

Scarlett looked up at Rhett with wide eyes, “Well, I’m not sure about Tara. My father said he was going to leave it to me, but after he died, my sisters and I have never discussed it. It may be that it is mine, it may be that my sisters and I share it. I don’t know. One of my sisters lives there with her husband and works the farm and I contribute money every month.” 

“I see,” Tremont said as Rhett closed his eyes to stop them from rolling. He should have known she’s still be sending money to that white elephant. 

“Did your father have a will?” Tremont asked.

“I don’t know.” 

“What was the name of his attorney?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Rhett and Tremont nodded at each other and Scarlett furrowed her brows. She knew some communication had passed between the men, but had no idea what it was. 

“Well, for the time being, we will term it your interest in Tara, and I will investigate to determine if a will exists,” Tremont said in a kindly way that put Scarlett’s nerves on edge. 

“Are those all the assets?” 

“Well, I’ve built a saloon on my other property.” 

“I understand. And who would you like to receive that property?” 

“Wade. It was his father’s. And Ella should have the store, it was her father’s.” 

Tremont nodded and as he looked down to write notes, Rhett smiled at Scarlett and squeezed her hand. She smiled half-heartedly back, but it was still a smile. Rhett chuckled to himself that getting down to the business portion of the meeting would calm her. 

Tremont looked up and asked, “And who should receive Tara?” 

Scarlett looked at Rhett, “Well, I want Wade to have it, but …” Rhett smiled at her and Scarlett continued, “Yes, Wade should have it, but can you make it so that Will Benteen, my brother in law, is responsible for Tara until Wade comes of age?” 

Tremont glanced at Rhett and then nodded, “Yes,” to Scarlett. 

“And the mills?” Tremont continued, “I understand there are two mills but one lumber business, is that correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Who would you like to have the mills and lumber business?”

Scarlett looked up at Rhett. “Well, I don’t know, the mills make more money than the store or the saloon, and I think they perhaps should go to Wade, but I can’t leave everything for Wade and nothing for Ella.” 

“You could give them each half interest the way Uncle Henry give Charles and Melly half interest in the Hamilton house,” Rhett suggested. 

“Yes, let’s,” Scarlett agreed. 

“And what about in the event of the deaths of the children?” Tremont asked carefully. 

“What!” Scarlett exclaimed. Rhett held her arm as she attempted to rise from her chair. 

“Shh, darling. He means if the boat sinks, Scarlett and we all perish, whom would you like to have the properties and businesses then.” 

“Melly,” Scarlett said firmly and then bit her lip. 

Rhett looked at her for a minute. “What is it?” 

“I think something should be for Beau, and isn’t there some way… some way to prevent Ashely from … well, from ruining the businesses?” 

“You could direct that they be sold to the highest bidder and the proceeds be given to Melly,” Rhett suggested running his thumb over the back of Scarlett’s hand. 

“Oh, but she’ll just spend all the money on starving soldiers and causes,” Scarlett frowned. “If we did that, Rhett, could Melly get the money like a loan?” 

“A loan?” 

“Yes. Melly would be like the bank and the money could be paid to her in smaller amounts like loan payments so that there’s always money for her to live on.” 

Tremont dropped his pen he was so startled Rhett’s wife thought of this. Of course this sort of trust existed, but how could a lady possibly know that? 

“That’s a fine idea, darling,” Rhett said and nodded at Tremont who again scribbled something onto papers. 

“I think perhaps,” Scarlett started, eyeing Rhett carefully, “perhaps that is what I want for the mills anyway.” 

Tremont nodded at her and crossed something out. As he began writing again Rhett beamed at Scarlett. 

“I owe her so much, Rhett,” Scarlett said quietly. 

Rhett smiled down at his wife and squeezed her fingers. 

“And you want Melly to receive everything, even your interest in Tara,” Rhett asked. He knew Scarlett did not get along with Suellen but he was surprised Scarlett didn’t want Tara to stay in the family. 

Scarlett didn’t answer. 

“Do you want Suellen to receive your share of Tara and Melly to receive everything else in a trust as we’ve discussed?” Rhett tried again. 

“No…” Scarlett said slowly, “I would like little Suzie and any other children Suellen and Will have to equally split my share of Tara. I don’t want it in Suellen’s hands.” 

“I understand,” Rhett said as Tremont stated, “that can be arranged, Mrs. Butler.” 

Later as Rhett and Scarlett were walking down the battery with their fingers clasped and Scarlett’s arm tucked firmly under Rhett’s, Rhett asked, “What do you believe you owe to Melly, Darling?” 

“This happiness, Rhett.” 

“How so?” 

Scarlett looked slightly down so Rhett couldn’t see her eyes, but he could see her cheeks pinking as she started speaking, “The night you proposed she came to see me. I was very upset and I couldn’t understand entirely why. Melly told me that you loved me. I didn’t believe her, I kept thinking that if you loved me you wouldn’t be so mean all the time. But in those next days when I was worried or upset, Melly told me you loved me and she told me that I loved you. She said that she knew I’d loved you all through the war but was too heartbroken about Charlie to marry you then. It made me so angry Rhett, I feel so guilty when she, when she thinks so highly of me. That isn’t why I wouldn’t have married you during the war if you had asked.” 

They walked in silence for a time before Rhett seated them on a bench with a view of the ocean. When Rhett placed his arm around Scarlett she didn’t shake him off or complain they were in public. Scarlett looked into Rhett’s eyes for a brief moment before turning to watch the sea as she continued speaking, “Melly said you’d broken my heart when you left us on the way to Tara and she was worried I wouldn’t be able to forgive you and love you again and she was so happy to see that I was in love with you then. I thought she was wrong, silly and romantic, but that day in the woods when you told me about Elijah and gave me time and freedom, Rhett. That’s when I started to realize she was right. You had broken my heart that day on the road to Tara. I had no idea, Rhett, no idea I was in love with you. Why, without Melly, who knows how long it would have taken for me to realize that I was so upset with you and how you proposed because I loved you so much.” 

Rhett turned and pulled Scarlett to him and kissed her deeply. “Rhett!” Scarlett cried turning her face away, “we are in public!” 

Rhett smiled and kissed her forehead. “All right, my love,” he consoled, “let’s go home then.”


	7. Saturday, June 15, 1867

Scarlett sighed with relief when she, the children, Mammy, Prissy and Pork boarded their train car at 11:45 pm Saturday night. Rhett had left the Butler house on the Battery immediately after they’d had an early supper with Wade, Scarlett’s aunts Paulene and Eulalie, Mrs. Butler, and Rosemary to check the foodstuffs and whatever else he was worried about. Scarlett honestly wasn’t sure she’d been so angry that morning when he had informed her he was leaving early to go to the train and she’d spend the last several hours in Charleston alone that she hadn’t bothered to listen to what he was saying. They’d had their first real fight and Scarlett had hurled her hairbrush at him. Rhett had coldly informed her they could dine early if she wanted them to have supper together but that the latest he was leaving the house was 7 pm before he swept from the room slamming the door. 

When Scarlett descended for breakfast a short time later after wiping her face clear of the tear tracks she could tell Mrs. Butler had heard their heated words and raised voices. Scarlett’s belly roiled with shame. What would her mother-in-law think? Would she still consider herself Scarlett’s mother after she heard Scarlett screaming at her son? Over these few days Scarlett had come to adore Mrs. Butler and mother had started to roll off of Scarlett’s tongue more easily. Mrs. Butler reminded Scarlett of a more refined Beatrice Tarleton. She seemed full of high spirits and jovial, but still ladylike. It was a mix Scarlett had never seen before and she found it fascinating and yearned to be more like Mrs. Butler. She wanted to blend her own high spirits and Melly’s grace and as Scarlett watched Mrs. Butler deftly deal gracefully with guests and servants and laugh and joke with Rhett and Scarlett and Rosemary Scarlett began to believe it was possible. 

“Scarlett? Scarlett, darling?” Mrs. Butler’s voice floated into Scarlett’s consciousness.

“Scarlett?” Rhett’s tone wasn’t sharp, but it still sounded hard to Scarlett’s ears, “is that what you would like?”

“I’m sorry,” Scarlett replied, “I… I’m sorry, I was woolgathering.” 

“Obviously,” Rhett stated. 

Mrs. Butler shot Rhett a look and then turned back to Scarlett, “Dear, would you like us all to dine together at five? I need to send notes to your aunts if you do.” 

Scarlett looked at Rhett. He had his blank inscrutable face on and Scarlett had no idea what he wanted. Did he want them to all dine together or did he want to be free to leave earlier and have Scarlett dine alone with their families? Scarlett stared into his eyes but couldn’t read anything there. Finally, she turned away from Rhett and looked at his mother. 

“Yes, mother. I would like Rhett to dine with us all on our last night here. Is it too much trouble?” 

“Oh, no, darling. Let me go make arrangements. Excuse me.” 

Mrs. Butler rose and left the table. Rhett and Scarlett were alone and Scarlett contemplated leaving as well, but she hadn’t eaten while she was staring off into space thinking so she looked down and began to eat her eggs studiously avoiding Rhett’s gaze. 

“Scarlett…”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare!” Scarlett whispered vehemently, “I don’t care what you want if you are going to shut yourself off that way. Don’t! I’ve asked you before not to do that, not to make your face blank. But you do it anyway you cad!” Scarlett rose and threw down her napkin and rushed from the room. 

Moments after she’d entered their room and seated herself at the vanity breathing hard Rhett came in. Scarlett glared at him through the mirror. Rhett ignored her glare and walked up behind her putting his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. 

“Don’t…” Scarlett started but stopped speaking when Rhett said, “I’m sorry.” 

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Rhett in the mirror. Rhett laughed. 

“Rhett!” Scarlett screeched starting to turn to break free of his arms. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Rhett said squeezing her tightly to him, “I’m not laughing at you. The blank face is an old habit, Scarlett. I’ll try not to do it anymore.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Rhett kissed her temple. 

Scarlett turned as far as she could in Rhett’s arms and awkwardly put her arms around him. 

“Why do you do it?”

Rhett sighed and then pulled Scarlett up to standing. He seated himself on the bench and pulled her onto his lap. “Scarlett,” he began cautiously, “I think you know that I’ve lead a somewhat different life. In that life it was necessary for me to protect my thoughts from people. I made a lot of money playing cards and so I learned to make my face unreadable. I started doing it to you to keep you from knowing I was in love with you.”

“Whatever for?” Scarlett asked indignantly.

Rhett burst out laughing and for once Scarlett wasn’t offended.

“Why, Rhett?” she asked again. 

“Scarlett, what would you have done if I’d asked you to marry me during the war?” 

Scarlett’s eyebrows drew together, “What does that have to do…”

“Everything,” Rhett cut her off, “answer me.” 

“Well, Rhett, I would…” Scarlett trailed off realizing that Rhett knew she would have turned him down and laughed and held it over his head. 

Rhett raised his eyebrows urging Scarlett on when she failed to resume speaking after a few moments. 

“I would have said no and laughed at you,” Scarlett answered in a rush staring somewhere over Rhett’s shoulder. “So you hid your feelings from me so I couldn’t?” 

“Yes.” 

Scarlett’s eyes filled with tears as Rhett continued, “You can be very cruel, Scarlett.” Rhett kissed Scarlett’s cheek tenderly, “You fiercely protect the people you love, but I’ve seen you be heartless and disregarding of people you dislike or care nothing for. I couldn’t let you know how I felt until I was one of the people you loved, Scarlett.” 

Scarlett sniffed, “You think so little of me, and what’s worse is you were right!” She buried her face in Rhett’s shoulder. 

“Shhhh, shhhh, no, darling. That isn’t true. I’ve never thought so little of you. All that time I knew you were staying for Melly. And I knew you’d love me that way once you knew you loved me.” 

“Did you know I was in love with you back then?” 

“No. I hoped, but I wasn’t sure.” 

“And that’s why you were so mean to me?” 

“When was I ever mean to you?” 

“Rhett! Please!” Scarlett exclaimed sitting up and they both burst into laughter. 

Rhett kissed Scarlett and she felt desire pool into her belly. Scarlett ran her fingers into Rhett’s hair as he stood and carried her to the bed. 

Later, when their entwined bodies were cooling Scarlett asked, “When did you know?” 

“Hmmm?” Rhett asked tracing his fingers up and down the thigh Scarlett had slung over him. 

“When did you know I loved you?”

“When we used to meet in the woods. I had more and more hope all that time, but the day you let Hugh Elsing see us, that was the day I knew you loved me.” 

“But, Rhett!” Scarlett sat up and reached behind her for the sheet, “You had already asked me to marry you before that! Why? Why did you ask me if you weren’t sure that I loved you?”

Rhett pulled her back down and kissed her tenderly, “I already told you. I had hope.” 

“And that was enough?”

“I knew I could make you realize it once we were married.” 

Scarlett drew away again and pulled the sheet up to cover her nakedness. “How?”

“Like this?” 

“With relations?” Scarlett scoffed. “Rhett, you know I didn’t like relations before, that’s just…” 

But Rhett cut her off laughing, “Oh, but you like them now, do you?”

Rhett watched the blush bloom across Scarlett’s face, neck and chest. Instead of answering Scarlett sputtered, “I think your plan was ridiculous. I would never have realized…” 

“Not just with relations, Scarlett. I think even if you hadn’t realized it yet, once we were married and able to talk freely and be alone, and yes relations were part of it, but I think the togetherness of marriage would have helped you see reason.” 

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Rhett and then turned and got out of bed. She slipped into her shimmy and bent and gathered her corset from the floor then asked Rhett, “will you lace me?” 

“Scarlett,” Rhett said sharply as he sat up. 

“I don’t think it would have worked Rhett.” 

“No? Pray tell why not?” 

Scarlett took a deep breath, “because if I’d married you Melly never would have told me I loved you, she’d have thought I already knew that and you would have kept being mean and making your face blank and I would have…I would have felt lost and never understood what you were hiding from me.” 

Then Scarlett handed Rhett her corset and turned around. Rhett stood and remained naked while he laced her. Scarlett kept her eyes lowered as she gathered the rest of her clothing and began to redress. Rhett’s comfort with his nakedness and hers made Scarlett very uncomfortable. 

Thankfully for Scarlett she and Rhett hadn’t had another moment alone together for the rest of the day. She felt somewhat awkward and irritated with Rhett still but she also couldn’t wait for it to be time for her to fall asleep in his arms with his chest slowly rising and falling beneath her cheek. Their conversation had made her uncomfortable and she couldn’t explain to herself why. But between visits from Rhett’s brother and Rosemary and Scarlett’s aunts and several other Charlestonians that afternoon and their early family supper, Scarlett hadn’t had a moment to think about it. She was grateful to finally be on the train with just Rhett and the children and the servants. Now she would finally, finally have time completely alone with Rhett. 

For the three day trip to New York Scarlett and Rhett and the children took their same compartments, but Scarlett put Mammy and Pork into the third compartment and Prissy and Daisy, the cook that came with the car, would stay in the fourth compartment that way all of the servants were in the car and available at all times. Rhett had raised his eyebrows when Scarlett told him this plan but said nothing. 

§§§ 

In Scarlett’s mind being stuck in a train car with Rhett for three days was the best thing that ever happened to her. They spent long evenings in their bed talking. Rhett told Scarlett about his blockading adventures and his time in California, Cuba, and South America. Scarlett told Rhett about growing up on Tara and her plans for the mill and the store. Scarlett realized she was coming to really know her husband and see him differently in those days. She loved how he talked to Wade at breakfast and dinner and while they all sat in the lounge car. Rhett would cradle Ella to him and rock her to sleep or bounce her up and down until she squealed with laughter. Rhett often sat on the floor of the lounge area and played with the children while Scarlett either watched or knit or mended. 

By the time they disembarked in New York on Wednesday, June 19th Scarlett couldn’t imagine her life without Rhett and couldn’t understand why she hadn’t realized how wonderful he was and married him during the war. 

Rhett had all of their trunks sent directly to the docks for their departure the next day. They took carpet bags with nightclothes and clothing for the next day with to the hotel. When they arrived there was a telegram waiting for Scarlett from Mr. Travers. 

Rhett had hired Jerry Travers to run Scarlett’s lumber business while they were abroad. Before the wedding Rhett had told Scarlett he thought she should fire Johnnie Gallegher. 

“Why?” 

“Because you will be worried he’s stealing from you the entire time we are gone.” 

Scarlett nodded, “That is true, I worry about that even when I am here to watch him. All right, Rhett. I’ll fire him tomorrow and have Hugh run his mill. But I still need someone to run the lumber business while we are away. Ashley and Hugh can’t do it. I’ll be bankrupt before we even sail.” 

Rhett laughed, “My attorney has recommended a man, Jerry Travers. I’ll hire him and if you like him enough perhaps he can stay on once we return.” 

Scarlett narrowed her eyes, “I thought you said you didn’t mind my working? That you’d even drive me yourself.” 

“I don’t mind, Scarlett and I will, but I do think you work too much and too hard. You need someone to share the burden and perhaps Travers is that person.” 

Travers was from Virginia and had lost an eye in the war, but he reminded Scarlett so much of Will Benteen she’d instantly liked him. Rhett had hired a man named Leeland Dale, a Texan, to run the store. 

Travers was telegramming to inform Scarlett he’d secured the business a new client who was building a hotel farther out on the edge of town and asking if he could shift the milling loads around between the mills. Scarlett was thrilled and telegrammed back consenting. 

As they left the station for their hotel, Wade turned his face up and asked, “Daddy? Can we see the bridge from the postcard?” 

“We will see it when we return. We can spend a few days in New York when we come back.” 

“But why can’t we see it now?” Wade asked with a whine creeping into his voice. 

Rhett looked at Scarlett who smiled and nodded. Rhett and Wade could go see a bridge, Wade had been stuck in the train car for days and was about to be stuck on a ship for even longer. Scarlett also thought she might like some quiet time alone in the hotel room. 

“Well, son. As a reward for how well you behaved on the train, and as a reminder you will need to behave just as well on the ship, you and I will go see the bridge while your mother and sister go to the hotel.” 

“Yay! Thank you, Daddy!” Wade cried. 

“Kiss your mother goodbye,” Rhett intoned. 

Scarlett leaned down and kissed Wade’s cheek saying, “be good darling.” 

Rhett kissed Scarlett’s cheek and said, “we’ll be back for supper, why don’t the three of us dine at the hotel restaurant.” 

“Oh, that will be lovely, Rhett,” Scarlett squeezed the hand that rested on his arm. 

Then Rhett reached out and took Wade’s hand and Scarlett watched them walk away smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett’s head lolled forward as Rhett undid the buttons down her back. She’d come to love when he undressed her instead of Prissy or Mammy. She loved the way he ran his hands all over her as the layers between her skin and his were removed. 

Once Rhett had unlaced her and tossed her corset over a chair with her dress and petticoats he turned her to face him. After a moment of silence, Scarlett asked, “Rhett?” 

“Undress me.” 

“What?” 

“Undress me. You like it when I undress you don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Scarlett looked down as she answered. Now that they’d been married for several weeks she found it much easier to answer his direct questions, but she still struggled to meet his eyes when her answers made her feel nervous or vulnerable. 

Rhett leaned forward and kissed Scarlett’s jaw just below her ear, “So I would like for you to undress me.” 

Scarlett responded by reaching out and removing the stick pin from Rhett’s cravat. She walked to the vanity and placed it into her hairpin dish and returned to loosen Rhett’s cravat and pull it out from around his neck. Once it was in her hands she looked down at it confusedly. Rhett smiled and took the cravat from her hands and draped it over her petticoats on the chair back. 

Scarlett undid the buttons on his vest and then his collar and shirt. Biting her lower lip Scarlett looked up through her lashes at Rhett and then slowly slid her fingers under his shirt and up to his shoulders then down his arms. Scarlett felt her belly tremble in anticipation as her fingers stroked down his warm skin. Rhett shuddered when she leaned forward to kiss the skin below the hollow of his throat. 

Once his arms were free of his sleeves, Rhett pulled the ends of his shirt out of his pants where Scarlett had left them tucked in, and tossed his shirt and vest onto the growing pile of clothes on the chair. 

Scarlett stepped slightly away. Rhett’s chest was bare and Scarlett knew she needed to remove Rhett’s pants and drawers but for some reason she was afraid to just reach out and touch him there. 

Rhett reached out for one of her hands and drew it to his waistband. 

“Undo the buttons, Scarlett,” he directed. 

Scarlett did with trembling fingers. She could feel the heat of him as the backs of her fingers brushed his manhood. When the buttons were undone Scarlett quickly shoved Rhett’s pants off his hips, eager to be done undressing him. 

Rhett chuckled and sat on the bed to remove his shoes. He slid his pants off, tossed them away and then stood dressed in nothing but his tented drawers. They stood facing each other for a moment as Rhett waited to see what Scarlett would do. When she did nothing he stepped forward and lifted her chemise over her head, then briefly sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while he pushed down her pantalets. 

Scarlett stood before him naked and flushed. Rhett could smell her arousal, but she still didn’t move. He looked down to his drawers and back at Scarlett. She didn’t move. 

“Are you enjoying London, Scarlett?” Rhett asked and Scarlett laughed. When he looked back down to his drawers again she stepped forward and placed her hands on his hips. Scarlett rested her forehead against his chest then began to push down. 

Scarlett made a choked sound when his manhood sprang up from his drawers and Rhett chuckled. 

Rhett clasped Scarlett’s hand and then laid on the bed on his back. Scarlett sat next to him and he pulled her down to lay against him. 

“Have you ever really seen your husbands, Scarlett?” Rhett whispered into her hair. 

Scarlett shook her head no. 

“Touch me.” 

Scarlett extended her hand towards him, but it came to rest on his hip inches short of where he wanted it. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Scarlett felt her face flame as she whispered in the dark. 

Rhett picked up her hand and placed it on his manhood. He wrapped her fingers around it and then rested his hand on top of hers. Rhett’s fingers were forcing Scarlett’s to squeeze him. 

“Does it hurt?” Scarlett asked softly. His member felt hot and harder that Scarlett somehow thought it would. 

“No,” Rhett whispered into her hair as he began to move their hands up and down himself. “Stroke like this. It feels wonderful.” Then he lifted his hand away. 

Scarlett paused, with her fingers still wrapped around him. 

“Go on, stroke me, Scarlett.” 

Scarlett couldn’t decipher what the edge in Rhett’s voice was but she resumed drawing her hand up and down his manhood. It felt so soft, and the skin moved more than she thought it should, almost like the skin wasn’t attached correctly. Scarlett squeezed tighter, worried about hurting him still but when Rhett groaned and lifted his hips into her hand she smiled. This must feel for him like when he rubbed that part of her that tingled in a circle. 

Almost as if reading her mind, Rhett reached between her legs and began to rub the spot she’d come to think of as his in circles. When his fingers dipped lower to spread the moisture there Scarlett shuddered. 

“Faster,” Rhett whispered into Scarlett’s ear and she increased the pace of her stroking and raised her eyebrows in question. 

“Yeeees,” Rhett groaned. 

Rhett pulled Scarlett’s leg over his hip and then guided himself inside her. Scarlett’s hand dangled trapped between them until he began to slowly pull himself out of her. Scarlett threw her arm over Rhett and he thrust himself back home groaning. 

Rhett teased Scarlett with long slow strokes and slow swipes of his fingers against her most sensitive spot. 

Scarlett looked up at Rhett and he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. Rhett hadn’t been sure if this new position would be too much after the first time he’d asked her to undress him and touch him, but there was no tension in her eyes or face. Overcome with affection for this woman who had never liked relations but willingly gave him her body and her heart he leaned down and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. When she pulled her face away and gasped into his ear, Rhett whispered, “I love you, Scarlett.” 

Before she had a chance to reply he was kissing her again. He rolled them onto Scarlett’s back then drew their arms up over Scarlett’s head. Holding their four hands together above her head Rhett thrust wildly until he felt himself spill inside her. 

When Rhett stilled and relaxed his hands Scarlett withdrew her hands and put her arms around him. She lifted her head and drew his earlobe into her mouth. Then, releasing it she whispered, “I love you too, Rhett.”   



	9. Wednesday, July 24, 1867

Scarlett became ill on the ferry from London to Calais. When she began to vomit Rhett made her take off her stays. Scarlett was bitterly resentful. The trip was only a few hours and she insisted she would be fine. There was no drawing room on the ferry, but Rhett made Mammy find a closet or water closet in which they could remove Scarlett’s corset. 

Rhett stood at the rail holding Wade who was pointing out over the water when Scarlett and Mammy returned from the seating area. Scarlett was fuming. Mammy had had to let out a seam so she could button Scarlett’s dress without her corset and now Scarlett was wrapped in a shawl to cover the opening. 

Rhett turned and eyed Scarlett when he noticed Scarlett and Mammy reappear. Scarlett determinedly looked away from him. He could see the rage glinting in her eyes from across the room. Prissy had wisely taken Ella and retreated to a corner with dozens of people between her and Scarlett. Rhett glanced around but didn’t see Pork. 

Rhett sighed, he loved his wife but she could be so childish sometimes. She was obviously ill, not seasick, the crossing was smooth enough. They’d had rougher seas over the Atlantic and she hadn’t been sick once. Scarlett, of course, insisted she was not ill, but seasick. As Rhett was about to set Wade down and send him to Prissy so he could go and comfort Scarlett he saw her leap from her seat and rush to the rail where she promptly began retching. 

“Mama!” Wade cried reaching out for her. 

“Shhh, son. Go to Mammy and ask her to get your mother some water,” Rhett directed as he put Wade down. 

“Mama?” Wade clutched at her skirts while Scarlett continued to dry heave over the railing. 

“Wade. Go to Mammy. Your mother isn’t feeling well and water will help her. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Wade glanced up at his step-father before walking over to Mammy. 

“Scarlett?” Rhett ran his hand down her back. 

Scarlett shuddered but didn’t say anything. 

“Are you finished? Let’s get you sitting down.” 

Scarlett nodded and reached her arm back. Rhett took her hand and lead her to the nearest seat where an elderly gentleman stood and moved away. As Rhett was lowering Scarlett into the chair she shoved his arm away. Rhett realized what she wanted a second too late. Because his body blocked her path, Scarlett didn’t make it to the rail before vomiting liquid onto the floor. Rhett reached around her and stopped her from falling to her knees. Almost everyone nearby elected to leave their seats and the smell of vomit to stand along the rails elsewhere.

“I’m sorry,” Scarlett choked out. 

“Shhhh,” Rhett soothed turning to glare at Prissy. Mammy had wisely taken Wade with her Rhett surmised as he didn’t see either of them. “Let’s stand at the rail, perhaps the air on your face will help you feel less sick,” Rhett said as he half carried Scarlett to the railing. 

When Prissy stepped up with Ella she timidly asked, “Captain Butler?” 

“Get something or someone to clean that up,” Rhett ordered without even turning to look at Prissy. 

Rhett stood behind Scarlett holding her body between his and the railing, for the rest of the trip to Calais. 

§§§ 

The train from Calais to Paris took eight hours. Rhett had thankfully had the foresight to hire a private car, so he had Pork make one of the bunks up so Scarlett was able to lay down. She’d been sick one more time in the depot and then once soon after the train had started moving. An hour into their journey Rhett crouched next to where she lay and running his hand down her back felt her bare skin. 

“Mammy had to rip a seam out so I could wear it without my corset,” Scarlett answered his unasked question her eyebrows drawing together as she spoke. 

“Why don’t you change into a nightgown and dressing gown for the trip. It will be late by the time we arrive in Paris anyway.” 

“No, Rhett, I’m not going to arrive in the Paris station in my dressing gown,” Scarlett scowled. 

“I wasn’t asking,” Rhett answered, “get up and change. You can put a dress on, without a corset, when we arrive.” 

Scarlett didn’t move and didn’t answer. 

“Scarlett,” Rhett warned, “I will change you myself right now.” 

Scarlett knew he would. So she allowed him to help her sit up and waited as Rhett retrieved Mammy to change her and brush out her hair. 

Scarlett barely spoke the rest of the journey. Wade and Rhett had supper without her. Rhett could see that she was dozing when it was time to put Ella to bed so he had Prissy feed Ella a bottle instead of waking Scarlett. 

Wade fell asleep on Rhett’s lap as Rhett read him a story from one of the many children’s books they’d gotten in London. 

After laying Wade down, Rhett checked on Scarlett. She was awake, pale and glassy eyed. Reaching out a hand to him, Scarlett whispered, “I feel terrible.” 

“I know, darling,” Rhett answered kissing her forehead. She didn’t feel hot and she was pale, not pink. 

“Will you sit with me?” Scarlett’s voice interrupted Rhett’s thoughts. 

“There’s no room, darling, but I’ll be right across from you.” This car didn’t have a double bed and Rhett didn’t plan on sleeping anyway. They’d arrive shortly after 10:00 pm and Rhett planned to wait to sleep at the hotel. 

“Please?” 

“Have you been sick again?” Rhett asked as he lifted Scarlett up and slid it to sit up against the wall with his legs straddling Scarlett. 

“Not since shortly after we got on the train,” Scarlett answered as Rhett brought her to lay back against his chest.

Rhett kissed Scarlett’s temple and listened to her breathing as she fell asleep. Vomiting twice more in the hour after getting of the ship could be seasickness Rhett thought. But the channel hadn’t been that choppy and no one else had been sick. Scarlett didn’t feel overly warm, so Rhett didn’t think she had a fever, but he still worried as sleep made her limp in his arms. 

Rhett must have dozed off because a knock followed by Pork’s soft, “We’s here, suh,” startled him. 

Rhett roused Scarlett by kissing down the side of her face and column of her throat until she jerked awake with a groan. 

“Are you going to be sick?” Rhett asked. 

“No,” Scarlett answered. Then she sat upright and reached for the bowl on the floor. When she finished emptying the small amount of liquid in her stomach, Rhett smoothed his hand down her back. 

“I’ll send Mammy in with water and then have Pork take you to the carriage.” 

“I can’t go out like this,” Scarlett whined sounding so much like Wade that Rhett had to stifle a laugh. 

“Scarlett, it’s 10:30 pm and you are ill. No one will see you. Pork will get the carriage and then take you directly to it. We will go directly to the hotel.” 

Rhett’s voice was stern and Scarlett was angry, but knew she was too weak to win an argument about it. 

Rhett was standing on the platform supervising the moving of their trunks when Pork stepped up to him, “Miss Scarlett, she asleep, suh. I can’t wake her and Mammy and Prissy’s at the carriage with the chillin’s.” 

“I’ll wake her, Pork. You stay to make sure they take all the trunks off of the car and then go with them to the hotel. I’ll make sure the staff knows where to let you up.” 

“Yessuh,” Pork nodded. 

Rhett stepped back onto the car. Scarlett was asleep, propped half against the wall with her slippers on the floor nearby. Rhett grabbed the slippers and then leaned down and lifted his wife into his arms. 

“Rhett?” she asked softly. 

“Shhh, I’m going to take you to the carriage. I’ll have the hotel call for a doctor to come see you.” 

“No, I’m just tired. I don’t need a doctor.” 

Rhett didn’t answer. She was seeing a doctor. His Scarlett, his fiery, willful, proud Scarlett was letting him carry her through a train depo in her dressing gown without a fight. Something was wrong. 

§§§ 

Scarlett blinked confusedly when she woke up in a soft bed in a brightly lit room the next day. She remembered being on the train with Rhett, but they weren’t on a train and Rhett wasn’t here. 

“Rhett!” Scarlett called sitting up slowly. She scanned the room, she was alone in a large white bedroom with three doors along one wall, a long row of windows along the opposite wall and a set of double doors in front of her. She stood thinking Rhett would be behind the double doors. 

As she stood, nausea overwhelmed her. She raced to the row of three doors and threw open the nearest one. As the door slammed into the wall she saw it was a dressing room. She threw open the middle door and launched herself towards the toilet. 

“Scarlett?!” 

Scarlett could hear Rhett’s voice approaching, but couldn’t answer through the bile exiting her body painfully. 

She was finishing emptying her stomach when Rhett stepped into the bathroom. 

“Oh, darling,” Rhett said and as he leaned over Scarlett to flush the toilet Scarlett heard a strange voice say, “Wait. Wait. Oh, no blood, zat’s good.” 

Scarlett turned, horrified, why was a stranger in her bathroom as she laid on the floor in nothing but a nightgown. 

“Darling,” Rhett said his voice a mixture of care and warning, “This is doctor Bergerac. I’ve asked him to come look at you.” 

Scarlett nodded, turning wide eyes onto the doctor. 

“Well, well, why don’t we get you into ze bed and then I will examine you,” the doctor suggested stepping out of the bathroom. His accent was slight, some of his words sounded British while some clearly French. 

Rhett reached down and pulled Scarlett up. 

“Wait,” Scarlett said as Rhett tried to lead her back to bed. She leaned over the wash basin and rinsed her mouth. Then she looked around until she saw Rhett’s toiletry kit. She took out his toothbrush and dipped it into the powder and brushed her teeth. Rinsing again, she spit a final time into the sink and smiled at Rhett who raised an eyebrow at her use of his toothbrush. Then he led her into the bedroom and back into the bed. The doctor was gone. 

Once Scarlett was settled, Rhett stepped to the double doors and said something Scarlett couldn’t hear. When Rhett turned back into the room, the doctor was behind him. 

The doctor walked over to the bedside and put his hand on Scarlett’s forehead, then the back of her neck. Then he put his wrist around her fingers and stared at his watch for a while. Laying her hand back on the bed he asked, “When did you first get sick?” 

“Oh the boat from London.” 

“Yesterday?” 

Scarlett nodded.

“And you felt fine before that?” 

Scarlett nodded again. 

“Did you eat strange foods zat morning?” 

Scarlett shook her head. 

“Ze day before?”

“No,” Scarlett answered slowly, “Nothing I hadn’t eaten before while we were in London.” 

The doctor nodded and began pressing his fingers into Scarlett’s throat. Scarlett gagged and made a face. Rhett bit his lip so as not to laugh. Most of the time Rhett thought Wade must be a miniature of Charles Hamilton because he looked so little like Scarlett, but in the last six weeks he’d seen how much his expressions were exactly his mother’s. 

The doctor pushed his fingers into Scarlett’s abdomen and she screwed up her face. Rhett couldn’t tell if the exam hurt her or if she was embarrassed. 

The doctor pressed low into her belly, tilted his head to the side and then pushed again, hard. Scarlett gasped and Rhett stepped forward. 

“When was your last womanly flow?” Bergerac asked. 

Scarlett flushed and looked away from the men. 

“Mrs. Butler?” The doctor asked. 

“The last week of May,” Scarlett answered her eyes avoiding Rhett’s. 

The doctor nodded and smiled down at her. 

“Am I…” Scarlett’s voice trailed off. Rhett watched as her blush deepened and she turned her face away from the men. 

“I believe so, Mrs. Butler. Congratulations. Now, I want you to eat something. Good food will help settle your stomach. And drink ze mint tea.” 

Scarlett nodded and whispered, “thank you,” without turning her head. 

Bergerac turned and shook Rhett’s hand, “Congratulations Monsieur Butler.” 

“Thank you, doctor,” Rhett said as he turned and lead the doctor from the room. 

Once Rhett had paid the doctor and shown him out Wade flung himself onto Rhett’s leg in the sitting room. 

“Can I see mother?” 

“Not, yet. She needs a little more rest and to eat some dinner. Then you can see her.” 

Wade hid his face in Rhett’s pant leg and didn’t answer.

“Son,” Rhett stroked his fingers through Wade’s hair, “your mother is just fine. She will be well soon and you can see her in a little while.” 

Rhett stood and stroked Wade’s hair for another few moments before sending him off to be minded by Prissy and finding Mammy to bring Scarlett a tray. The whole time Scarlett’s voice telling Rhett she didn’t want a baby every year rang through his head. Ella was only 9 months old. 

§§§ 

When Rhett reentered their bedroom Scarlett was curled on her side, facing the middle of the bed. Rhett could see that one hand rested on her belly and the other was under her head. Tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Scarlett?” Rhett asked softly as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed at her back. “Are you alright, my dear?” 

Scarlett rolled over and buried her face in Rhett’s hip. Rhett ran his fingers over her head and into her braid, and Scarlett began to cry in earnest. 

“What is it, honey?” Rhett asked. 

Scarlett sat up and Rhett drew her into his arms, then scooted back to lean against the headboard.

“Scarlett?” he tried again when she still didn’t answer. 

Scarlett stopped crying and they sat in silence for a time. Scarlett didn’t notice the tension in the arm around her or the way Rhett was clenching his jaw. Rhett tried to slow his beating heart. He’d decided to wait her out. He couldn’t ask if she didn’t want the baby. If she told him she didn’t want his baby, he would never forgive her. 

“Rhett?” Scarlett whispered after a pause that felt like an eternity to Rhett. 

“What is it?” Rhett answered just as Mammy entered with a tray covered in eggs and croissants and coffee. 

Mammy put the tray on the bedside table next to Rhett and left. 

“Come on, Scarlett,” Rhett sighed, “you heard the doctor, it’s time to eat.” 

Scarlett looked across at the food, she was hungry but she didn’t want to let go of Rhett to sit up and eat. 

“Not yet,” Scarlett said squeezing Rhett, “I want you to hold me for a while.” 

Rhett squeezed Scarlett to him. She loved him, he knew she did. He’d have to let her tell him why she didn’t want to have babies, even his, in her own time. They sat for a few more minutes before Rhett released her. 

“Come now. You need to eat before it gets cold.” 

Scarlett nodded, “Sit with me?” 

“Of course, darling. Then if you are up to it after you eat, Wade would like to see you.” 

“I would like that,” Scarlett answered before shoving a giant bite of croissant into her mouth. 

As Scarlett ate Rhett told her about their hotel and the surrounding area and the places he wanted to take her in Paris. 

The Grand Hotel du Louvre had just opened in 1855 and Rhett had been a regular visitor since then. The management knew who Monsieur Capitan Butler was and wanted to keep him happy. That was the only reason he’d been able to book their best suite for six weeks during the Exposition Universelle. 

The Exposition was taking place across the Seine at the Champ de Mars. The Grand Hotel sat on the Place du Palais-Royal at the intersection of Rue Saint-Honore and directly across from the Jardin des Tuileries and the Louvre Museum. Rhett thought Scarlett would love the garden, especially the playground for Wade, but doubted she’d like the museum much. 

The Exposition was enormous, and had begun construction during the war. There were over 50,000 exhibitors from all over the world. Rhett was very much looking forward to exploring all of the exhibits and seeing the new arts and inventions. There would be exhibits from places like Japan, where Rhett had never been. He knew Wade would love it. For as much as Scarlett was uneducated and uncultured, Rhett knew she was curious and intelligent and Rhett hoped she would love the Exposition. 

After Scarlett had eaten, Rhett called for Wade who came in and climbed up onto his mother. Rhett watched as Scarlett held Wade’s knees away from her belly as he twisted to settle onto her lap. 

“Are you feeling better, Mama?” Wade asked stroking her arm. 

Scarlett looked at his little hand and smiled. He was mimicking how Rhett ran his hand down their arms and backs to comfort them. Scarlett knew she’d learned that gesture from Rhett too.

Scarlett smiled and pulled her son close, “I am, darling. Have you been good?” 

“Oh, yes mother,” Wade answered seriously. 

“Good,” Scarlett said, “Your daddy wants to take us to see a beautiful garden this afternoon. How would you like that?”

“Oh! A lot!” Wade cried wriggling. 

Scarlett held him still. “Please don’t jostle me, darling,” she said softly. 

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Wade said, stilling instantly. 

Scarlett kissed his head, “Have you had breakfast?” 

“Breakfast!” Wade burst out laughing. 

“It’s almost 1:30, darling,” Rhett offered. We’ve all had breakfast and dinner while you were sleeping. 

“Oh,” Scarlett said softly drawing her eyebrows together. 

“Come along, son,” Rhett said lifting Wade from Scarlett’s lap, “go tell Mammy to come help your mother get dressed and play with Prissy and Ella until I come get you.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Wade said and scampered from the room. 

Scarlett held her hand out for Rhett’s. He laced their fingers together and tried to contemplate how to ask her what he so desperately wanted to know when Mammy lumbered in. 

Rhett squeezed Scarlett’s fingers and kissed her forehead before leaving the room with a stern, “Do not lace her tightly, Mammy.” 

Mammy looked from Rhett to Scarlett and her face broke out into a wide grin. 

§§§ 

Rhett strolled slowly through the Jardin des Tuileries with Scarlett on his arm and watched as Prissy chased Wade up ahead. 

“Rhett,” Scarlett breathed softly, “this, this is lovely. When you said a garden, I had no idea. Why, it takes my breath away.” 

Rhett smiled and said, “If you are up to it there is a playground at the far end Wade might like. If you are not, we will walk there with Wade another day. We have weeks to explore Paris.” 

Scarlett nodded, but said nothing and they continued to stroll slowly. 

Rhett felt slightly irritated. He wanted to discuss their baby with Scarlett, but he had enough sense not to ask her sensitive questions while they were out in public. He’d wait until tonight. In the moments Scarlett reached for him or clung tightly to him he felt reassured, but when she was silent and distant Rhett worried she was angry and didn’t want his baby. The derision in her voice when she asked “What would I get out of that, except a passel of brats?” rang in his ears. 

Scarlett and Rhett had supper in the hotel restaurant. Rhett continued to avoid the topic of the baby. They discussed what they thought might be at the Exposition and Rhett told Scarlett how the first time he’d stepped inside Notre Dame after the renovation the light through the stained glass windows took his breath away. 

The waiter was asking Rhett what they would like for dessert when another waiter walked by with a plate of steamed mussels and Rhett saw Scarlett’s face blanch. 

“Scarlett?” he asked as she rose from the table and raced into the lobby. 

“Scarlett?” Rhett asked her back as she disappeared around the corner into the ladies water closet. 

Rhett stood outside for a few moments and when Scarlett didn’t reappear he went to the desk and asked that an English speaking female employee go and check on his wife who was experiencing illness. 

§§§ 

When they were finally alone in their room, Rhett helped undress Scarlett and brushed out her long hair before she plaited it in her long single sleeping braid. Scarlett had thankfully located her own toiletries, because Mammy had placed them on the vanity, and used her own toothbrush before climbing into bed with Rhett. 

As soon as Rhett got into his side and lit a cigar, Scarlett slid over and rested her head on his chest sighing contentedly. Rhett put his arm around her and waited for her to speak. 

Rhett was almost halfway through his cigar when he realized Scarlett’s breathing was too rapid. 

“Scarlett?” 

“Honey?” Rhett tried again when she didn’t answer, “I know you are upset, darling. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Rhett, I ….” 

“Don’t want to have my baby?” Rhett wasn’t entirely successful at keeping the anger out of his voice. 

“Oh, no, Rhett, it isn’t that. Well, it is. It’s not your baby I don’t want to have. I don’t want to have any baby. I hate having babies, but …” Scarlett felt Rhett’s body tense underneath her and sat up so she could see his eyes. “Rhett,” she continued raising her hand to stroke the side of his face, “wouldn’t it be lovely if he were a little boy who looked just like you?” Scarlett traced her thumb across Rhett’s eyebrow and continued softly, “I was thinking today about how I would like him to have your eyes. When we sat in the garden and looked in the reflecting pool, I was thinking how I used to think your eyes were cold. I couldn’t see anything in them. But now, now that you show yourself to me… Rhett…I just, I want our children to look at me with those eyes.” 

Whatever else Scarlett wanted to say was cut off by Rhett’s hungry lips on hers. 

Rhett kissed down Scarlett’s body to her belly, where he stopped and laid his head. Scarlett reached down to lazily run her fingers through his hair. 

“You looked sad today, darling. What else is it?” Rhett asked. 

Scarlett sighed deeply and Rhett’s head rose and fell with her breathing before she answered, “I would be so happy if he were here, Rhett. I just don’t want to … well, you know. I just don’t want to be in the family way. It’s so awful. I feel so terrible and fat and swell and it’s uncomfortable and I ache and then, Rhett. It’s so, so painful. …. And I don’t want to…” Scarlett trailed off in a small voice. 

Rhett sat up and pulled Scarlett into his arms. “Scarlett, when you were expecting Ella, you were radiant. I wanted you even more desperately then. I wanted Ella to be mine, and I wanted you. 

“Rhett…” Scarlett whimpered, but Rhett cut her off. “I know childbearing is painful, Scarlett and I’ll do what I can to make it easier on you.” 

Scarlett nodded her understanding against Rhett’s chest. She knew Rhett would try, but didn’t think he could make any difference in the misery that was pregnancy.

Rhett laid them down and pulled the sheet up over them. Tracing his fingers up and down Scarlett’s bare arm he continued, “But you need to tell me how, Scarlett. I cannot read your mind. You have to promise to tell me what you need.” 

“I promise, Rhett,” Scarlett kissed the skin underneath her face. 

Rhett thought about informing Scarlett that she’d no longer be wearing a tightly laced corset and when she became larger she would not be wearing a corset at all, but decided this wasn’t the moment. He could tell Scarlett that tomorrow.


	10. Friday, July 26, 1867

“Are you angry with me?” Scarlett asked in a soft whisper as Rhett stepped up behind her. She was standing on the balcony of their hotel suite staring across the dark ribbon of the Seine at a bright light in the distance.

“No, I’m not angry,” Rhett whispered as he wrapped his arms around Scarlett and pulled her back to his chest. 

Scarlett turned her head so her forehead rested against his neck and sighed, “But you are disappointed I’m …I’m not happy to have your baby?” Scarlett struggled to put her thoughts into words. 

When the nightmare had woken her up she hadn’t been touching Rhett at all. As Scarlett sat up she realized they had been married for seven weeks and this was the first time she’d ever woken up with Rhett still in their bed and her outside his arms. She’d fallen asleep in Rhett’s embrace after promising to tell him how to make her pregnancy easier but now Rhett was sound asleep on his stomach facing away from her. 

Scarlett had stared at Rhett’s back for a while watching it rise and fall with his breathing. They hadn’t had relations before sleeping. It had happened a few times before, twice on the ship from New York when Wade had had terrible nightmares and was in their bed, once in London when Rhett had had supper with gentlemen he knew and came home at two am, waking Scarlett up with the reek of whiskey, sweat and stale smoke. Rhett had disrobed and laid down and fallen right to sleep. They hadn’t had relations the other night either, but Scarlett had been sick on the train. Scarlett could think of no reason Rhett would have refrained from taking her last night unless he didn’t want her. 

Scarlett had found her wrapper and stepped onto the balcony to think in the cool breeze. Why didn’t Rhett want her? Had she done something? Yes. She had. Scarlett could hear the anger in his voice when he’d asked her if she didn’t want to have his baby. His baby. That’s what Rhett thought. He didn’t understand how terrible it was to have babies and he thought she didn’t want to have a baby because of something to do with him. 

Scarlett had been frowning into the night deciding what to do when she’d heard the door creak open the subsequent lack of sound had told her it was Rhett before his arms had reached around her. 

Rhett didn’t answer. 

“Rhett?” 

Still no answer. 

Scarlett turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You promised, Rhett.” 

“What did I promise?” 

“Not to make your face blank against me. You promised me in Charleston.” 

“Scarlett, it’s the middle of the night. You can’t see my face.” 

“No,” Scarlett kissed his chest through his nightshirt. “But I know you are doing it.” 

They stood in silence for a time and Scarlett listened to Rhett’s heart beating under her cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I love you so much, Rhett. I hoped… I had hoped when this happened I could be happy. But…” Scarlett shrugged, “I guess I can’t be. The only babies I want are yours, Rhett. I promise. I didn’t really know …how it would be… when I learned Wade was coming. Everyone kept telling me how lucky I was and how much it would be a comfort to have Charles’s child…” Scarlett shrugged again. “I hardly remember some parts of it.” Scarlett cleared her throat and clenched Rhett’s nightshirt in her fists at his back, “I was so, so angry, when I learned Ella was coming. I broke a pitcher.” 

Rhett chuckled, “Oh?” 

Scarlett squirmed, “I threw it into the wall when my bleeding hadn’t come in ever so long. It had been…” Scarlett trailed off. She couldn’t explain to Rhett that her bleeding had stopped for months when they were starving at Tara. It had come back, but irregularly as they’d acquired more food the last few months, but after she’d married Frank it hadn’t come again. Scarlett had been terrified Frank might realize she was in the family way when he’d had her carriage locked up. She knew once he knew she was going to have a baby he’d never let her out of the house again, she had desperately needed to get the carriage and back to her mills before he realized. 

“Scarlett?” Rhett asked and Scarlett realized she’d gotten lost in her thoughts. 

“Well, Mammy wouldn’t believe that I’d dropped it,” Scarlett decided not to explain where her thoughts had wandered. 

“Why were you angry?” 

Scarlett sighed, “Babies are such an inconvenience, Rhett. You get so large and fat and then you are confined. It’s terrible. And Frank was trying to keep me locked in the house anyway. We needed the money from the mills and …I couldn’t just do nothing while Frank let everything go out from the store on credit and never collected. It’s one of the ways Melly has been so good to me. She sent Archie. She knew I wouldn’t … I…if Frank had been able to keep me in the house…I, oh I hated him, Rhett. I was so afraid he would let the Yankees take everything.” 

“And now?” 

“Now?” 

“Yes, Scarlett, how do you feel about this baby now?”

“Our baby?” Scarlett released one of her arms and put her hand on her belly. “I…I told you, I have moments where I wish he was here, I can hardly wait to hold a baby boy with your dark eyes…but I also have moments when I am … sad. I just ….it’s so…it’s months and months and then agony, Rhett…” Scarlett’s voice trailed off. 

Rhett slid a hand under Scarlett’s on her belly and she nestled her fingers between his. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Rhett. Are you… do you want a baby? I know you like babies, but …” Scarlett stammered awkwardly. 

Rhett released his hand from Scarlett’s and put both arms around her. “I do want a baby, Scarlett,” he said softly into her hair. 

“So, you are happy?” Scarlett questioned hopefully. 

“I am.” 

Scarlett pulled her head back and searched his face in the dim light from the streets below. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Rhett answered. 

A wide smile broke out on Scarlett’s face. “That makes it better somehow,” Scarlett whispered and then leaned up to kiss Rhett. 

Pulling her lips from his Scarlett kissed down the column of Rhett’s throat and felt his groan under her lips. Taking a deep breath, Scarlett stepped away from Rhett and extended her hand to lead him inside. 

§§§

When Friday morning dawned Scarlett was on her side with Rhett spooned along her back. His had rested warmly and possessively on her belly, but slightly higher than where the baby would first make himself known.

“Here,” Scarlett whispered as she moved his hand lower, “right there. That’s where he’ll start to grow.”

“He’ll?” 

“Yes, I already told you. I want a son.”

“No,” Rhett tried to make his voice sound stern, but he had started to laugh. “No boys. I want you to give me a daughter, Scarlett.” 

“Fiddle dee dee, Rhett. I want a boy.”

“Boys are too much trouble.” 

“Rhett! Wade is no trouble at all. And he would like a brother to play with. He already has a sister.” 

Rhett’s laugh bellowed through their room. “Charles’s son may be no trouble, but mine surely will be. Aren’t I proof enough of that?” 

Scarlett turned in his arms and buried her face into Rhett’s neck. She breathed him in before answering, “Well, you can be quite a lot of trouble, Captain Butler. But Mammy will see to it our son is a good little gentleman like Wade.”

Rhett laughed and began to tickle Scarlett’s side, “Oh, because she was so successful with you?” 

Scarlett squirmed and cried out, “Stop it you varmint!” but then her face changed and Rhett dropped his arm as Scarlett turned and stumbled out of bed before racing to the water closet. 

Rhett, naked, stooped and grabbed Scarlett’s dressing gown from the chair back where it had laid askew since they’d come in from the balcony several hours ago. Then he followed Scarlett into the bathroom knowing she would be unhappy about running through the room naked. 

§§§ 

Two hours later when Scarlett had kept her breakfast down, Rhett decided they should take their first visit to the Exposition Universelle. 

Wade was ecstatic he was allowed to join them. Prissy, who was also coming along was less thrilled. 

The Champ de Mars was more crowded than anything Scarlett or Wade had ever seen. Once Rhett had bought their tickets and they’d crossed the bridge into the park even Rhett’s feet had stilled at the sight. 

After walking through the entrance gates, they could see the path to the enormous central exhibition hall. The hall was an oval of concentric rings divided by category. In the four corners of the large rectangular exposition grounds were thousands of exhibits, most dedicated to a country. Some had constructed buildings ten times as large as Tara and some the size of Melly’s cozy little house on Ivy Street. Some were large tents. Almost all sold food and trinkets. 

Rhett decided they should stay outside the hall this first day and explore some of the nearer exhibits. 

Rhett consulted his map and then the Butlers weaved through the crowds to the American exhibit. 

“Is this where I will go to school?” Wade asked Rhett when they stepped inside the American exhibit’s one room schoolhouse. 

“No, son,” Rhett answered, “You’ll either go to a proper school or have tutors.” 

“When we go home?” 

“No, not for another year.” 

“Oh,” Wade answered. 

Rhett heard the disappointment in Wade’s voice and asked, “Do you want to go to school now?”

“Oh! Yes, daddy! I want to learn my letters so I can read my postcards.” 

Rhett smiled. The postcards he’d sent Wade while he was abroad had travelled back to Europe with Wade and were laid out on the dresser in the hotel room. “An excellent plan, son. I’ll see about getting you a tutor when we return home.” 

Wade beamed up at Rhett. 

“Are you hungry, darling?” Rhett asked Scarlett, “I think we should dine here today.”

“I am!” Wade piped up. 

“That sounds fine, Rhett. I’d like some fried chicken and cornbread. It reminds me of home.” 

Rhett lead the group to sit at the end of a picnic table and then took Prissy to purchase their dinners. 

As Wade and Scarlett waited another family sat at the other end of the table and Wade began to chatter with their two small boys. As Wade giggled with fellow American boys Scarlett let her mind wander. She’d realized that Rhett was sincere in his desire to make her pregnancy as comfortable as possible. He’d meant what he’d said before she’d drifted to sleep last night. But standing on the balcony wrapped in his arms she also realized he wanted their baby and was afraid that she didn’t. She knew she’d have to carefully communicate her loathing of the process along with her joy at having his baby. Scarlett stared at Wade and remembered when he was a tiny baby in swaddling. She imagined Rhett’s eyes and dark hair on Wade’s tiny baby face. 

Scarlett didn’t realize she was smiling wistfully at nothing with her hand on her belly. But walking back with a tray of plates piled high with fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and corn bread Rhett saw it. Something eased in his chest at the sight. Part of her was happy to be pregnant with his baby, Rhett knew it in his bones as he stared at his oblivious wife. Pregnancy must be truly awful for her to fear something that put that longing wistful look on her face. 

Rhett put the tray he was carrying on the table and kissed Scarlett’s cheek. “Woolgathering, my dear?” he asked as Scarlett jumped. 

“God’s nightgown, Rhett! You startled me!” 

“I gathered,” Rhett laughed as he seated himself across from Scarlett next to Wade. 

The look of longing in Scarlett’s eyes when she looked at him nearly took Rhett’s breath away. 

“Can we, Daddy?” Wade’s voice interrupted Rhett’s fantasies of taking Scarlett up against the tree behind her. 

“Can we what, Wade?” Rhett glanced at Scarlett before looking down at Wade. Her face was flushed, almost as if she knew what he had been thinking about. 

“Can we go to the aquarium after dinner with Rex and John?” 

Rhett paused, this question made no sense to him. “Who...” he started to ask when the man at the other end of the table reached across. 

“Good day, sir. I am Ian Miller. My sons are Rex and John, who have befriended your son. We are going to walk to the aquarium after we finish and would be delighted if your family would join ours. This is my wife, Rosa.” 

Wade glanced down at Wade before extending his hand to Miller. “Thank you for the invitation. It would be our pleasure to join you. This is my wife, Scarlett, and our son, Wade.”

The adults began to converse as everyone enjoyed their American dinner. The Millers were from Chicago where Ian’s family owned steel mills. Rex was eight and Michael was five. Scarlett wondered if, like Wade, John had been begotten during that last rush before the outbreak of war. 

After Prissy had cleared the last of the foodstuffs the Butlers and Millers set off together for the aquarium. The men walked side by side with their wives on their outside arms. Scarlett tried not to listen while the men talked jovially of their memories of the war, she hated thinking about the war or remembering it at all. The boys ran up ahead with Prissy chasing them and then scampered back. 

Finally Scarlett called out, “Wade, darling, please don’t run ahead so Prissy has to chase you.” Scarlett then shot Prissy a look. Prissy should not let the boys get so far ahead. What if they got lost. 

After that Scarlett noticed that Rosa’s eyes kept flitting between Scarlett and Prissy and Scarlett couldn’t understand why. 

All thoughts of her discomfort with her new companion fled Scarlett’s mind as they entered the wonder that was the aquarium. It was like stepping underground and underwater. Large stalactites hung from the ceiling and clusters of stalagmites rose up from the dirt floor. There was a huge wall of glass behind which dozens and dozens of sea creatures swam through clear water as large green plants waved through an unseen current. 

All three boys ran up to the glass wall. “Prissy!” Rhett chastised spurring Prissy to run after them. Scarlett saw Rosa’s eyes on Rhett as Rhett turned and extended his elbow for Scarlett who’d dropped it when she’d stopped, stunned staring at the aquarium. That’s when Scarlett realized what Rosa’s wandering eyes meant. Prissy had been Scarlett’s slave and both women knew it. Scarlett just knew Rosa was wondering if Prissy had been beaten. Scarlett clenched her jaw in frustration. Prissy would never have lived through the war if it wasn’t for Scarlett. Scarlett had kept hat girl alive by the sweat of her own backbreaking labor and this strange Yankee woman believed Scarlett was dreadful because Prissy was still with her. Yes, Scarlett had slapped Prissy on the day Beau had been born. But Prissy had deserved it and Scarlett was willing to bet Rosa Miller would have slapped Prissy that day too. 

As the group walked along the glass wall gasping and pointing Rhett noticed Scarlett’s quiet. 

“Do you feel ill, my dear?” he asked her quietly. 

“No,” Scarlett smiled and squeezed his bicep. Maybe Rhett really would make this pregnancy easier. Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible. At least this time when she was shut up into whatever house or hotel they were in when she became too obviously expecting to be seen in public he would be with her. Rhett had left Atlanta when she’d been confined waiting for Ella to arrive. Scarlett knew now how much she’d missed him then. She hadn’t realized the way she would sit in the parlor and relive the conversations they’d had as he had driven her through the woods was because she loved him. Scarlett sighed and briefly touched her forehead to his shoulder. 

“Are you tired, Scarlett? Would you like to go back to the hotel and rest?” 

“No, I feel well…” Scarlett trailed off and her eyes flitted from Rosa to Prissy and then to Rhett’s. He nodded. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” Rhett whispered. Scarlett nodded. Rhett had been right that day in the park when she’d been worried she’d lose his friendship if she’d married him. The good things between them, the way they understood each other, had gotten stronger already and they’d been married such a short time.


	11. Saturday, July 27, 1867

Saturday morning Rhett had made the first of several appointments for himself and Scarlett at notable couturiers. Unsurprisingly to either of them, they had argued when Scarlett told Mammy to lace her to her normal width. 

“Absolutely not, Mammy,” Rhett said sternly from his perch on the sofa in their room. 

“But, Rhett! I want my new dresses to fit after…after…”

“No,” Rhett raised his eyebrow at her and smirked, “Scarlett Mammy or Prissy or any dressmaker in Atlanta can take the dress in once you’ve had the baby. I’ve already told you I do not want you squeezing my daughter into you so she can’t grow.” 

Scarlett scowled crying, “Soon I’ll be so fat it won’t matter, will it!”

Rhett didn’t answer as Mammy began pulling the corset strings. 

“Twenty-one inches, Mammy,” Rhett drawled watching Scarlett ball her hands into fists. “Or, perhaps twenty-two if we’d like Scarlett to be able to wear a new dress or two while we are still in Paris.” 

Scarlett turned and Rhett over her shoulder, “Are you trying to trick me, Rhett Butler? Because I…”

Rhett cut of Scarlett’s words with his laugh. Scarlett looked to Mammy, who was trying to hide her own smirk and then back to Rhett. 

Once he stopped laughing Rhett cleared his throat and continued, “No, my little child, this is not a trick. I think it would be nice if we selected two gowns to rush so that you can wear them before, as you so deftly described it, you get so fat it won’t matter anymore. I would have liked it to be a surprise, but you are being so difficult this morning and we don’t have time to delay. If I know you, and I do, my dear, we’ll spend the entire morning at Worth’s bleeding my pocketbook dry.” 

Scarlett ignored the several insults she wanted to rebuke and asked, “Do you mean it?” 

Rhett chuckled, “Yes, I do.” 

Scarlett turned a beaming smile onto Rhett, “Don’t pull the strings, Mammy, twenty-two inches will be just fine.”

Mammy tied the knots with out pulling and then wrapped the measuring tape around Scarlett’s waist. 

“Twenty-one,” Mammy announced. 

“Pull it looser,” Scarlett demanded. 

Mammy untied the strings and nimbly loosened them creating space between the corset and Scarlett’s body. The measuring tape stated 22.5 inches. Mammy jutted out her lower lip and eyed Rhett who was lounging on the sofa with one ankle casually slung over his knee watching Mammy lace Scarlett. 

“Well?” Scarlett asked. 

“Twenty-two,” Mammy announced. 

“Thank you, Mammy darling,” Scarlett glowed. Come have Prissy let out the burgundy organdy so I can wear that.” Scarlett smiled to herself. Rhett loved that color on her. Every time she’d worn that dress he told her it made her eyes deepen into emeralds. Scarlett wanted to look her best for dress shopping with Rhett. 

“Yessum,” Mammy nodded and swept out of the room. 

Prissy entered and took the burgundy organdy from where it hung in Scarlett’s dressing room. She stood and ripped out the seams while Scarlett watched and Rhett read a newspaper in French. 

But when Prissy put the dress on Scarlett there wasn’t enough slack material for Prissy to sew Scarlett into it. 

“Rhett!” Scarlett cried, ‘”You varmint! None of my dresses will fit at this width!” 

Rhett didn’t take his eyes off his paper. Thankfully they’d purchased a few dresses in London. Rhett had asked the dressmakers to leave in extra materials at the seams knowing Scarlett would become with child eventually and want to wear beautiful gowns as long as possible. Thank goodness he’d thought of it too, he didn’t think she’d get pregnant so quickly. He should have taken steps to avoid it, but even though Scarlett hadn’t wanted to have another baby so soon, he didn’t think explaining preventatives to her would have gone well when he was just trying to get her to enjoy relations. 

“Why don’t you try either the lavender or the blue from London, darling,” Rhett drawled, “London dressmakers often leave extra material at the seams.” 

Rhett could feel Scarlett’s glare. “Get the blue taffeta, Prissy,” Scarlett snapped. 

Prissy darted into the dressing room and began ripping the seams out away from Scarlett’s anger. 

“Darling,” Rhett said softly and extended his hand. 

Scarlett contemplated it for a moment and then walked over to Rhett who drew her down to his lap. 

Scarlett put her arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. 

“Don’t be angry with Prissy, my dear, it isn’t her fault.” 

Scarlett humphed. 

“Do you have a gestation corset?” 

“Rhett! How on earth do you know what that is?” 

“Scarlett, I’m a man of the world. I know a lot of things. Do you?” 

“In Atlanta.” 

“Well, we’ll get you one today. We’ll order some maternity and wrapper dresses as well.” 

“But, Rhett…”

“I meant in addition to the high fashion you are looking so forward to wearing.” 

Scarlett smiled warmly, “You are so good to me!” Scarlett leaned her head down onto Rhett’s and sighed. How on earth had she not realized how wonderful Rhett was during the war? She could have married him back then and had all of this happiness sooner. Just as Scarlett’s thoughts were becoming melancholy Prissy walked in holding the blue taffeta dress Scarlett had adored in London. Scarlett frowned at the sight of the seams ripped out but stood and walked over to her dressing table. 

Prissy put the dress over Scarlett’s head and pinned it, then she carefully undid the button’s down Scarlett’s back and removed the dress. Prissy sat on the dressing table bench and sewed the pinned seams while Scarlett walked back over and sat on Rhett’s lap. 

Scarlett put her arms around Rhett and buried her face into his ear. “I love you so much,” she breathed. 

Rhett glanced over at Prissy and then turned and kissed Scarlett. “I love you too, my dear,” Rhett answered as he rubbed his hand down her pantalet covered thigh. 

“I was so excited to finally be able to wear beautiful dresses again instead of wrappers that all button in the front for Ella,” Scarlett admitted sullenly. 

“Darling, she only nurses at night, wear whatever dresses you’d like and then just change into your dressing gown when it’s time to nurse her. Why do you need to keep a beautiful dress on when it’s just us at home? Besides,” Rhett smirked, “You know I prefer you with your dresses on the floor.” 

“Rhett!” Scarlett laughed and leaned her head onto him. “I think I would like some nice dresses, but perhaps a few wrappers for when this baby needs to nurse too might be a good idea.” 

Rhett smiled and tilted his head up to kiss her cheek. He had every intention of buying her beautiful dresses to wear while she was pregnant and nursing. He knew feeling ugly was part of why Scarlett did not want to be pregnant. Besides he wouldn’t explain preventatives to her until she was comfortable enough to discuss relations without paroxysms of shame and guilt. Rhett didn’t think that would be soon. She trusted him, and she was becoming more and more relaxed in their marital bed, but Rhett didn’t want to scare her back into discomfort. So, Rhett thought, at the rate they were going it was likely she’d be heavy with their second child before she was ready to have that conversation with him. 

Rhett picked his paper back up and began to read around Scarlett. They sat together in silence until Prissy called, “Miss Scarlett?” and Scarlett stood to be dressed. 

Rhett took Scarlett to The House of Worth. They spent the entire morning at the couturier’s first having every aspect of Scarlett painstakingly measured, then sitting together on a sofa as models came in wearing style after style. If Rhett approved a style Scarlett liked, Henri, the dressmaker working with them, would have assistants bring in all of the cloth and color samples that could be used to make the pattern. 

The first dress they would have rushed so Scarlett could wear it in Paris was a gold silk with a square collar and sleeves that came just past her elbow and then hung in drapes of black lace. The hem had a design of a double burgundy stripe with large loops trimmed in black lace like a long pattern of loopy m’s on top. The full skirt had the same double maroon strip with the lace loops above and below it. There was an apron of the stripe and lace design and a large burgundy bow in the back. The collar and sleeves also had the burgundy striped and black lace pattern. Scarlett couldn’t stop fingering the soft gold silk when they’d brought it out. Seeing her love for it, Rhett had selected this pattern and told Henri to have it ready in a week. Then he’d also asked to have a nursing wrapper made from the dress. The dressmaker and Rhett spoke in a rapid French Scarlett could not understand, but Rhett’s smile spread across his face. 

“What?” Scarlett asked when the dressmaker had walked away. 

“They are going to make you two of this dress. One that’s twenty-two inches so you can wear it now and one with a large drawstring waist under the apron, which will be a separate piece so you can wear it when you are confined.” 

“Oh! Rhett! But I don’t need so lovely a dress for confinement. But if they could make one that buttons in the front for nursing…” Scarlett’s voice trailed off. 

“Darling, I’ve already told you. I’m going to do everything I can to make this pregnancy easier on you and that includes making you feel as beautiful as you will look to me. They can’t make this one as wrapper but they will bring us some to look at.” 

“Thank you,” Scarlett whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him shyly as her eyes darted around to make sure Henri and the assistants couldn’t see them. Then she sat back up quickly and Rhett chuckled. Scarlett seemed so bold and daring in his mind it always surprised him when she was shy or completely driven by societal notions of propriety. 

Henri returned with a large pattern book and more material. Crouching in front of Rhett and Scarlett he flipped through the pattern book coming to rest on a pattern that showed a sage green dress with forest green sleeves and a long wide stripe of forest green covered in thick diagonal sage green striping down the front. There was another, triangular shaped forest green stripe down the back and the full skirts gathered in the back. The bottom of the dress had a forest green ruffle. The men again spoke in French until Rhett laughed. 

“The panel hides buttons, Scarlett, this is a wrapper you can wear for nursing.” 

“Oh! How lovely!” Scarlett cried. “I want this one too, Rhett!” 

“I’ve already ordered it.” 

“Do they have any more with hidden buttons in the front?” 

“Yes,” Rhett smiled. 

None of the wrappers were already made for Worth’s famous live models to show off but there were dozens in the pattern book. They bought three other front button wrapper style dresses with designs that hid the buttons Scarlett could wear while nursing the new baby. One was an ingenious design with a separate skirt and jacket trimmed to look like a military uniform with bold black stripes stretching almost all the way across the front. Scarlett selected a deep ruby silk. Then Henri and Rhett had another conversation Scarlett couldn’t understand before the dressmaker walked away. 

“He thinks he knows what other dress you would like made right away so you can wear it now,” Rhett explained. 

Scarlett nodded. The man returned with a model wearing a golden satin dress trimmed in pink and an assistant with his arms full of samples of satin and taffeta. The dress had a scoop neck in the front and back with an overlaid collar of vertical stripes of pink over delicate gold lace all the way around. The short puffed sleeves were ruffled. The bodice and skirt had several pairs of half inch pink strips leading to a wide pink waistband. In the back the band became three layers of thick gold bow trimmed in pink that made the bustle appear even larger. The collar and bow could be removed and the dress worn plain or with the flowing sleeved jacket. 

“Oh!” Scarlett gasped, raising a hand to her mouth, “it’s so lovely.”

The men began to show her samples of material in a variety of colors. Scarlett looked to Rhett, “Why don’t you pick, darling?” She asked. 

Rhett had made a lot of the decisions about her dresses. There were patterns Scarlett had adored he’d sent away and colors he’d refused. But Scarlett had had input into everything he’d purchased for her today. She knew no matter what colors he chose she would love this dress and she would like to wear something Rhett had completely picked out. 

Rhett raised an eyebrow in question and Scarlett nodded, “Pick whatever you think would look best, darling. Truly.” 

Rhett smiled and nodded and turned to the men and began to sort through material samples. Rhett chose a silvery white for the main color and emerald trim. 

Scarlett felt like she was floating when they walked out of Worth’s and back to their hotel a short while later. 

“Are you and Wade going to have this much fun this afternoon?” Scarlett asked. 

“You can come with us and find out,” Rhett answered. 

“Do you want me to?” Scarlett asked. Rhett was taking Wade to his favorite tailor. Rhett wanted new shirts and suits and wanted Wade to have some too. Scarlett tilted her head to the side considering. She’d enjoyed having Rhett discuss her dresses with her today. She’d pouted some when he’d refused a few styles and that lovely bright pink that Scarlett was sure would have flattered her, but for the most part it had been fun to discuss the dresses with him and to feel his hungry eyes roll over her. Perhaps Rhett would enjoy discussing his clothing choices with her. 

“That’s entirely up to you, my dear.” 

“I didn’t ask if I was going to join you,” Scarlett huffed. “I asked if you wanted me to.” 

Rhett tilted his head and looked down at her. 

“Would you like to come with us, darling?” Rhett asked. 

“Only if you want me to, Rhett. If you would enjoy my company I would like to come, but I’ve never shopped for men’s clothing before. I don’t want to be a bother.” 

Rhett nodded, “I would like you to come. And I think Wade would like it too.” 

“Good then,” Scarlett smiled. 

Scarlett accompanied Rhett and Wade to Rhett’s tailor that afternoon. Rhett selected black, charcoal and light grey broadcloth for new jackets and pants while Scarlett and Wade helped select silk colors for waistcoats and cravats. Rhett smiled when Scarlett handed him an emerald green silk he knew would match her new dress’s striping. 

Rhett selected broadcloth and linen for pants and jackets for Wade and allowed Wade to select a few colors for waistcoats. Wade giggled and squirmed while the tailor measured him for new pants, shirts and jackets. 

As the trio walked back to the Grand Hotel with Scarlett on Rhett’s arm and Wade holding Rhett’s other hand Scarlett began to feel nauseous and tried to hurry their pace. When Rhett didn’t increase his stride she made a frustrated sound and Rhett turned to look at her. 

“Are you going to be ill?” 

Scarlett nodded clenching her jaw tightly and trying to will the feeling away. 

Rhett didn’t anything but pulled Scarlett and Wade into the next open door, a hotel lobby. 

“Where is the ladies water closet? My wife is going to be ill,” he demanded of the employee at the door. 

“Mama?” Wade asked in a small voice and then looked up at Rhett, “Daddy?”

The footman pointed around a corner and Scarlett released Rhett’s arm and bolted away. 

“Mama!” Wade cried to her retreating back and let go of Rhett’s hand to chase after her. Rhett bent and pulled his son into his arms, “Your mother is fine, son. Let’s just wait for her out here.”

“No she isn’t!” Wade cried his eyes welling with tears. 

“Shh, shhh,” Rhett soothed running his hand down Wade’s back. “Her stomach is upset, but she is okay and she will be right back.” 

Wade sniffled but stopped wriggling to get down. 

When Scarlett reappeared a few minutes later looking somewhat flushed Rhett set Wade down and he raced to his mother and tried to grab her legs through her skirts.

“Omph,” Scarlett grunted when Wade crashed into her. 

“Careful, darling,” Scarlett started as Rhett stepped to them and ran his fingers through Wade’s hair, “Gentle, Wade, you know your mother isn’t feeling well.” 

“I’m sorry, mother,” Wade whispered. 

“It’s all right,” Scarlett said and then looked up at Rhett. 

Rhett nodded and extended his arm, “Let’s go back, my dear.” 

As soon as they reentered their hotel suite Scarlett leaned her forehead on Rhett’s shoulder and whispered, “I don’t want to dine out tonight.” 

“No, I’ll have something sent up,” Rhett kissed her forehead, “Go, I’ll send Mammy to unlace you.” 

Scarlett stepped slowly towards their bedroom still feeling slightly queasy. 

“Mammy!” Rhett called out, “Your lamb needs your help. Prissy, come take Wade.” 

“Do you need something,’ Cap’n Butler?” Pork asked as he stepped into the sitting room behind Mammy. 

“Yes, Pork, thank you. Please have the kitchens send up supper. I would like lamb chops and Wade and Scarlett will have chicken.” 

“I want chops!” Wade chirped up. 

“You would like lamb chops for supper?”

“Yes!” 

“Have you had them before?” Rhett raised his eyebrows at his son. 

Wade shrugged and Rhett laughed. 

“If you’re sure,” Rhett confirmed and when Wade nodded turned to Pork and said, “You heard the gentleman, he would like lamb chops for supper.” 

When Scarlett emerged in her dressing gown a short while later Rhett wasn’t in the sitting room. She smiled knowing exactly where he was. Turning she entered the nursery and saw Wade sitting on the floor stacking blocks. Rhett also sat on the floor with Ella standing in the circle of his arms smiling and clapping her hands and lifting one foot then the other all the while crying, “Da! Da! Da!” 

Scarlett stood in the door and watched her family. She loved how Rhett and Ella loved each other, she did. It filled her with warmth to know her daughter already loved the only father she would ever know. But it also irritated Scarlett that unless she was hungry Ella clearly preferred Rhett. Whenever she could see him Ella would cry “Da! Da!” and reach for him or crawl over to him. She smiled at Scarlett and reached her arms out towards her, but she didn’t cry for Scarlett unless she wanted to nurse and she’d never cried out “Ma! Ma!” even though Scarlett was her mother and Rhett had only been in her life for a few months. Scarlett unconsciously put her hand on her belly. She wondered if the new baby would love Rhett more than her, would go to Rhett instead of her whenever he wasn’t hungry. Scarlett sighed, at least Wade, her beautiful, kind, loving little boy adored her as much as he adored Rhett. He ran to her and clung to her and climbed on to her, even if her other children didn’t. 

“What as you frowning, my dear?” Rhett asked, “Are you still feeling ill?” 

“No,” Scarlett answered walking into the nursery to take Rhett’s outstretched hand. “I’m feeling much better.” 

“Mama! Play blocks with me!” Wade cried, “You can help me build our house.” 

“Why that sounds lovely, Wade,” Scarlett cooed moving to sit next to her son. Scarlett helped Wade build a block house that she knew he would knock over as soon as they finished while Rhett walked Ella around the room holding onto her hands. 

Rhett eventually tired of walking Ella and set her down to crawl then seated himself with Wade and Scarlett. 

When Mammy entered a little while later to tell the Butlers dinner had arrived and was ready, Ella crawled towards Mammy as fast as she could crying “Meee! Meee!”

Rhett saw Scarlett’s frown. 

Rhett dismissed the servants to go dine in the servant’s dining room while they ate. Scarlett was eating bites of chicken slowly between the bites of mashed peas and applesauce she was feeding Ella. 

“Did you enjoy playing with your Yankee friends, son?” Rhett asked Wade. 

Scarlett’s hand paused in midair with a spoonful of peas for Ella. 

“I don’t have Yankee friends!” Wade sputtered, clearly insulted his father would say such a thing. 

“No, you don’t say. John and Rex Miller aren’t your friends?” 

Wade looked between his parents unsure what to say. Ella cried, “Da! Da!” and reached towards Scarlett’s frozen hand. 

Scarlett looked between Rhett and Wade. What was Rhett thinking? He knows Wade is afraid of Yankees! Oh, she realized at the thought Rhett was trying to break Wade’s fear. 

“Oh, yes,” Scarlett added, “They were such lovely boys. I’m glad we got to see the aquarium with them yesterday. Aren’t you, darling?” 

“Yes…” Wade answered his voice unsure. 

“Good. I’m glad, son. It is nice for you to have Yankee friends. I’ll arrange with Mr. Miller for us to attend the exposition together again. You would like that, wouldn’t you Wade?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Wade answered and then as if he was channeling his mother he shoved a large bite of lambchop into his mouth as if to conclude the conversation. 

Rhett and Scarlett smiled at each other and Ella finally got her hand on Scarlett’s knocking the peas to the floor.


	12. Sunday, July 28, 1867

The Butler family quickly settled into a routine in Paris. Scarlett and Rhett went to the Exposition most days, usually taking Wade, but on the much more crowded weekends they often explored the exhibits alone. They had even met the Millers a few weekdays to walk through the exhibits together. Wade loved to run and play with the Miller boys, but Scarlett felt wary of Rosa and their conversations were often formal and stilted. 

Scarlett loved a pasty looking dish called hummus stuffed inside a flat round bread and drizzled with oil at the Greek exhibition. She claimed it settled her stomach and they went and bought some almost every day they went to the exhibition. 

Rhett initially thought there was nothing to her claims but as the next few weeks passed he noticed a pattern to her nausea. Scarlett was much sicker in the mornings after they’d eaten heavy, rich meals the night before, but she was the most sick in the morning, and sometimes all day, if she’d been sick the evening or afternoon and not eaten a lot of supper. Rhett also noticed that if she’d eaten her favored hummus the night before she sometimes wasn’t sick at all in the morning and on the days they arrived at the Exposition in the morning and went straight to the Greek exhibit Scarlett seemed more energetic. Rhett was often thankful he and Wade both loved the long strips of seasoned meat they would shave off of a rotating spit and place into a circular bread with a creamy cucumber sauce, because they ate at the Greek exhibit often. On days they didn’t want to walk all the way over there or wanted to sample other cuisines Rhett usually sent Prissy to get Scarlett and order or two of hummus.

§§§ 

“Why! It’s just the frame,” Scarlett marveled one morning as they stood before the English exhibit’s lighthouse. “Didn’t they have time to finish it?”

“I believe they had the time, but not the inclination,” Rhett answered.

“But why would they want something to look so ugly and unfinished,” Scarlett scrunched her nose. 

“Perhaps they want to look at the frame. Aren’t you the mistress of two lumber mills who has told me on more than one occasion how much you love to see your lumber when it’s gone up as the frame of a house or building.” 

“Oh, yes, Rhett. I do. I do love to see when my lumber is the frame. But I also want the frame filled in so the frame becomes a home or a business. People can’t use it when it’s the frame, and when the buildings are complete and I drive by, I’m proud to know my lumber is the frame that makes it stand.” 

Rhett squeezed her arm into his side and whispered, “I’m glad, Scarlett.” But he was thinking that her love for her mills and her pride in her lumber was going to make it awfully hard to convince her to sell, or at least to let Travers continue to run the business when they returned. 

“Is this the light we see from our balcony at night?” Scarlett’s question interrupted Rhett’s thoughts of how to separate Scarlett from the mills she loved so much. 

“No, the French didn’t want to be outshone by the English, so they built their own lighthouse, that’s the one we can see from the balcony.”

“Ah,” Scarlett nodded, “I do like to look at it.” 

As Scarlett smiled up at him from under her lashes Rhett smirked remembering the night before. Scarlett had been unable to fall asleep after being sick several times, so he’d suggested they sit on the balcony in the breeze. 

The way Scarlett’s nightgown and dressing gown had clung to her in the breeze as she’d stood at the railing and gazed out had driven Rhett mad. He was hard just looking at her. He’d risen and stood behind her pressing himself into her back and reaching around to tease her nipples. He’d meant to entice her back to their bed but Scarlett had shocked him when she’d turned around and kissed him fiercely. Rhett honestly didn’t remember what happened, but suddenly they were turned around and her back was against the wall and he was thrusting inside her. Scarlett hadn’t protested the inappropriateness of being out of doors as she’d whimpered into his ear. 

When their bodies had stilled, Scarlett had rested her head on Rhett’s shoulder as he continued to hold her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his hips and her nightgown pushed up. 

Several moments passed before Rhett set her down. She pushed her gown down and then sat in one of the chairs staring out into space. 

“What are you looking at?” Rhett asked, curious to know what had captivated his wife’s attention. 

“The lights,” Scarlett answered simply reaching out her hand to draw Rhett down to sit beside her. 

Rhett was drawn out of his reminiscing when he felt Wade release his hand. 

“Wade!” Rhett called as he turned to follow the boy. 

“Mr. Butler,” a warm voice greeted, “Mrs. Butler, you look lovelier today than I have seen you yet.” 

The Millers had arrived to explore the exhibits with the Butler family. Rhett sighed wondering why they ever left their suite on their honeymoon. 

§§§ 

Rhett had decided he and Scarlett should go into the massive exhibition hall without Wade the first time so Rhett could get the layout. When they finally ventured into the enormous circular exhibition hall on the second Saturday in August, Scarlett was stunned. The main entrance hall took them into an open air garden in the center of the eight concentric rings. Each ring was dedicated to one of the Exhibition categories. 

The innermost ring was an exhibit called History of Labor. Rhett was fascinated by this exhibit, but Scarlett thought the artifacts were boring. Expanding outward from the History of Labor ring were rings for fine arts, then liberal arts, then furniture and objects for use in dwellings, then clothing, then industrial products, then apparatus and processes used in the common arts, with the eighth and largest ring dedicated to food and food preparation processes.

The United States had won four of the Exhibition’s grand prizes. The Anglo-American Transatlantic Telegraph Company, Hughes printing telegraphs and McCormick reaping machines had won along with The United States Sanitary Commission’s exhibit of ambulances and other devices and paraphernalia for medical treatment of the wounded during the Civil War. Rhett wanted to see all four and decided this day without Wade was the perfect time. He would be able to see what a lot of the exhibits were as they traveled through the hall to the grand prize winning exhibits. 

Rhett had found both telegraph exhibits fascinating and wondered if he should start investing in either or both. Scarlett loved the reaping machines and wondered if she could plant wheat or corn at Tara. 

The Sanitary Commission exhibit included a long row of partitions and a walkway outlined in rope. The exhibit included three different ambulances, but none were like the empty uncovered wagon Carey Ashburn had died in while buried under a mountain of men. The models were part of a full-sized exhibit where visitors walked along the roped paths in front of various areas set up to look like the stages of treatment for an injured soldier. The partitions were all peopled with life-sized stuffed and wooden soldiers, doctors and nurses. Signs explained that the three-step system of treatment was part of the United States Army’s battlefield medicine innovation. 

The walk began with a large painting of a battlefield on a gently rolling hill with lines of men shooting each other and injured soldiers lying on the grass. Scarlett frowned at this painting as all of the men were in blue or grey, none in the butternut that had become the de facto Confederate uniform so quickly. The first ambulance was really a stretcher where two uninjured soldiers carried a wounded soldier to a field station. The sign in front of the field station indicated this would be on the side of a battlefield encampment. Inside men had tourniquets applied and wounds dressed by other soldiers. 

Then a second covered wagon ambulance with two shelves for patients carried soldiers to the area that represented a field hospital where doctors perfumed emergency procedures and stitched wounds. Scarlett wondered if the Yankees ever piled men three and four deep on the shelves and floor the way the Confederates had during the battle of Atlanta. 

The third ambulance, also a covered wagon, but smaller, carried men to a pavilion hospital ward. There was also a large model of the wheel-shaped pavilion hospitals that had been built all over the north where different wheel spokes housed soldiers with the same disease or ailment and there was a lot of light and ventilation. 

After the last partition the rope walkway opened into the exhibit’s largest room. A sign announced “Medical Innovations” As Scarlett and Rhett entered. This room included an anesthesia inhaler that Scarlett had never seen before. They hadn’t used anything like the piece that fit over a soldier’s face and let them breathe in the anesthesia and could be kept there during surgery. Until the chloroform had worn out, they had held a chloroformed handkerchief over the face of a soldier until he lost consciousness. If the solder had stirred during surgery, they would put the handkerchief over his face again. 

There were several models of prosthetic arms and legs. None were the simple wooden leg that Will had, but several looked familiar to Scarlett. One even had rubber on the top and bottom of the leg to make it more comfortable. The exhibit also included gruesome looking surgical tools and photographs of men whose faces had been remade with the new tools and dental and facial fixtures in special surgeries called plastic operations. 

Scarlett stood for a long time before the part of the exhibit showing wooden women in drab hoopskirts washing blood-soaked bandages and hanging them to dry and rerolling them. 

“Why on earth is this an innovation?” Scarlett asked Rhett. “This was terrible.” 

Rhett perused the sign and explained that the doctors weren’t sure why, perhaps it was the lye from the soap, but soldiers whose wounds were wrapped in reused bandages were less likely to get blood poisoning or other infections. 

“So the hours and hours I spent picking lint and washing and rolling bandages was a medical innovation,” Scarlett murmured. “But so many men still died, Rhett,” she sighed. 

Rhett clenched his teeth and nodded. “I think that’s because this exhibit shows you what it was like in the North. In the Confederacy every hospital was a field hospital.” 

Scarlett looked up at Rhett, “Let’s go back to the hotel,” she stated softly.

Rhett nodded and lead her away. They didn’t speak until they were walking into the Grand Hotel lobby. “I’m glad Wade wasn’t with us today,” Scarlett ventured softly. 

“As am I, my dear,” Rhett agreed. 

§§§ 

Rhett was unsurprised when he was awakened by Scarlett’s screaming that night. 

“Shhh, shhhhh,” he whispered into her hair as he turned onto his side and pulled her against him. 

“There isn’t any war, you are safe with me in Paris,” he continued as he made long sweeping caresses down her bare back. 

“Rhett?” 

“Mmmmmm?” 

“It was awful.” 

“You dreamed about nursing during the war?”

“Yes,” Scarlett stated simply wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

“Was that worse than running through the mist?” 

“I don’t know,” Scarlett answered, “I haven’t dreamed that dream in weeks.” 

Rhett nodded, as far as he knew she’d had that dream a few times since they’d been married. He remembered how her voice had trembled as they’d talked after the first time she’d dreamed in their train compartment on the way to New York. But they had been in Paris for three weeks and Scarlett hadn’t woken him up screaming in all that time. Rhett hoped that Scarlett and Wade’s nightmares would both gradually disappear as they learned they were safe and loved and protected. 

“What did you dream?” Rhett asked softly. 

Scarlett shook her head no. She did not want to talk about it. She leaned up and kissed Rhett. “Make me forget,” she whispered against his lips. 

Rhett smiled and began to kiss along her jawline and then down her neck. He knew exactly how to make her forget tonight. She ran her fingers into Rhett’s hair and sighed as he kissed his way down to her breasts.

Scarlett practically purred as Rhett removed his lips from her left nipple and kissed his way across to her right one. She found the milk spurting from her embarrassing but she loved the feeling of Rhett’s mouth on her breasts and knew that the milk didn’t bother or embarrass him at all. 

When Rhett removed his lips from her right nipple and began to kiss farther down her body Scarlett initially was too distracted by the tickling sensation of his mustache on her belly to notice he’d passed the place their baby lay, a place he kissed often, but when he lifted himself to shift away from her and a moment later his lips were between her legs Scarlett tried to close her legs around his head as she sat up and scooted away. “Rhett! What are you doing!??” she panted. 

“Lie down, you will like this.” 

“Rhett, no, it isn’t decent. No…” 

Rhett crawled back up Scarlett’s body and kissed her lips pulling her back down to lie on the bed. He pulled his lips away and put both hands on her cheeks so she couldn’t look away. Smiling tenderly he explained, “I am going to pleasure you with my mouth.” 

“No,” Scarlett screwed her eyes closed. 

“Why not?” 

“Because no decent person would do that.” 

“Scarlett, plenty of decent people do it. They just don’t talk about it. You will love it. Besides, I am your husband and I will love it too. Trust me.” 

Scarlett didn’t open her eyes and Rhett could feel her fingers gripping his arms so tightly they were going to leave bruises. 

“My love,” Rhett kissed her forehead and down the bridge of her nose, “have I ever told you something would be pleasurable and it wasn’t? Have I ever hurt you?” 

“No,” Scarlett whispered. 

“No,” Rhett kissed her lips before continuing, “and this will be the same. You will enjoy it.” 

“What if I don’t?” 

“Well, if I pleasure you to my heart’s content this evening and you really don’t enjoy it, then I’ll just teach you to pleasure me and I won’t love you this way again.” 

Scarlett opened her eyes slightly to peer up at him, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean I think you will enjoy this, it’s very pleasurable and I want to do it. I want to give you this pleasure. But if after I do, you really don’t enjoy it, I won’t ask you to do this with me again.” 

“No, I meant about pleasuring you. I’m not… I’m not pleasing you?” Scarlett’s eyebrows were drawn together and Rhett knew that even though she’d screwed her eyes closed, there would be fear in them. 

Rhett leaned down and poured all of his love and passion into his kiss. When he finally pulled away Scarlett was panting. 

“You do please me, my love. I meant with your mouth, that’s something I will teach you, but not yet. For now, I want to pleasure you with my mouth.” 

Rhett didn’t wait for a response, but he could feel Scarlett begin to relax beneath him as he kissed his way down her throat and chest, pausing at each of her nipples. He loved when she trusted him with her body this way. He pleasured her with his fingers as he kissed his way lower and lower. When Rhett made a long deep swipe of her folds with his tongue Scarlett gasped and picked her head off the pillow. Rhett reached up with his left hand and laced his fingers with hers. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, but he also wanted to drive her mad with his tongue. 

Soon Scarlett was writhing beneath him as he licked and sucked her tiny bundle of nerves. He could feel her nails pressing into the back of his left hand. 

Scarlett was whispering, “Rhett…oooooohhhhh….Rhett,” softly into the darkness. Rhett felt her other hand clasp their already entwined hands and licked the flat of his tongue from the bottom of her folds to the top, when he reached her nub he sucked it into his mouth hard. 

“Ahhhhhhh!” Scarlett cried out and Rhett felt her whole body spasm before she sat upright and stared at him wild eyed. Something about the way she continued to look surprised when he pleasured her instead of hurting her made him wish he had been the one to fill Frank Kennedy with lead. 

“Rhett?” Scarlett whispered.

Rhett squeezed her fingers and kissed the place where their baby lay nestled, growing under Scarlett’s skin. If he hadn’t known his baby lay under her belly, he doubted he would have noticed the slight firmness. “I love you,” he whispered to her navel. 

Scarlett reached down and ran her fingers through Rhett’s hair. Rhett smiled and raised himself up to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He raised his eyebrows at her in a smirk as he laved her with his tongue and then sucked. Scarlett giggled. 

Rhett leaned up and kissed Scarlett, her body languid beneath him. 

“You taste funny,” Scarlett whispered as he moved to draw her earlobe into his mouth. 

“No, YOU taste funny,” Rhett replied pulling his head back to look at her face. She looked revolted. “Besides,” he kissed her lips, “I think you are my new favorite flavor.”

“Rhett!” Scarlett protested, but he silenced her with his kiss and positioned himself. When he entered her she groaned, “Ohhhh,” into his mouth and Rhett smiled as he began to thrust.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday afternoon Rhett brought Scarlett to an artist’s exhibit across the street from the main exposition entrance before they entered the grounds. 

“I’ve heard good things about this man’s art and I’d liked to see it,” Rhett explained in answer to Scarlett’s quizzical look. 

The artist’s exhibit was a large tent with paintings on tripod stands stationed around the perimeter. 

Rhett had paused in front of a painting of a sea battle when a young man walked up to Rhett and began to speak to him in French. Rhett gestured and the young man switched to English and offered to show Rhett Monsieur Manet’s paintings that were for sale. 

The man led Rhett and Scarlett away from it to look at other paintings, but Scarlett watched Rhett’s eyes flip back to the painting of a ship burning on a beautiful blue-green sea. A lone sailor drifted in the water of the foreground where there was a smaller ship. A few small ships were in the background, but the focus was the breathtakingly beautiful water and the ship on fire Scarlett knew would soon sink. 

The young man brought them to a man who was seated in front of an open flap painting the exposition grounds. This must be the artist himself Scarlett realized. When Rhett began a conversation with Mr. Manet in French, Scarlett walked over to the young man who had spoken in English and gestured to the painting. 

“What’s it called?” Scarlett asked in an awed whisper as they walked over to it. 

_“The Battle of the U.S.S. ‘Kearsarge’ and the C.S.S. ‘Alabama’"_ the man answered in his clipped English. 

“It’s from the war?” 

“The American war? Yes.” 

“I would like to buy this,” Scarlett stated, “for my husband. He, he was a blockade runner during the war.” 

“Oui, oui, mademoiselle,” the young man nodded. 

The man tilted his head at Manet who scurried over with Rhett in tow. 

The men had a conversation in French Scarlett only understood some of. She thought they were discussing moving and boxes. 

Rhett’s face was its familiar blank and Scarlett looped her arm into his and rested her hand on his bicep in a movement that had become as natural and familiar as breathing. 

Manet bent down and kissed Scarlett’s other hand and then spoke to Rhett before bowing slightly and walking away. 

The young man asked something of Rhett in French and Rhett answered in English. “We are staying at the Grand Hotel, please have it delivered to Captain Butler there tomorrow. I will arrange for you to be paid upon delivery.” 

“Of course, monsieur,” the man said bowing and then he stepped away. 

Rhett led Scarlett outside. She couldn’t tell if he was angry with her, perhaps she had just spent a lot of his money that he didn’t want to. 

“Rhett, I’m sorry, I … I thought it would be a nice surprise. For your birthday perhaps, or Christmas. I just … I saw how it caught your eye and I wanted to have it for your study.” 

Rhett stopped walking and a pair of teenage boys crashed into his and Scarlett’s backs. 

Rhett ignored this as the boys scurried round them. He pulled Scarlett to the side of the walkway and then leaned down and kissed her in public. 

“Rhett!” Scarlett gasped pulling her face away and trying to twist out of his grasp, “God’s nightgown! What could you be thinking!” 

Rhett laughed and pulled her into his chest. “I did like the painting, Scarlett, and it was a lovely gesture.” 

Then he led her across the bridge and into the Exposition. “Would you like hummus today, my dear.” 

“Oh, yes!” she answered enthusiastically. 

§§§

The heat began to rise dramatically in mid-August. Rhett, Wade and Scarlett often explored the exhibits in the Exposition hall. 

Wade loved the French Suez Canal model. The French had constructed a large working model of the 120 mile canal and its two bypasses. Wade could stand for hours and watch the model ships dance around each other at the bypasses. 

Unlike the canal model Wade was terrified of Prussia’s enormous Krupp cannon. The 50-ton cannon could fire 1,000 pound shells and when it had come into view Wade buried his face into Scarlett’s skirts. Prussia’s steel exhibit had also won a grand prize and near the cannon there was a 4,000 ton steel ingot with a uniform grain. Rhett, who had scooped Wade up, ran his fingers along it and whistled. 

Scarlett loved the household goods and clothing exhibits. Rhett bought her some lovely jasmine scented perfume from one of the exhibits and Scarlett often lifted it from its place on her vanity and smelled it in the mornings and evenings. 

One afternoon the trio was standing in front of the Suez Canal model for what felt to Scarlett like the millionth time when she started feeling dizzy. Sweat slid down the backs of Scarlett’s legs and she fidgeted. 

Rhett could feel her fidgeting against him and asked, “Do you feel ill, my dear?” 

Assuming he meant nauseous, Scarlett shook her head. 

Rhett nodded, but continued to survey Scarlett. She hadn’t thrown up that morning, but she looked pale.

After a few more minutes Scarlett said, “Rhett? Can we go get something to eat?” 

“Of course, my dear. Wade, Let’s go son.” Rhett said and when Wade turned and took Rhett’s hand, Rhett turned his attention back to Scarlett, “Would you like something in particular? Hummus?” 

Scarlett shook her head no. As they began to walk back towards the main hallway, Scarlett was hanging onto Rhett much harder than usual. Rhett became increasingly worried and looked around for Prissy to hand Wade off to her. Prissy was stepping up to take Wade’s hand when Scarlett collapsed against Rhett.

“Scarlett!” Rhett cried as Wade screamed “Mama!!”

Two men stepped over and helped lift Scarlett onto a bench. A woman came over and handed Rhett smelling salts. He put them under Scarlett’s nose as he held her head up. Soon Scarlett’s green eyes blinked up at him. 

“Scarlett,” Rhett gasped, “are you all right? You fainted.” As Rhett watched Scarlett blink up at him all he could think about was the only other time he’d known Scarlett to faint. Rhett realized that since Scarlett had just turned twenty-two in March, she had only been a twenty-year-old girl when she’d waltzed into a jail wearing a dress made from curtains to sell herself to him. The memory and his wife, limp in his arms, shook Rhett. If he’d found a way to get her the money, or if she had just been able to wait two more weeks instead of marrying Frank, would they be this happy? Rhett thought about what Scarlett had said while they were in Charleston. If Melly hadn’t told Scarlett that Scarlett was in love with Rhett Scarlett wouldn’t have realized it. Rhett frowned. How could she not have seen how deeply he loved her? He loved her more than the breath in his own body. Well, this was something to think about later. Now he had to get Scarlett back to the hotel and seen by a doctor. 

“Prissy,” Rhett snapped digging in his pocket, “take Wade and go back to the hotel. Have them send for Doctor Bergerac, the doctor who came to see Scarlett before. Here,” he handed several bills to Prissy. “Go!” 

Prissy nodded and picked up Wade. 

“MAMA! NO!” Wade screamed. 

“Shhhh, son. Go with Prissy. Your mother is all right and we will be along soon,” Rhett soothed as he rose and quickly kissed Wade’s temple. 

Prissy walked away quickly holding the crying Wade. She was too afraid of Captain Butler to dawdle. 

Rhett knelt back down next to Scarlett. A woman was holding a cup to Scarlett’s lips and stroking her hair saying, “Bebe, bebes mija, estas bien, bebe.” Rhett had no idea what she was saying or what she was giving Scarlett but the color was returning to Scarlett’s cheeks. 

When Scarlett finished the cup of liquid the woman helped her sit up. 

“Thank you,” Scarlett whispered, grabbing the woman’s arm.

“Mucho gusto,” the woman said and kissed Scarlett on the forehead before turning and walking away.

Rhett ran his fingers down Scarlett’s face. “Do you feel alright to walk to the street? We can get a cab there, but not until we leave the grounds,” Rhett spoke softly searching her face. 

Scarlett nodded and Rhett helped her stand. The took their first few steps the way they always walked, with Scarlett’s arm looped into Rhett’s, but it was clear to Rhett she was weak. He grabbed her hand from his bicep and then put his arm around her shoulders. Rhett half carried, half guided her to the nearest exit where handsome cabs were thankfully lined up ready to take tired exposition goers home. 

Once they were seated in the back of a cab on the way to the hotel Scarlett turned her pale face up to Rhett’s and asked, “Where’s Wade?” 

“I sent him and Prissy back to the hotel. Prissy will fetch the doctor.” 

“I don’t need a doctor, I’ll be all right in a little while I just want to rest.” 

Rhett said nothing, but drew Scarlett’s head down onto his shoulder. She was seeing a doctor. 

As soon as they entered their suite Mammy guided Scarlett to the bedroom and then stripped Scarlett of her day clothes and dressed her in a nightgown and dressing gown. Mammy sat Scarlett at the vanity and quickly undid Scarlett’s hair and pulled it into a single braid without Scarlett’s customary 100 strokes. Then Mammy drew down the bed and ordered Scarlett into it. 

Rhett entered just as Mammy was pulling the covers up to Scarlett’s chin. “Rest my lamb,” he heard Mammy whisper to Scarlett as she turned. 

Rhett and Mammy nodded at each other as Mammy left the room. Rhett stepped forward and stood at the foot of the bed. 

“I don’t need a doctor, Rhett, it’s just the baby,” Scarlett stated. 

“Exactly. Which is why you do.”

“No, I mean, it’s like the nausea, the dizziness is part of having a baby.” 

Rhett stared down at her with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. 

Thankfully Mammy’s knock interrupted the silence. 

“The doctor come,” Mammy announced as she opened the door. 

“Good.” Rhett said sternly, his eyes still on Scarlett. “Show him in Mammy.” 

Dr. Bergerac came in and as he stepped up to Scarlett’s bedside looked between Mr. and Mrs. Butler noticing the tension in the room. 

“Monsieur Butler,” Bergerac said smoothly, “why don’t you step out so I may examine your wife.” 

“No.” Rhett said, his eyes still on Scarlett. 

Bergerac turned to Scarlett at her terse nod stepped to her bedside and asked, “What happened madam?” 

“I fainted.” 

Bergerac nodded and proceeded to check Scarlett’s pulse and listen to her heartbeat. He stared into her nose and mouth. He made her lay back and spread open her dressing gown so he could prod her stomach through her nightgown. Finally he stood and said to Scarlett, “you are thirsty.” 

“Thirsty?” Scarlett asked. 

Bergerac turned to Rhett and spoke in French. Scarlett pulled herself to sit back against the headboard. She fervently wished she’d really learned French from her mother and the Fayetteville Ladies Academy. It had seemed useless at the time, but now Rhett was able to communicate effortlessly in Paris where she was not. 

Rhett stepped closer and explained, “you are too thirsty, Scarlett. Your mouth and lips are dry and your heartbeat is fast. Doctor Bergerac says you aren’t drinking enough and that is what made you faint.” 

“Yes,” Bergerac nodded, “you must drink a lot of water and tea and only a little wine while you are pregnant.”

“And coffee?” Scarlett asked. 

“If ze coffee does not make you sick it is fine.” 

“Thank you,” Scarlett said sighing. She knew Rhett was going to follow her around and force her to drink all day now. She hadn’t been drinking a lot because it was so difficult to release her bladder at the exposition. The water closets were too tight for Prissy to come with and hold up her dress for her so Scarlett struggled to do it herself. 

“Is it safe for her to travel? We are supposed to go to Athens in a few weeks,” Rhett asked.

“She should be all right if she is drinking plenty, but I would not undertake a long journey until she has passed the sickness period.” 

Scarlett nodded, she knew that after a few months the nausea would cease. 

Rhett asked, “the sickness period? How will I know when it is over?” 

Scarlett smiled as the doctor explained, “yes, ze sickness is usually only for the first few months and zen ze mother does not feel sick any longer. You will know when it is safe for a long journey when she has not been sick for two weeks. Then the sickness period will be over.” 

Rhett nodded. 

“Doctor,” Scarlett asked timidly, “Can we go back to America when it’s safe to travel? I want to have the baby at home.” 

“Yes, zat is perfectly all right if you want. Once the sickness is over.” 

“Thank you, doctor,” Scarlett smiled up at him and then looked down at her clasped hands. 

Rhett showed Dr. Bergerac out and then returned to sit on the bed near Scarlett. 

“Mammy is coming with lemonade.” 

“Thank you.” 

They sat in silence until Mammy had come and gone. 

Scarlett sipped the lemonade with one hand and laced her fingers with Rhett’s in the other. 

“Why don’t we stay here tomorrow so you can rest and the day after I have somewhere special I want to take you,” Rhett suggested as he watched Scarlett drink. 

“That sounds fine, Rhett. I’m sure I’ll enjoy it,” Scarlett smiled. “Will you sit with me?” 

Rhett nodded and nudged her over so he could sit beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and Scarlett leaned into him with a sigh. 

“You don’t want to stay in Paris to have the baby, Scarlett? Doctor Bergerac is excellent. Or we could go to London, if you’d prefer, there are also excellent doctors in London.” 

“No, Rhett. I want Melly. Melly has to be there.” 

Rhett made no response. 

“Please, please can we go home? I … Rhett, I’ve haven’t been away from Melly for more than a few weeks since I moved to Atlanta. I can’t have the baby without her. She was so wonderful when Ella came… and…I,” Scarlett shrugged, “I don’t want to have the baby without her.” 

“You had Wade without Melly.” 

Scarlett nodded and looked to her lap whispering, “but then I had my mother, Rhett.” 

Rhett nodded. He could not argue that point. This was something between women. All of the women he’d known had wanted their mothers when they had babies. Melly was obviously the next best thing for Scarlett since her mother was gone. 

“When do you think the sickness will stop?” he asked, wanting to change the subject. 

“I don’t know. I was only sick for a short time with Wade, I know I was sick on the fourth of July, but I don’t think but a time or two after that. But with Ella, well, you know, I’m pretty sure I got with her soon after I married Frank and I was still sick in May when I was already large.” 

Rhett nodded. He remembered that time she’d been ill over the side of the carriage and then cried in shame. It had been almost the end of May. If she got with Wade at the beginning of May and was done being sick in early July, that was only two months of sickness. They’d already been married a little more than two months, perhaps her sickness would end very soon. But if she’d gotten with Ella towards the end of January and had still been ill at the end May, that had been four months, if this baby were like Ella she’d be sick until the beginning of October. Or even later if she hadn’t gotten with the baby right away. Rhett wanted to stay in Paris where there were better doctors than Dr. Meade. But he’d promised himself, and Scarlett, that he would make this pregnancy as easy as possible on her and he knew that Melly would make the delivery better for Scarlett. 

“Rhett,” Scarlett’s plaintive voice broke into his musing, “can’t we stay in Paris until after the sickness and then go home?” 

“You don’t want to go to Athens?”

“No, I want to go home.” 

Rhett thought for a moment and then said, “If that’s what you really want, honey, we can go home. But why don’t we stay in Paris until the end of October, that way even if this baby is like Ella, you’ll have had several weeks after the sickness period. Then we can travel home and be in Atlanta in early November.” 

“Oh, thank you, Rhett!” Scarlett cried as she threw her arms around him. “You are so good to me.” 

Rhett smiled and kissed her forehead, “Finish that lemonade so I can go get Wade. He’s worried about you after watching you faint.” 

Scarlett gulped down the rest of the lemonade then handed Rhett the glass smiling. Rhett kissed her lips briefly then rose from the bed, “I’ll bring Wade in and then go arrange to extend our stay.” 

Rhett went to the telegraph office in the lobby and arranged for their travel to begin Friday, October 25th. They would possibly have to spend some time in New York waiting for their train car, but Rhett thought his lawyer could arrange for it to be in New York when or not long after they arrived. 

Wade had brought a book to his mother’s bed and when Rhett returned carrying Ella half an hour later Wade was curled into his mother’s side as she read to him. 

Rhett sat next to Scarlett on the other side of the bed. “Ma! Ma!” Ella cried reaching for Scarlett. 

Scarlett dropped the book she’d been reading and pulled Ella onto her lap, “Oh, yes, baby,” she said as she kissed Ella’s thin auburn hair, “I am your mama. Good girl!” 

Rhett picked up the book and began to read aloud smiling.


	14. Tuesday, August 12, 1867

Scarlett and Rhett spent the day after Scarlett fainted in their hotel suite. That afternoon they sat in the sitting room and Rhett read the newspaper as Scarlett wrote a letter to Melanie. 

Rhett smiled at Scarlett’s back as she wrote and then paused, tilting her head and sipping tea, then wrote again. 

She turned to gaze at Rhett. “Rhett,” she said slowly, “I want to tell Melly… I want to explain…” Scarlett looked down at her stomach, “I know she will be so happy, but I don’t want to be …. Do you think if I tell her that we will be home in November long before we will welcome… someone.. into the family…do you think that would be too vulgar?”

Rhett stepped up behind Scarlett and scanned the letter over her shoulder, “Darling I think if you just wrote that you are in the family way and expect my daughter in March, that would not be too vulgar.” 

“Rhett!” Scarlett laughed, “you are not helpful at all.” 

“Oh,” Rhett said reaching around her to put his hand on her belly, “I think I was a great deal of help.” Rhett kissed the side of her neck below her jaw. 

Scarlett laughed and pushed him away. “Not now, I’m busy.” But as she watched Rhett walk back over to the sofa and pick up his paper Scarlett’s eyes glinted at him. 

When Scarlett finished writing to Melly she called for Wade to come so she could help him write a message to his aunt. 

“Will I learn my letters at home, Mama?” Wade asked as Scarlett guided his hand and he kicked his feet back into her shins. 

Scarlett glanced at Rhett before answering, “Yes, by the time we return home you might be old enough.” 

“Yippee!” Wade yelled and kicked his feet harder.

“Ow, Wade! Stop kicking me,” Scarlett groaned as she tried to reach around her son to rub her shin. 

“Sorry, Mama. When will we go home?” 

Rhett put down his paper, no longer pretending to read and watched Scarlett and Wade. 

“Not for quite some time, darling, and when we leave Paris we have another long journey. Remember how we came on a train and a boat and then another boat and train? Well, to go home, we will do the same thing in reverse.” Scarlett explained. 

“But that’s so far!” Wade pouted. 

“What’s, the hurry, son?” Rhett asked. 

“I miss Beau and Auntie Melly and I want to learn my letters,” Wade explained simply sliding off Scarlett’s lap. 

“All very good reasons,” Rhett said seriously as Wade climbed onto his lap. 

“Can we go now?” Wade asked.

“No, we will stay in Paris for quite some time. It’s the middle of August now and we will stay until the end of October.” 

“Oh,” Wade said dejected, “Why? Why can’t we go now?” 

“Wade, I…” Scarlett started at the same time Rhett said, “For your mother,” 

Both adults stopped speaking and looked at each other. 

Scarlett rose from the desk and walked to the sofa. Sitting down next to Rhett, Scarlett drew her dressing gown tightly around herself and then took Wade’s hand into her own. 

“Darling,” she started carefully, “do you remember how sometimes I didn’t feel well before Ella came?” 

“Yes,” Wade said with eyes narrowed suspiciously in an expression that was so like his mother Rhett wanted to laugh. 

“Well,” Scarlett started and then looked up at Rhett. 

Rhett nodded and Scarlett took a deep breath, then continued, “Well, darling, you see, you see, you are going to have another sister or brother come and, so, so sometimes I won’t feel well.” Scarlett looked up at Rhett unsure. 

“No!” Wade cried and flung himself into Rhett’s chest. 

“Wade!” Scarlett exclaimed but Rhett silenced her with a look. 

Soothing his hand down Wade’s back Rhett asked, “Don’t you want another sister or brother, Wade?” 

“No!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because when Ella was coming Mama cried and cried.” 

“You mean the day Ella came?” Rhett asked. 

“No, all the days. And she screamed,” Wade buried his face into Rhett’s chest. Rhett glanced at Scarlett who looked stricken. 

“Wade,” Rhett started, but Wade picked his head up and begged, “please Daddy, please. Mama was mean and sad and I like this Mama. Don’t let Mama have another baby, pleaseeee,” and then Wade burst into tears. 

Scarlett sat slack jawed and motionless. She had no idea Wade even knew she’d had Ella. She’d never stopped to wonder where Wade thought his sister came from. She’d also never thought about how her towering rages or sobbing fits had hurt her son. She hadn’t really considered him at all during her marriage to Frank. Melly had always been there to care for Wade and his feelings and Scarlett had been busy making sure she would always have enough money that he’d never starve again. 

Rhett took her hand and squeezed her fingers bringing her attention back to her weeping son. 

“Wade, I…..” Scarlett started and then stopped. She had no idea what to say to her son. How could she explain that she hadn’t wanted to have Ella and that she had been angry and frightened while carrying her? Wade wouldn’t understand. 

“Son, it will be different this time. Carrying Ella was very difficult, but this baby isn’t. Yesterday was the first day the baby made your mother ill…” 

Scarlett scoffed at this, but Rhett continued, “and she hasn’t screamed at all has she?” 

“No,” Wade whispered. 

“No,” Rhett said, “this baby is going to be much easier on your mother. And we will help too, won’t we, son?” 

Wade turned his head and eyed his mother then he looked back at Rhett’s raised eyebrow and smiled. “Yes, Daddy,” Wade agreed softly. “Babies are different?” 

“Yes, exactly,” Rhett affirmed. 

“And Ella was bad?”

“No,” Rhett and Scarlett said together. 

“Ella is a very good baby, it’s just when she was … growing, it was difficult,” Scarlett explained awkwardly. 

“But you are growing a baby that isn’t difficult?” Wade asked. 

“Yes, darling, that’s right.” Scarlett said smiling. 

“And you and I, as the men of the house, will take care of your mother, won’t we?” Rhett asked again. 

Wade smiled, “Yes. Aunt Melly says I’m very good at taking care of Ella. I will help, Mama.” 

“Thank you, darling. You are already helping,” Scarlett said as she leaned forward to embrace her son. 

§§§

Later as they lay entwined with their skin cooling Scarlett whispered, “Rhett, I… you know I didn’t want to have Ella. And Frank…and… I was so scared the Yankees would come and take all I had worked for and …I…I didn’t to have a baby. I didn’t want to be confined and have to stop running the mills and I didn’t want another mouth to feed. …I…” Scarlett shrugged. “I was very unhappy at that time and, well, having a baby is difficult without…” 

“Without the other burdens on your shoulders?” 

“Yes,” Scarlett smiled relieved Rhett understood. “I suppose Wade could see how difficult it was.” 

Rhett nodded and asked, “how did you tell him you were having Ella?” 

“I didn’t.” 

“What do you mean, you didn’t? One day you just showed him a baby and said here is your sister?”

“Well, Rhett, you see, he was practically a baby himself. He was four when she was born. And he’s a boy. You shouldn’t talk about such things with boys.” 

Rhett raised his eyebrows and then burst out laughing. 

“Well, it seems he learned you have babies somewhere.” 

“Yes,” Scarlett frowned, “Maybe Mammy or Frank told him something. Or Prissy, that girl has no sense not to tell a little boy such things.” 

Rhett laughed and squeezed his wife to him. 

§§§ 

The next morning Rhett woke Scarlett early by ripping the blankets off her and yelling, “Rise and shine! Get up, my darling!” 

“Ugh, Rhett, go away,” Scarlett groaned turning her back to him and curling into a ball. 

“No. Get up and get ready. Wear the yellow silk. I’m taking you somewhere special today.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Just after seven.” 

“Why! Why do we have to be up so early?” 

“Because, where we are going is a church, we have a tour at 8:30 and mass is at nine.” 

“Church! Why? And mass? But it’s Wednesday.” 

Rhett leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose before pulling Scarlett out of the bed. 

“Mammy!” Rhett called, “she’s up, come get her ready.”

Mammy entered the room almost immediately, Scarlett sighed, she must have been waiting right outside the door for Rhett’s call. Now Scarlett wouldn’t be able to lay back down. 

“I’ll have Prissy bring a tray in,” Rhett said to Scarlett. Then he turned and walked towards the door saying, “I leave her in your capable hands, Mammy. Have her ready by 8:15.” 

Scarlett grumbled under her breath the entire cab ride from the hotel until they’d been driven over a bridge to the Ile de la Cite. Wade sat on Rhett’s other side his usual chatter subdued by Scarlett’s muttering. Prissy, holding a satchel containing a jug of lemonade and a jug of sweet tea, had pushed herself into the farthest corner of the cab from Scarlett. 

Rhett wasn’t bothered at all. He was looking forward to seeing her face when she saw the forest. He knew she’d love it. 

As their cab pulled up to the west entrance of the Cathedral of Notre Dame de Paris Wade climbed over Rhett onto Scarlett’s lap and they both stared out of the window at the towering structure. 

A docent named Maurice met the Butlers as they alighted from their cab and introduced himself. Maurice had glanced briefly at Prissy when Rhett had introduced is wife and son. Many wealthy families brought their servants with, but Maurice was used to servants who were Irish or Russian or even poor French from the country. He’d never seen a white family traveling with an African servant. 

Maurice pointed out how the two towers, the tallest structures in Paris, were not exact matches. Then he walked them around the outside pointing out the flying buttresses and other architectural features. Scarlett was awed by how enormous the church was but not particularly interested in the various statues or features. 

Maurice led them down the side of the cathedral where they entered a garden and walked past a carved fountain all the way to the end where Maurice had them turn and look at the church’s back. He discussed the buttresses again and pointed out some windows. Then Maurice gestured the new spire and explained that it had just been finished in May of 1864. 

The spire was only three years old? This piqued Scarlett’s interest. “What was wrong with the old spire?” Scarlett asked. 

“Nothing,” Maurice answered, “There was no spire for almost eighty years before. The cathedral had a spire when she was first constructed but it was removed in 1786. In 1844 when the king ordered a restoration after the wars the architects Jean-Baptiste Lassus and Eugène Viollet-le-Duc agreed that they should maintain the original gothic style. Monsieur Lassus died about ten years ago and Monsieur Viollet-le-Duc finished the renovations and added the spire. It is taller than the original thirteenth century spire but in the same style.” 

The group walked around the other side of the Cathedral while Maurice continued to point out interesting features and windows to Rhett. Scarlett was not listening. She could feel that she needed to drink and she didn’t understand why Rhett was so sure she would love this place. It was interesting and beautiful, but Scarlett didn’t think if they returned to Paris in the future she would want to come and see this church again. Perhaps there was something on the inside she’d love the way Rhett thought she should. 

When they reached the West Façade again Maurice began to explain the statutes and the three entrances. 

“We will enter through The Portal of Judgement. It tells the story of the Last Judgment as written in the Gospel of Matthew.” 

“Wait, please,” Scarlett said turning towards Prissy, “I need to drink something before we go inside.” 

At Mr. Butler’s approving nod to his wife Maurice paused and watched as the servant pulled a jug from her bag and handed it over to Mrs. Butler. Mrs. Butler uncorked it and took several long drinks then lowered the jug and turned to her son. “Would you like some tea, Wade?” 

“No, mama,” the boy answered. 

Mrs. Butler turned to her husband and lifted the jug slightly. He shook his head and she took one more swallow then corked the jug and handed it back to the servant. 

As they stepped up the stairs and Maurice began to point out the meanings of the various sculptures Scarlett had to admit to herself the statues were amazing. They were so many and they were so richly detailed. 

As they stepped inside the narthex bells began to toll. Maurice began a long explanation of the various bells and their tones and names. Scarlett tried not to fidget as she craned her neck to see down the long nave. 

“Monsieur Butler, I shall meet you here after the mass,” Maurice bowed slightly and walked away. 

Scarlett crossed herself and lit two candles, one for each of her parents. As she watched their flames flicker in an invisible breeze, she realized she wanted to light a third. She picked up another candle as Rhett slid bills into the box and kissed its side before crossing herself and placing it next to the two she’d just lit. As she lit the third candle she offered a silent prayer of thanksgiving for the people who she loved and were still with her Rhett, Wade, Ella, Mammy, Melly, Ashely, Beau, Pork, Will, Suellen, Careen, and Prissy. And Mrs. Butler too, Scarlett thought as she placed the candle into the sand. She was very grateful she had a mother in law who she could look up to and who loved her. 

Rhett took her elbow and led them to chairs as the mass was beginning. Scarlett tried to pay attention to the mass, but the inside of Notre Dame was beautiful. The windows that had been so meaningless to her on the outside shone in brilliant colors from inside. Huge candelabras lit all the way to the arched ceilings. There was beautiful art work everywhere and Scarlett wanted to go examine the beautifully carved choir but Scarlett could not take her eyes off of the numerous stained glass windows. 

After the service Rhett lead Scarlett, Wade and Prissy back to where he could see Maurice waiting for them. 

Maurice led them around the cathedral discussing the sculptures and architecture and windows but Scarlett wasn’t listening. She couldn’t wait to tell Rhett how she wanted a window of stained glass like this in their new house in Atlanta. Perhaps in the dining room, or parlor where guests could marvel at its beauty Scarlett thought as she trailed behind Rhett, Wade, and Maurice. Wade held Rhett’s hand and looked engrossed by whatever Maurice was saying about some sculpture of a woman wearing a crown holding a baby. Scarlett realized it was probably Mary and Jesus but she didn’t feel like craning her neck up to take in the detail, instead she watched as Wade tilted his head up, eyes flitting between Rhett and the sculpture. 

After they’d circled the entire nave and Scarlett thought their tour was over Maurice told Rhett, “the boy cannot come, it is too dangerous.” 

Dangerous? Scarlett wondered turning to look at her son. 

Rhett nodded at Maurice and told Prissy, “Prissy, you stay here with Wade, do not leave the cathedral. Hand me the lemonade.” 

Prissy reached into her bag and handed Rhett a jug. 

“Ready?” Maurice asked. 

“Lead the way,” Rhett nodded. 

Maurice brought Scarlett and Rhett to a wooden door that he unlocked with a key. Then they began to climb. Scarlett was briefly thankful Rhett was forcing her to wear loose stays, if they’d been the way she liked to wear them, she was sure she would have fainted. They climbed staircase after staircase. Scarlett’s heart was pounding and she was panting when they finally emerged into what looked like an enormous attic. 

“What is this?” Scarlett asked. Both men turned to her concerned at her shaky voice. 

“Drink,” Rhett commanded uncorking the lemonade and handing it to her. 

Scarlett drank and then handed the bottle to Rhett who also took a sip before offering it to Maurice who politely declined. 

“Welcome to the forest of Notre Dame,” Maurice gestured once Scarlett had caught her breath. “Each beam came from a single oak tree felled from over 50 acres of forest during the late twelfth and early thirteenth century. There are more than 1,300 beams composing the frame. The frame was built in pieces between 1160 and 1240.”

The forest looked like hundreds of single room house frames all lined up. They were standing on a landing with long horizontal support beams making squares but above their heads were two layers of horizontal and diagonal beams making triangles above their heads. 

“Come,” Maurice said. They walked down a wide wooden walkway almost the length of the nave and then climbed up another narrow wooden staircase. 

When they emerged, they stepped onto a narrow walkway only three beams wide. There weren’t hand railings, but short railings just below Scarlett’s knees. 

“Oh,” she gasped, “we are at the very top!” 

They walked carefully down the walkway. It felt sturdy under Scarlett’s feet. The beams above and below her made an intricate puzzle. 

When they reached a beam angled sharply over the walkway Scarlett paused, leaned her face close to the beam and inhaled. 

“It doesn’t smell like oak at all!” She exclaimed.

“No,” Rhett said, “I imagine that five hundred year old lumber lost its smell a long time ago.” At Maurice’s confused look Rhett explained, “My wife owns two lumber mills in Atlanta.” 

“Ah,” Maurice said, “that is why your husband wanted you to see the forest. Not many people are invited to visit the forest.” 

Scarlett smiled warmly up at Rhett, “I am so glad we did, it is breathtaking.” 

They climbed down slowly, Rhett right in front of Scarlett so if she slipped she wouldn’t be able to fall before he caught her. 

Scarlett thanked Maurice profusely and then gazed up at the Southern Rose Window as she walked to Prissy and Wade. 

“Where did you go?” Wade asked as Scarlett sat next to him in the back row of chairs and pulled him into her side. 

“Your daddy took me to see a forest,” Scarlett smiled dreamily. She turned to look up at the ceiling. Above it a forest of lumber held up the roof. It was amazing. 

“Inside?” Wade asked confused. 

“Inside what, son,” Rhett asked as he approached the group after tipping Maurice handsomely. 

“How can there be a forest in a church, daddy? Is Mama being silly?” 

Rhett laughed, “No, I’ll tell you all about it. Let’s go get some dinner.” 

As the Butlers left the cathedral Scarlett took one last glance at the windows and the ceiling. Rhett had been right. She could appreciate the fine art, but she didn’t love it. But her heart fluttered at the memory of the forest and of the colored beams of light coming in the most beautiful windows she’d ever seen. 

As their cab turned to take them back into the city, Scarlett turned to look at the stained glass window between the towers of the West Façade. No, it was not as lovely from the outside but Scarlett did not care. She sat back and imagined possible windows for their house in Atlanta. She wondered how large a window Rhett would allow. And what kind of design, she didn’t want a saint or an icon, she wanted something beautiful.


	15. Chapter 15

Ella's first birthday was a cool Thursday in mid-October and Rhett decided the family should picnic at the Jardin des Tuileries so Ella could be with her parents all day. Mammy and Prissy came with and brought baskets of food the hotel kitchens prepared.

The Butlers had little more than a week left in Paris and despite having spent three months in the city there were still exhibition visits to explore and places he hadn't taken Scarlett. But as Rhett sat with Scarlett holding his arm watching Ella pull herself up on Rhett's knee and bounce for a moment before dropping to the grass crawling after Wade giggling and heard Scarlett gasp, "Oh, Ella, be careful, darling. Wade, don't run far." Rhett felt a joy that for many years he had been sure he would never know. He didn't believe in Scarlett's god, but he knew in his bones that he had been given a precious gift.

§§§ 

As he and Scarlett undressed each other on their last night in Paris Rhett contemplated how proud he was of Scarlett and of how much more comfortable Scarlett had become with relations. She was still humorously squeamish about discussing them, but Rhett was pleased at how much more freely she touched him and how much she seemed to enjoy relations.

The bump under which his baby lay was now evident whenever Scarlett wasn't wearing a corset and Rhett loved the sight of it. Once the last piece of clothing had been dropped onto the floor Rhett gently pushed Scarlett back onto the bed and leaned over and kissed the bump that protected their baby. Then he stood and nudged Scarlett over so he could lie on his side next to her.

Scarlett turned on to her side and kissed under Rhett's chin and then along his jaw to his ear while her fingers slowly danced down his side. Rhett leaned up and pushed her back drawing a nipple into his mouth. Her searching fingers found his manhood and Rhett sighed, releasing her nipple with a small pop, as her fingers wrapped around him.

Rhett pulled himself up to kiss her and could see the naked desire in her face. She wanted him. As much as he wanted her, she wanted him. Good, he thought, maybe now is the time.

Rhett kissed her tenderly then began to kiss his way down her body, stopping to suckle each of her nipples before continuing down.

When his tongue circled her little bundle of nerves she cried out, "Oh, yes! Rhett, Ohhhh!"

Rhett smirked into her warm, moist skin. He laved her with his tongue and sucked gently on her bundle of nerves until she shuddered beneath him and clawed at his shoulders.

As she stilled, Rhett leaned up and kissed their baby once before laying on his back beside her and whispering, "are you ready to reciprocate?"

"What?" Scarlett asked, her voice drowsy with pleasure.

"Will you pleasure me with your mouth?"

Rhett felt like his heart had stopped when for an instant Scarlett flushed but said nothing. Then she nodded and sat up.

Scarlett had known this day was coming since the first time he'd pleasured her with his mouth and she'd thought she'd die from the pleasure. Scarlett loved when he did that more than anything else and Rhett knew it so he did it often. Scarlett knew she owed him the same pleasure, and she desperately wanted to make sure she made him feel as wonderful as he made her feel, but she had no idea what to do.

"How?" Scarlett asked quietly.

Rhett reached up and caressed her cheek, feeling her flushed from excitement and embarrassment. Then he lowered his hand to her left hand and drew it up to his face. He licked her index finger and then sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Then he moved her finger in and then while sucking out of his mouth. Scarlett couldn't meet his eyes, but she understood that that's what she was supposed to do to his member.

Scarlett shifted down the bed and Rhett opened his legs. Scarlett tried to release Rhett's hand, but he continued to hold her left hand firmly in his. She awkwardly clambered over his legs until she was kneeling between his knees.

Scarlett paused and Rhett turned their hands to lace their fingers together.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just … what if I can't make you feel good? Or what if I hurt you? I'm not sure …"

Rhett tried to stifle his chuckle, but couldn't do it quickly enough.

"My love," he caressed his thumb along the back of her hand, "you can't do this wrong, I promise you it will feel good. Wonderful because it's you."

Scarlett nodded and looked down frowning. Other women had done this to her husband before she had. He was going to compare her to other women, probably whores he'd paid to pleasure him this way. Scarlett swallowed thickly. She knew that she'd had two husbands before Rhett, but it wasn't the same. The only man she'd ever really given herself to, the only man she wanted to have relations with, had been Rhett. He had so many of her firsts and she would never have any of his.

Rhett released her hand and sat up pulling her to him.

"If you don't want to, honey, you don't have to."

"Oh, it isn't' that, Rhett," Scarlett sighed as she leaned her head on Rhett's strong shoulder.

"What is it then?"

Scarlett sighed and traced random shapes through his chest hair. Rhett waited, he knew her well enough now to know that if he didn't interrupt, she'd speak her innermost thoughts when she was ready.

Soon Scarlett whispered, "I was just thinking how other women have done this to you before. Not only will I not be the first, the way you are the first for so many … ah… relations things…for me," Scarlett petered off awkwardly.

"Not only?" Rhett asked when she didn't resume speaking.

Scarlett sighed and steeled herself. There was no sense making Rhett angry by lying about what else she'd been thinking. He always seemed to know when she was lying anyway. "Not only that, but…" She continued timidly, "but what if I don't make you feel as good as they do?" Scarlett covered her face with her hands.

Rhett ran his fingers down her bare back before speaking softly into her hair, "You have so many of my firsts, Scarlett. And the ones that matter. You are the first woman I've really loved. The first I've ever put before my own needs. The first I've ever sacrificed anything for. You are my first wife. You are having my first child. You've had two husbands and two children. I don't get to be the first man to watch you grow heavy with his child. Or the first who looks at the child you've given him."

"Oh," Scarlett whispered. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I love Wade and Ella, Scarlett. As much as if they were my own. Hell, they are mine in the ways that matter. I'm the only father they will ever know and the man that will get to raise them with you. But when you were carrying Ella, knowing that Frank Kennedy got to be with you, to have marital relations with you and to be the one to put his hands on your body…Scarlett, I wanted to kill him just so I could be the one to touch you."

Scarlett turned slightly so she could put her arms around Rhett.

Rhett kissed the top of her head and continued, "As for you not pleasing me as much as anyone else, Scarlett. You and I are the same. You and your other husbands is just like me and other women. They pale in comparison to you. You were meant for me, Scarlett. No one can please me the way that you do. Relations with you are so much better than with any other woman because I love you. Do you understand?"

"I do, Rhett. I do."

Scarlett sat up and kissed Rhett passionately before whispering, "I love you," against his lips. Then Scarlett gently pushed Rhett down and kissed down his chest the way that he kissed down hers. When she reached his manhood she took a deep breath before kissing the tip. Then remembering what Rhett had done to her finger she leaned down and liked him from base to tip before drawing him into her mouth.

"Oh! God!" Rhett gasped.

Scarlett could feel his thigh trembling beneath her fingers. She began to circle her tongue around him. "Ohhhhh!" Rhett groaned. Scarlett smiled. She might really like this.

Scarlett began to move her head so he slid in and out of her mouth alternating between sucking and swirling her tongue around the tip of him. Rhett didn't taste funny the way she tasted funny. As Scarlett began to get a feel for what she was doing Rhett gasped and trembled beneath her. Scarlett felt powerful.

"Oh! Scarlett!" Rhett cried out.

Suddenly Rhett was pulling her up by her arms.

"Rhett!" Scarlett gasped, her heart pounding. Had she hurt him? She felt Rhett's hand fumble between them while his other arm crushed her to his chest.

"I'm sorry…I," she started to say and then gasped when she felt him slide up inside her. Scarlett put her hands on Rhett's shoulders to brace herself as he released her and grabbed her hips. Scarlett stared down at Rhett wide-eyed as he thrust up into her hard twice and then spilled his seed.

"Oh my god, Scarlett," Rhett said and laid his head back with his eyes closed. A soft smile played on his lips.

Scarlett didn't know what to do. She was sitting on top of him. She'd thought she must have hurt him, but he seemed happy and relaxed as he always did after emptying himself inside her.

"Rhett?" Scarlett asked softly.

Rhett opened his eyes and when he saw her confused expression pulled her down onto his chest.

"Oh, honey," he whispered, "you were magnificent. Thank you."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Very much. Did you?"

"Yes," Scarlett answered smirking. She couldn't wait to make Rhett Butler writhe beneath her again.

§

Scarlett's screams woke him what felt like moments later. Rhett was momentarily disoriented, Wade was still having nightmares, but Scarlett hadn't had one in weeks, since the night she'd fainted, and he wasn't sure who was screaming. But then Rhett felt her leg kick into his and sat up, pulling her onto his lap.

"Shhhh, shhh, honey, shhhhh, I've got you, shhhhh," Rhett whispered over and over as he stroked her back and hair and arms and rocked them gently side to side.

"Rhett?" Scarlett asked in a small voice.

"Oh, honey," Rhett whispered kissing her temple, "what did you dream about? The mist?"

Scarlett nodded into his chest.

Once Scarlett's breathing returned to normal Rhett kissed her temple and turned her to look at him.

"Honey," he asked softly stroking her cheek, "are you sure you want to go back to Atlanta tomorrow?"

Scarlett drew her brows together, "of course, why would you ask that?"

"Because we leave tomorrow and you had a nightmare and you had a nightmare the night after we decided to return to Atlanta early and if my memory serves me correctly, while not always, but it seems you sometimes have nightmares on days you get letters from Melly. I think something about the thought of going back to Atlanta reminds you of some of the terrible things that happened there. I think, my love, perhaps part of you does not want to go back."

"Rhett..."

"Listen, my love," Rhett kissed her softly, "we can never go back there, or only go back to visit. Travers can keep running your businesses and I will take you wherever you want to go. We can build a home wherever you want to live."

"But I do want to go back."

Rhett clenched his jaw. He knew part of her did want to go back, but he also thought part of her was afraid to go back.

"Rhett? Will you take me back? I need Melly and Tara. I…"

"I know, love, I know. We will leave tomorrow as planned."

"Oh! Thank you, Rhett!" Scarlett leaned forward and kissed him.

"But Scarlett," Rhett added when she pulled away, "know this, if ever you want to leave there, I will take you. We can go on a trip or we can leave. What holds us to Atlanta is that you want to be there, not your businesses. We can run those from anywhere in the world with telegrams. Do you understand? You just have to tell me."

Warmth suffused Scarlett and she raised her hand to Rhett's face.

"I love you, Rhett," she smiled at him. "I'm so glad Melly told me!" Scarlett laughed.

Then she laid her head against his shoulder and Rhett slid them back to lying.

Rhett was almost asleep when her voice woke him, "Rhett? Will you still travel? Will you be gone from Atlanta so much?"

Rhett ran his fingers down her back as he answered, "Honey, you are my home, wherever you and our children are, so I will be in Atlanta whenever I don't have to be somewhere else, but I will still have to travel some for business. I hope that you and the children, or just you will accompany me."

"But you won't disappear for months?"

"No, my love, I will never disappear again. You have my word. And I will try to make my trips as short as possible, as I did when I had to leave you and go to London this spring."

"And if I stay in Atlanta while you are gone, if the children are too young or if I'm confined, you'll write?"

"Of course, my dear," Rhett kissed her temple. As he listened to her breathing finally even out he wondered if they should stay in Paris despite her wishes. He knew how much she loved Tara and Melly, but he also knew she could survive without seeing Tara as long as it was still hers and she and Melly could write.

The next morning Scarlett had insisted she wanted to go back so they'd begun their long journey to Atlanta.

§§§

The Butlers stopped in Charleston on their way back to Atlanta. Scarlett was thrilled to see her mother in law and had exacted promises of a visit once the baby was born. On their last night in Charleston, Rhett excused himself after supper.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked.

"To the telegraph office."

"You've been doing a lot of telegramming since we arrived in New York. Is something wrong? Is it one of my businesses?"

Rhett chuckled, "No, my dear it is not. Nothing is wrong."

Scarlett frowned at him.

"It's a surprise."

"I do not like surprises."

Rhett burst into hearty laughter, "My dear, who do you think you are fooling? You love surprises. I'll see you later." Rhett kissed his wife and mother and sister goodbye and left.

As they lay in their train compartment bunk the next night with Scarlett leaning back onto Rhett's chest and his hand on her swollen belly, Scarlett asked again, "what is the surprise?"

"You'll see."

"Rhett!"

"You'll see."

§§§ 

"Melly!" Scarlett's voice rang out through the depo as Scarlett caught sight of the slight form of Melanie Wilkes peering through the crowd disembarking. Heedless of her family and her visible pregnancy Scarlett began to rush through the crowd towards her beloved sister-in-law.

"Scarlett!" Rhett called after her.

"Mama!" Wade called and then catching sight of who his mother was running towards Wade released Rhett's hand and chased after his mother screaming, "AUNTIE! AUNTIE MELLY!" so loudly several people stopped and turned.

When Scarlett reached Melly she flung herself in Melly's arms and the two stood hugging and laughing with tears streaming down their faces in the middle of the train station. Wade threw himself into the mess of skirts and both Scarlett and Melly released an arm to stroke his hair and back.

Rhett tried to suppress his smirk as he approached Scarlett and Melly making a scene with their reunion with Ashley standing quietly by their sides.

"Ashely," Rhett nodded his head when he arrived.

"Captain Butler, welcome home," Ashely said politely.

"Please, our wives are sisters, call me Rhett."

"Of course, Rhett."

"Well, Ashley what do you think we'll have to do to get this pair to release each other so we can go? An advancing army might do the trick."

"Melly," Ashley called and put his hand on his wife's back. "Let Scarlett go, so they can go to the hotel and freshen up. We'll see them for supper at Aunt Pitty's."

As Melly and Scarlett and Wade released their hold on one another Rhett said, "Ah, what a simple plan, appeal to the most reasonable of the three."

"Oh, fiddle dee dee, Rhett," Scarlett smiled and swatted him playfully on the chest. Then looking around her face fell and colored.

"Oh, come now my dear, just because everyone can see how you treat me doesn't mean you should stop." Rhett laughed and held out his arm for Scarlett.

Scarlett took Rhett's arm and looked around, "Where are Ella and Mammy and …"

"At the carriage already. The hotel sent a wagon and a carriage for us. Pork is supervising the loading of the trunks onto the wagon and will ride back with them."

§§§ 

Rhett's surprise was their nearly finished house.

Scarlett gasped when Rhett pulled their carriage to a stop in front of it the morning after they returned. It was huge and beautiful, just want she wanted.

As Rhett led her inside he explained the construction was complete, now they needed the finishing touches, carpeting, wall paper, draperies and most of the furniture and it would be ready for them to move in.

Scarlett kept having to choke back tears she couldn't explain, other than it must have been the baby making her weepy, as Rhett led her from room to room showing her their home.

Scarlett gasped and stopped walking when Rhett led her into the master bedroom. Along the main wall above their bed was a circular stained-glass window in a beautiful multi-colored geometric pattern.

"Rhett!" she cried turning to throw her arms around him. "It's so beautiful! How did you know I wanted one?"

Rhett laughed, "you talked of nothing else for days after we saw Notre Dame and I thought I'd have to carry you out of Sainte Chapelle. Come, let me show you one more."

Rhett led Scarlett into her dressing room where there was another, smaller circular stained glass window of a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were a mixture of clear, red and yellow glass with long thin green stems and leaves. Scarlett was entranced. Rhett could not have picked a more perfect design.

"Oh, Rhett! It's so lovely!" Scarlett walked over to the window and reached up to run her fingers along the glass.

"There's a matching one in my dressing room, but the flowers are blue instead of red."

Rhett led Scarlett to the nursery. It was almost as large as the master bedroom with a large play area when you walked in and four beds and two cribs pulled away from the walls in the middle of the room. Rhett pointed out where the beds and cribs would be placed when the walls were finished.

"Four?" Scarlett asked resting her hand on her belly.

Rhett chuckled, "yes, one for Beau and our three children."

"Oh!" Scarlett laughed. "I thought…" then she shook her head and continued, "but you know Rhett, this baby won't sleep in a bed for a long while. Ella still sleeps in a crib."

"I know, but Ella will be ready for a bed soon, and our other daughter will be ready for one eventually, so I thought the nursery should be ready, too."

Scarlett smiled and clasped his hand. "You really are a very thoughtful father, Rhett. Our children are very lucky. Very lucky."

§§§

In her first few days back in Atlanta, Scarlett felt like all of Atlanta society stopped by the hotel to call on and Rhett. She was already large enough Scarlett shouldn't go calling and after flouting propriety while carrying Ella, Scarlett had given in and let her confinement begin.

Rhett kept Scarlett plenty entertained by bringing her material and wallpaper and paint samples and catalogues to select from. He sat next to her and pointed out her pre-approved options, then let her select the final designs for everything. Rhett was pleased at the compromise between them. His selections ensured they would have a classically beautiful and refined home that was comfortable to live in and Scarlett was pleased because she had the final say on everything, well almost everything.

"Rhett," she asked one afternoon while surrounded by painted cardboard color samples. "We haven't selected colors for the nursery." Rhett had already approved the design of a mural for the main nursery wall. It would have a large tree surrounded by drawings of different animals and in one corner, near where they would place Wade's bed, there would be a painting of the Suez canal. The background was to be a soft buttery yellow. How could Rhett get Scarlett to select the correct color so all the walls would match? Finally he decided to just tell her.

"My dear, I am having a surprise painted on the walls in the nursery. May I show you the color?"

Scarlett nodded.

Rhett shifted through the pieces of cardboard and found the correct one. Handing it to her he said, "I think the children will love it. I hope you will as well."

Scarlett smiled and ran the tips of her fingers over the paint. "It's a lovely color for the nursery, Rhett," she said finally. Rhett was letting her pick everything except his study and if he wanted to select the nursery colors too Scarlett had no problem with that.

§

The Butler's moved into their finished house on December 9th, Scarlett immediately directed Pork and Prissy and Lou, a great-niece of Uncle Peter's who had belonged to one of the Hamilton Burr cousins, to begin decorating for Christmas.

When Scarlett had told Rhett how upset she was to be confined their first Christmas together he told her they would have family come and celebrate with them. So even though she was pregnant and in confinement, Rhett and Scarlett were hosting Melly, Ashely, Aunt Pitty, Uncle Henry, Eleanor, and Rosemary for Christmas Eve supper. Rhett's mother and sister were arriving a few days early and staying. Scarlett secretly hoped she could convince her mother in law to stay until the baby came.

§§§ March 13, 1868

Scarlett's scream tore through the hallway and Rhett's heart stopped. This was different from her screams and moans of the past few hours. It was high pitched and Rhett could hear her terror.

The lead that had pooled into his legs was the only thing that stopped Rhett from bursting into the room despite Dr. Meade's several warnings to stay out.

Prissy burst through the door and scurried down the hall without a word.

Prissy left the door open a sliver and Rhett stepped up to the crack to see if he could see anything. He heard Scarlett moaning and Melly's soft whispering. He heard rustling, but no baby crying. He couldn't see Scarlett or his mother or mammy. Cold sweat trickled down Rhett's spine.

Then the mewling wail of a newborn brought tears to Rhett's eyes. The baby was alive. Rhett rested his forehead against the door, from the sound of the wailing his baby was healthy and had quite a set of lungs. But was Scarlett?

Rhett put his hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door when Prissy pushed past him into the room carrying more clean towels and another bucket of water. Melly and Dr. Meade both looked up and watched Prissy scurry in. Rhett still couldn't see Scarlett. Was she moving? Breathing?

"Damn you, girl," Dr. Meade growled as Prissy approached, "what took so long!"

Melly caught sight of Rhett and turned. She stepped over to Mammy who was wiping and swaddling a squirming squalling baby. Rhett saw Scarlett's arm reach out to follow Melly's back and relief flooded through him.

Tears began to streak down Rhett's face and he knew everyone would be able to see. He should retreat downstairs as he'd been asked, but he could not leave that spot. He had to make sure Scarlett was alive.

Rhett must have lost his focus because the next thing he realized was Melly had pushed him into the hall and closed the door behind them. Rhett sank to the floor and Melly said softly, "congratulations. You have a healthy son," as she held the infant out for Rhett to see.

The baby was only half cleaned, he looked wrinkled and purple and his dark hair was still full of Scarlett's blood. The baby blinked at his father with eyes so dark Rhett couldn't tell the pupil from the iris. Rhett didn't reach out to take the baby and Melly frowned.

"Scarlett? Is she?"

Melly squatted down and put her hand on Rhett's shoulder, cradling his son close to her chest. "Oh, Rhett, she'll be all right. Doctor Meade is just going to patch her up and soon she'll be as good as new."

"What happened? She screamed."

"All women scream when they are having babies, Rhett," Melly said softly.

"Yes," Rhett nodded watching his son kick his legs wildly in his blanket, "but she screamed a wounded animal scream. Something was wrong."

Melly nodded frowning, "Doctor Meade will speak with you about that," Melly demurred.

Rhett looked up sharply "Melly! What happened! Is Scarlett all right?"

Melly nodded, "Yes, she just … she … yes, she's well, Doctor Meade is stitching her right up."

"Stitching?"

Melly nodded. Rhett did not understand what she was saying. What happened to Scarlett? Why did she need stitches after having the baby? Oh why didn't he just force her to stay in Paris or London where there were more capable doctors than old Dr. Meade?

"I'm going to bring the baby back in so Mammy can clean him up. Would you like to hold him first?"

Rhett traced his finger down the baby's cheek and then shook his head at Melly. "Scarlett?" he asked.

Melly patted his arm and then rose saying, I'll come fetch you as soon as she's ready to see you.

When Melly opened the door Rhett heard Doctor Meade saying, "good, bring him back here so Scarlett can feed him."

Rhett waited, seated on the floor of the hall outside their bedroom door for what felt like an eternity. People walked past him as if he wasn't there. Lou brought fresh sheets and Prissy carried out sheets covered with a large patch of bloody wetness. Lou brought out bloodied towels. Prissy returned with more towels. All of the clean towels in Atlanta must be in his bedroom Rhett thought idly.

Finally, Dr. Meade stepped into the hallway.

Rhett rose to his feet, surprised at how weak he felt and asked, "Doctor? Scarlett? Is she?"

"She's well, Captain Butler, she's well. Let's go speak for a moment."

Rhett was silent as he led Dr. Meade downstairs to the library. Once they were inside Rhett offered Dr. Meade a seat in front of the fireplace and then remained standing.

"You should also take a seat," Dr. Meade said.

Rhett took the armchair across from where Dr. Meade had seated himself. Rhett could see some of Scarlett's blood underneath the doctor's fingernails and in the creases of his knuckles.

"Doctor Meade, what happened? Is Scarlet all right? Is she hurt? What happened?"

"Son," Dr. Meade began gently, "the baby was large, too large, and Scarlett struggled to pass him through her birth canal. While his head was passing through Scarlett tore."

"What do you mean tore?"

Dr. Meade sighed, "as I'm sure you know the flesh around a woman's birth canal is tender and it stretches to accommodate giving birth."

"I know," Rhett nodded while he wondered what happened and why no one would tell him what had gone wrong.

"There is only so much the skin can stretch and Scarlett's couldn't stretch enough to allow the baby to pass, so it tore. I've stitched it closed but your wife is in pain. I don't want to give her laudanum, she needs to stay awake so she can feed the baby. She will need to stay in bed until she has healed."

"What tore?"

"The skin between her birth canal and rectum. It happens. It's painful, but not serious. The skin will heal. However, it will be quite some time before you can resume marital relations."

"Of course," Rhett said. He was not Frank Kennedy, he was not going to hurt his wife or force her. Rhett's offense must have shown in his face because Dr. Meade smothered a smile and nodded.

"I will come tomorrow and the next day to check her stitches. The skin is swollen and as the swelling goes down I may need to replace stitches that become too loose. I should be able to remove them after a week or so, depending on how the skin heals. After that she will be able to get out of bed and walk around."

"I understand. Are there things I should do to ease the pain?"

"Mammy and Melly and your mother know what to do, today and tomorrow they will apply cool cloths to that area, but they must keep the stitches dry. It will hurt when she needs to release her bladder and Mammy will need to make sure she is completely dry after. Mammy will also need to change the bandages and rags frequently, women bleed after they give birth and, again, she will heal faster if the skin is dry. I also recommend she lay on her back and when she's awake keep her hips and legs elevated until the swelling goes down."

Rhett nodded and said, "thank you, Doctor Meade."

"You are quite welcome. I'm going to check on mother and son and then depart."

"Is the baby all right? He wasn't injured?"

"No, no, he's quite well," Dr. Meade smiled.

Rhett followed him upstairs and then Dr. Meade motioned for Rhett to wait outside again. Rhett couldn't hear what was going on inside and was anxious to see for himself that Scarlett was well.

Eleanor and Melly came out and Melly smiled, "Doctor Meade is almost finished. I'll go and tell the children they have a new brother. Wade will be so excited."

"Thank you," Rhett said. He'd thought it was unnecessary to send the children out of the house while the baby was being born, but now he was profoundly grateful Wade had not heard his mother's unearthly scream.

Once Melly started walking away Rhett turned to his mother, "Mother, what happened? Is Scarlett all right?"

Eleanor smiled and cupped her son's cheek. Then she leaned forward and kissed his other cheek. "Congratulations, Rhett. You have a beautiful healthy son. He looks so like you when you were born…and Scarlett will be perfectly well. She'll heal and you can have more children. Don't fret."

Rhett frowned, he did not want more children, not if this is what happened when Scarlett birthed them.

Seeing her son's frown Eleanor dropped her hands to his, "Rhett, they aren't all this bad. Scarlett didn't tear with her other two children."

"No, just mine," Rhett said glumly.

His mother laughed, "don't be sullen on this wonderful day. Your wife isn't. She's already said now that she has her son she wants to give you your daughter."

Rhett smiled, "Thank you, mother."

"You are quite welcome, son. Now, I'm going downstairs for some tea and to write Rosemary."

Rhett stood in the hall in silence until Dr. Meade finally stepped into the hallway and clasped Rhett's arm.

"You can go in now," Dr. Meade said and left. Rhett didn't wait or show Dr. Meade out, he turned and practically ran into the bedroom.

Scarlett was propped up on pillows nursing the baby as Mammy adjusted the sheets around her. Seeing Rhett's approach Mammy turned and crossed the room to leave.

"Call for me when you are ready to lies down, My lamb." Mammy told Scarlett. To Rhett she said, "congratulations, Mista Rhett."

"Thank you, Mammy."

Rhett didn't wait for Mammy to close the door behind her before leaning over and kissing Scarlett tenderly.

"Oh, honey," he said trailing his fingers down her cheek, "I am so sorry you were hurt."

Scarlett clasped his fingers, "babies always hurt, Rhett, that's why I didn't want to have any more." Then her eyes widened and her voice caught, "I'm sorry," Scarlett gripped his fingers tightly, "I didn't mean…"

"I know, honey, shhh," Rhett kissed her lips tenderly and then leaned to kiss the baby before stepping away to pull a chair to her bedside. Once he was settled Scarlett shifted the baby to her other breast and stretched out her hand to Rhett.

Rhett held her hand and they watched the baby nurse in silence.

Rhett felt a fierce love he'd never expected in his chest as he watched.

"Are you in a lot of pain, my dear?"

"Some," Scarlett answered honestly, "it's painful to be upright, but when he finishes I'll lay back down and it will ease."

"I told you a boy would be trouble."

"Nonsense," Scarlett laughed, "He's not trouble, he's just big headed, like his father," Scarlett smiled warmly as she ran her fingers over her baby's downy head.

Rhett laughed.

"Rhett?" Scarlett said tentatively, "I'm so happy, I… love him so much and I'm so happy he's finally here….I … I didn't feel that way when I had Wade or Ella."

"No," Rhett caressed her cheek, "I wouldn't have guessed you did. You were still a child yourself when you had Wade. And Ella, when she came she was an obstacle stopping you from making yourself and your family safe. It's understandable that you didn't feel the same then."

Scarlett nodded and looked down at the baby.

"Scarlett?"

Rhett waited for Scarlett to look up at him before continuing, "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear that you are happy our son is here."

Scarlett leaned to put her head on Rhett's shoulder but gasped in pain. Rhett frowned and perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed so he could hold his wife to his chest without shifting her weight.

When the baby fell asleep Scarlett held him out to Rhett who felt tears prick the corners of his eyes when he lifted the small bundle into his arms.

Rhett attempted to help Scarlett shift back to laying but she asked him to call for Mammy. When Mammy arrived, Rhett gently laid his son in the nearby bassinet and then had Mammy show him how to lift Scarlett's hips to shift her and lay the pillows under her lower back and legs.

When Mammy left, Rhett stood awkwardly by the bed.

"You look uncomfortable, my dear," he said.

"Come sit with me," Scarlett stretched out her hand.

"Won't it hurt?"

Scarlett shrugged, "Probably, but it hurts already and I miss you, please?"

Rhett walked around the bed and slid over to Scarlett from his side.

"Come closer," Scarlett sighed.

"My dear, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, please. I want you to hold me."

Rhett slid down so he was laying on his side next to Scarlett, throwing his arm around her middle Rhett was surprised how full her belly still felt, almost as if their baby was still inside. Scarlett shifted so her side was pressed against his until the row of pillows elevating her lower body came between them. Scarlett closed her eyes and her breathing was deep and slow.

Rhett thought Scarlett was asleep until she asked, "you really won't let me call him Rhett Junior?"

Rhett laughed, "No, my dear, we've discussed this many times. Let's pick a different name. One that's his own."

Scarlett sighed and reclosed her eyes. When she finally drifted into sleep, Rhett rose from the bed and checked his sleeping son. Then he went downstairs to eat some dinner and ensure a tray was ready for Scarlett when she woke up.

§

A few hours later Scarlett had had her bandages changed and was propped up feeding their son again. Rhett could see the pain on her face. He'd been shooed from the room when Mammy changed Scarlett's bandages, but he'd seen the bloody rags Mammy carried out and it had turned his stomach.

"Sit forward a little," he said softly.

"No, why?" she frowned.

Rhett didn't answer but tilted her forward, Scarlett groaned and the baby must have unlatched because he cried out in protest. Rhett quickly slipped behind Scarlett and settled the pillow under the small of his back. Then Rhett pulled Scarlett to lean back against his chest. He put his arms underneath hers and supported the weight of their son.

"Is that better?"

Scarlett took a deep breath and arched her back against him before answering, "yes, thank you."

Rhett smiled as he looked over his shoulder at their nursing son. They watched until the baby had nursed his fill and laid staring up at his parents with dark eyes.

"Rhett, what your grandfather's name? The pirate."

"Why? You can't possibly want to name him after a pirate."

"Well, if you won't let me name him after you, and I know you don't want to name him after your father, I thought we might name him after someone you admire."

Rhett pulled Scarlett close and kissed her temple.

"There are times, Scarlett, where we spend so long talking business that I forget what a good heart you have my darling."

Scarlett placed her head onto Rhett's shoulder and sighed, "So will you let me name him Rhett Junior then?"

Rhett's booming laugh startled the unnamed son nestled in Scarlett's arms. His tiny arms waved and his small mewl of protest made his parents smile.

"No," Rhett answered running his fingers up and down Scarlett's arm, "We could name him after your father."

Scarlett closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "No. Rhett, I thought of that, it's just, he looks so like you, and he's your first-born son, and I don't think we should name him after my father. If we have another son, couldn't we name him after my father? Though…."

Rhett felt Scarlett tense somewhat. This birth had been more traumatic than her others and Scarlett was in pain.

"Shhh, darling," Rhett whispered kissing her tenderly, "you've been sitting up too long, and it's much too soon to discuss having any more children. You need to heal. Come, let's get you back to your pillow barracks." Rhett slid out from behind Scarlett and stood then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before taking the baby from Scarlett's arms. Holding the baby cradled in one arm, he helped Scarlett slide back over and rest her hips and legs so they would be elevated the way Dr. Meade showed her. Once Scarlett was settled, Rhett drew a chair next to the bed and sat down with his son sleeping in one arm. Scarlett reached a hand out and Rhett took it, lacing their fingers together.

"I wish there was some way to name him after Melly," Scarlett sighed.

Rhett nodded. "Yes, that's a lovely thought, Scarlett." Rhett knew they would name their first daughter Melanie, but it was really too soon to discuss future children while Scarlett lay bleeding and in pain with stitches in her most private area.

§§§

Rhett awoke as Scarlett was climbing back into the bed with their son in her arms.

"Scarlett, you should have woken me. Dr. Meade told you to stay in bed unless you needed to relieve yourself."

"I know, but baby Rhett needed to nurse and I didn't want to wake you."

Rhett frowned as he watched her undo her nightgown ribbon and settle his son against her breast.

"Please, Rhett? He looks so like you. Please?"

Rhett watched as his son nursed with an enthusiasm and abandon he could well appreciate.

Scarlett reached her arm out to Rhett and he shifted the pillows and blankets so that he could rest his back against the head board. He sighed, he knew he should give this to Scarlett, it was what she wanted.

Pulling his wife to lean against his chest, Rhett nodded and stroked his son's downy head. "All right, Scarlett, Rhett Butler, Jr. it is."

"You can name our next son whatever you want," Scarlett grinned.

"Whatever I want?"

"Well," Scarlett hemmed, "Not Ashely."

Their combined laughter shook baby Rhett so that he unlatched from his mother's breast and squalled angrily.

"Shhh, shh," Scarlett cooed as she shifted him to her other nipple and guided it into his mouth.

Once baby Rhett had latched and was sucking greedily, Scarlett turned her face up to her husband.

"Thank you," she closed her eyes and kissed him. "Thank you, Rhett."


End file.
